The Animal Within
by goofnutgav
Summary: War...war never changes. The tactics and weapons do but the actual concept doesn't. That was what I learned as a mercenary that survived so many missions and was given the moniker Human Unit Never Killed. But now I have a new mission to protect the ruler of the vampires and learn a new side about myself I had never discovered...because the Death cannot die.
1. Chapter 1

N.E.S.T Facility, Raccoon City, Midwestern US, September 22, 1998.

"Got eyes on the G-virus," Martinez informed me and the rest of our unit as we were stacked up in front of the door.

"Copy, we're going in," I ordered cooly, and we softly entered the lab and turned around the corner to see Dr. Birkin frantically putting samples of the G-virus in a sealed container. Martinez blew the vent cover off the ceiling and dropped down between us which caused the scientist to whip around to see MP5s aimed right at him. He hugged the case close to his chest like it was his lifeline.

"Dr. Birkin, you'll come with us quietly," I stated stoically while I aimed at him, and I arched a brow behind my gas mask when I saw Dr. Birkin stand up and reach into his lab coat with one hand.

"You think I didn't know you were coming? This is my life's work! I'm not handing over anything!" Dr. Birkin exclaimed desperately with a wild look in his eyes.

"We have our orders, Dr. Birkin. I'll ask you one more time-" I warned coldly but I was cut off when Dr. Birkin pulled out a Glock and aimed wildly. Martinez opened fire in a three round burst and I exclaimed, "Stop! Hold your fire!" as I saw Dr. Birkin's body jerked from the shots, crash into the table and fell lifelessly to the floor.

I signaled Miguel to check Dr. Birkin and he cautiously approached, knelt down to check the Doctor's pulse and he looked back at me to shake his head in frustration, causing me to round on Martinez with a sharp glare.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Our orders were to bring him in alive!" I reprimanded harshly and turned around while I contacted command, "We're in Sir, but we had a SNAFU. Target resisted and we had to take him out...that's correct, sir...roger that, just the samples then."

I saw Miguel pick up the case and I ordered, "Let's move!"

We all left the lab and went through the facility to return to command and deliver the G-virus samples, not knowing that it was all gonna go to hell. As usual, I would survive another mission gone wrong...because the reaper cannot die.

* * *

(a week later)

I put down another T-carrier with one shot through the head and kept moving through the sewers, aiming my MP5 and keeping my eyes open for any more threats. Suddenly my radio came to life.

"This is Nighthawk. Come in, Alpha. Alpha, do you read?" the man inquired and I stopped moving for a moment so that I could respond.

"Nighthawk, this is HUNK from Alpha Team," I replied cooly and I heard a scoff.

"Damn, I thought you guys were all wiped out. I've been trying to-" the man said but I cut him off.

"I'm at point K12. Need info on my extraction," I requested as I started moving again and aimed around.

"Guess there is no keeping down the Grim Reaper, huh?" the man joked but I wasn't in the mood.

"My extraction point!" I demanded as I slid down a ramp and landed in another part of the sewer.

"Relax, Mr. Death. I'm headed towards the front gate of the R.P.D. I'll pick you up there," the man reassured.

"Got it," I said just as more T-carriers came out of nowhere and shambled towards me with hungry snarls.

I took most of them down with single shots to the head, weaving under a carrier's lunge and performing a roundhouse kick that sent it crashing into the sewer water with a splash. I kept moving and encountered more carriers in the form of shamblers, MA-30s (codenamed Cerberus), Lickers, G offspring, and the T-103 Tyrant that was ordered to eliminate any survivors to cover up Umbrella's involvement of what had turned Raccoon City into a warzone. Eventually, as I moved through the police station, I had told Nighthawk to leave me since I wasn't going to make it in time and the man reluctantly agreed while I was busy conserving my ammo through a combination of single headshots with my MP5, shotgun, desert eagle, Heckler and Koch USP, and CQC tactics.

Finally, I made it to the front gate and kicked it open, saw the familiar helicopter approaching and I spoke into my radio.

"Why'd you come back?" I questioned calmly as the helicopter approached.

"I wanted to meet the Grim Reaper," Nighthawk explained simply as the helicopter landed in front of me and I quickly got in.

The pilot took off and I leaned back in my seat, and took off my helmet and gas mask so that I could run a hand through my short brown hair. I started checking my weapons methodically. Once I was done stocking up on full ammo and grenades, I put my gas mask and helmet back on and just stared out the window blankly until I closed my eyes and passed out from exhaustion.

I was suddenly woken up by screaming and my training kicked in as I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't inside the helicopter anymore. I appeared to be in some kind of television studio, but what really caught my attention was the bipedal human-sized gecko that was standing nearby and laughing like a human. I saw people running and trying to escape out the doors and I noticed that they all looked Japanese, which made me come to the conclusion that I was no longer in Raccoon City or in the States anymore. As I quickly stood up and checked my weapons, I saw that I was stocked up on ammo and grenades and I cautiously approached the stage just as the supposed BOW started talking.

 **"How dare you call me a lowlife! Die!"** the gecko threatened as it swung its tongue at a black haired woman that was sitting in a nearby chair. I started firing single shots at the creature, causing the woman, the gecko, and two other women to look at me.

 **"What the hell is this?! Some filthy human who thinks he's a hero?! Your puny weapons do not work on me!"** the gecko snarled as it turned around fully to swing its tongue at me.

I ducked under the attack and kept firing at the thing, studying the creature to see if I could find any weaknesses that could provide a tactical advantage. One of the women took advantage of the distraction and tried to land a hit with a broom, but the gecko leaped back and used its tongue to latch itself to the ceiling and it swung itself onto a giant scale suspended from the ceiling that was part of the set that looked like it was for some kind of game show. The weight of the gecko, caused the truss hanging from the ceiling to start to collapse.

 **"Damn you all!"** the gecko roared as men in green uniforms came out of the shadows to attack him. The gecko quickly jumped up to the ceiling, ran across and went straight out a window, heading for the roof. I went after it in pursuit and wound up outside with the men in green uniforms.

"You there, stay back! We have control of the situation!" an older man with silver hair and a stern expression told me while I aimed at the creature, but I ignored him.

"It's fine Wolfgang. This human appears to be well trained and could be of some use to us," a voice with a Romanian accent said behind me, and a little girl with long blond hair in pigtails passed us and came into view with a smirk, looking at me in amusement.

"What is your name?" the girl asked me.

"It's classified...but my code name is HUNK or the Grim Reaper," I responded blandly while I kept the gecko in plain sight.

"Well then...HUNK, watch and see how the Princess of Darkness deals with troublemakers," the girl stated and she added while looking at the older man with silver hair, "Wolfgang. Once I am done dealing with the traitor, make sure to inform me of what happened to Akira and see if you can escort our new friend to our new bund."

"Yes, my lady," Wolfgang said respectfully as he and his unit kneeled with a bow and placed a fist over their chests. The girl simply kept walking until she stopped and looked up at the gecko.

"Well, I knew the prospect of appearing on a television show would lure you out of hiding, but I didn't expect you to be quite so bold. It seems this world is full of surprises. Wouldn't you agree with me? You trash," the girl insulted, and I could somehow feel an untold power coming from her which was causing something in me to slowly wake up.

 **"Rrrghh...you bitch,"** the gecko growled lowly.

"I find your true form hideous. I'm not surprised since our true forms are a reflection of our hearts. So, this is what an embodiment of a black heart and an arrogant ego looks like...how unfortunate," the girl taunted and the creature started trembling in rage.

 **"Shut your fucking mouth!"** the gecko roared in fury as it went to impale the girl with its claws, but it stopped just an inch in front of her face and the creature struggled.

 **"What...in the hell?! How are you able to stop me?!"** the gecko grunted and I could tell that the girl was smirking, judging from her body language.

"My name is Mina Tepes, blood descendant of Vlad Tepes and also known as Vlad The Impaler. I am the ruler of the Vampire race and you have brought shame to our people. For that, you must die!" Mina declared coldly and I was stewing over the intel of vampires existing in our world.

 **"I beg you, please spare me!"** the gecko pleaded in terror and it started gripping its chest in pain.

The gecko's chest burst open and a spray of blood came out, causing the creature to howl in agony as it backed up and fell off the roof until everything went silent and Mina looked at the camera crew that had been filming the whole thing.

"I have a message for all of you humans. Remember what you have seen today...this is the power of the Vampire race," Mina stated.

"Excuse me Miss, but are you really the ruler of the vampires?!" a reporter questioned while his cameraman filmed everything.

"You doubt me...oh dear. Must I suck your blood? Our bloodlines are tied to the darkness and for centuries we have hidden in the dark of night through the shadows of human history. That is...until today, anyway," Mina said calmly.

"W-why reveal yourself now?" the reporter asked curiously with a hint of nervousness while I was checking my MP5, and Mina pointed to an area that was to her left.

"That bund over there, Tokyo number zero, that place will become something special. On that land, I will establish the kingdom of the Vampire race. It will be known as...the Vampire Bund!" Mina declared and I started going over the intel I had learned.

Vampires exist and they have been living among us in secret until they decided to reveal themselves and establish a colony on a landfill...I was interested in what would happen next and what Princess Tepes had planned for humanity but I still needed to get back to HQ so that I could turn over my report and get debriefed on how the mission turned into a SNAFU. I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw Mina approaching me and she grinned.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, let us escort you to our new home, HUNK," Mina suggested and I was lead to the front of the building and we took a limo to the new Vampire Bund.

* * *

A/N So, how do you like this new story since putting Mr. Death himself into the world of Dance in the Vampire Bund was something I just couldn't resist. Now, I hope I got HUNK's personality right since there is not much known about him backstory wise other than that he trained at Rockfort Island in the mid nineties and has survived every single mission he went on for two whole years until the Raccoon City Incident. One more thing, I'm going to give a reason why HUNK was able to survive missions that would kill a normal man and I think you would be surprised what it is in the next chapter. If that's all, review and stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Landfill Zero, Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

For the entire night and into the morning, I was interviewed by Wolfgang to see if I was a threat to Mina but trying to get any answers from me was like talking to a brick wall since I was trained not to reveal my name or my past to anyone, and I was also trained to resist any interrogation methods for an extended period of time. Once we had arrived at the newly constructed vampire bund, my weapons, my gas mask and my helmet were taken away as a safety protocol since I was untrustworthy at the moment. My act of being silent and still like a statue while Wolfgang was trying to question me wasn't doing me any favors. Finally, Wolfgang gave up and left the room while I looked at the one-way mirror, seeing my reflection wearing my standard black Umbrella Security Service uniform with a tactical vest, black gloves, and black combat boots. Once I was done looking at myself and at the observers in the room behind the mirror, I looked at the door as it opened and I saw Mina entering and taking a seat in the chair across from me.

"I'm surprised...you've barely said a word ever since we brought you here and you've resisted answering our questions for hours. It's very interesting...are you American military? Because I don't see any identifiable marks on you and with that mask, it makes me think you were part of an anti-biohazard special forces unit. So, who are you?" Mina wondered curiously.

"It's classified," I responded stoically while keeping eye contact, and Mina laughed in amusement.

"Oh my, you are certainly a tough one to crack...very well. Seeing as how you aren't going anywhere and don't appear to have anywhere to go, how about I make you an offer. Seeing that you are well trained in combat and don't flinch in intense situations, how about you work for me as a personal guard? You can put your skills to use whenever I'm in danger and you will be paid handsomely for your efforts," Mina offered.

"Negative...I already have a place of employment and I need to get back to the States so that I can be debriefed," I refused blankly.

"Oh? You were on a mission when you showed up at the TV station? What kind of mission was it?" Mina inquired.

"That's classified," I repeated and added, "My employers work for an important company and they don't tolerate any kind of failure, which is why I need to extract back to the States."

"Employers? So, you are some kind of mercenary then? Well, think about this...seeing how you told me that they don't tolerate any kind of failure, would you really be surprised if they eliminate you once your usefulness runs out? And besides, whatever paycheck they promised will be nothing compared to what I'll be paying you...think about it," Mina stated and just watched me while I started thinking.

She was right...once the Umbrella Corporation learns about my failure to report in, they will decide that I had gone rogue and will send people after me to eliminate me for my failure. The only option I had would be to work for Mina but I had little to no information about the position or my prospective employer. At any rate, no matter what, I would survive since you can't kill death and I am faster and stronger than an ordinary man, my reflexes are off the charts, and I recover quickly from injuries which is how I was able to survive all my missions for two years. I nodded at Mina to show that I was agreeing to work for her and she looked satisfied.

"Very well then, looks like we have a deal," Mina stated with a smirk and we stood up from our chairs so that we could leave the room.

After we left the interrogation room, I was given my weapons, mask, and helmet back and my new orders were to protect the Princess from any threats that would want her dead...Mina told me that we were to go into the city so that she could locate someone by the name of Akira Kaburagi Regendorf, who was the Princess' former personal protector but he had disappeared after a mission went bad and nobody had heard from him since. When I had asked her how Akira was supposed to protect her since he was a human, I was rendered silent when she told me that he was part of the Earth Clan...werewolves that have served the Tepes family for centuries as their security and military division. I was interested to find out that werewolves exist since they had always been my favorite mythological creature and I had been always fascinated by the folklore of people changing shape into a wolf or a humanoid wolf-like creature under the full moon.

As we entered the limousine, I inquired if members of the Earth Clan only transformed under a full moon. The Princess laughed and told me that transforming under a full moon was nothing more than folklore and that those born with the werewolf gene can transform into two forms and back at will. The first form was the humanoid wolf and the second form was a normal wolf. Satisfied, I decided that I only needed to speak whenever I needed to gather intel on the vampire race and the Earth Clan, and I would stay quiet if I didn't have any questions about this strange new world I had been exposed to.

Some time later, the limo pulled to a stop and we got out and walked down a street that led to a city pier. I spotted a teenaged boy who had messy black hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a school uniform.

"That's him...Akira," Mina notified me while my ears picked up the sound of a helicopter flying nearby.

"Copy," I said while checking my MP5 and other weapons that were approved by the Japanese government due to me being Mina's personal guard.

"Truth number one, I drink the blood of human beings! Truth 2, I'm dedicated to the karma of the immortal! Truth three, I have been chosen to govern...the world of the dead!" Mina declared after a dramatic performance with a white cloak and an Oni mask, causing Akira to stare at her in confusion.

"Mina Tepes?" Akira inquired and when he saw me, he tensed up at seeing so many weapons.

"The one and only," Mina confirmed.

"Are you...for real?" Akira wondered skeptically.

"What do you mean by that, dear sir? Are you asking me if I'm really a vampire? Or are you asking me if I am truly Mina Tepes? I guess it doesn't matter either way. The answer is still the same. You see, I am the ruler of the vamp-" Mina started to brag, but she was cut off when Akira ignored her by walking away and she shouted in indignation, "Hey wait! Come back here!"

Mina went to chase after him but her foot stepped on the bottom on her dress and she tripped, falling with a yelp and I quickly grabbed her to prevent her from hitting the ground in a heap. Akira looked back to see me letting go of Mina and she brushed off any dirt that was on her dress.

"Dammit, I hate these stupid clothes! I can't move in them at all!" Mina complained while Akira approached her with a look of concern and she huffed, "Please do not assume I am always this helpless."

"Why have you been following me? Why were you crying last time? And who's your friend that's heavily armed?" Akira questioned in suspicion.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just here to protect me...so, you don't remember. You really have lost all of your memories," Mina said softly.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of an RPG being fired and I quickly acted by rushing over and tackling Akira and Mina to the ground just as two rockets flew over our heads and exploded when they each hit the ground and a building nearby.

"What the hell do those bastards think they're doing?!" Akira exclaimed as I got up to my feet and aimed my MP5 at the direction of where the rockets came from.

"We have enemy contact and this area has turned into a hot zone...we need to take cover, now," I stated cooly just as a gunship came flying around the corner and started aiming at us.

The mounted gun opened fire which prompted me to whip around and haul Akira up by the jacket collar, the boy carrying Mina in his arms as we ran and kept our heads low from the gunfire that was pelting the ground around us. Eventually, we managed to escape from the helicopter and found ourselves inside a warehouse.

"Who the hell were those assholes that were after you?!" Akira panted while I kept scanning the perimeter.

"It's hard to say since there are many who would love to see me dead...both human and non-human alike," Mina commented nonchalantly as I checked my ammo.

"And they just attack you out of nowhere like that?" Akira wondered in disbelief.

"You start to get used to it after a while. They'll try just about anything because they know that it's not easy to kill me...well, that is until now, anyway. I'm afraid my shade gel is beginning to wear off," Mina pouted as she looked at one of her arms.

"What the fuck is shade gel?" Akira asked in confusion.

"It's a drug that when applied topically, we can prevent ourselves from being destroyed by sunlight. I have about a minute left," Mina informed us.

"What happens when your time's up?" Akira inquired.

"The sunlight will turn me into ash," Mina stated bluntly.

"How can you be so flippant about it?" Akira questioned in shock.

"Whatever shall I do? This is quite a predicament...I have shade gel with me but I cannot put it on myself," Mina suggested as she held up a can and Akira gulped awkwardly.

"Dammit...how did I get dragged into this shit?" Akira muttered in irritation.

"How do you mean?" Mina inquired as we all moved deeper inside the warehouse, me checking corners and signaling them that it was all clear.

"I don't get why I have to help you? Don't you have servants and why can't you have your friend do it?" Akira questioned while I kept looking around for any threats.

"Hurry up. This dress isn't going to come off by itself. I may have the body of a child but don't worry since I'm hundreds of years old," Mina urged reassuringly and I stopped paying attention to their conversation so that I could focus on the mission.

I scanned the area and heard footsteps after a while, prompting me to aim my MP5 in the direction of the noise and Akira whipped his head at the noise with a tense expression.

"Who's there?! Identify yourselves or you will be fired upon," I warned coldly when I spotted two people approaching us, seeing that they were police officers.

"It's the police!" one of the officers announced in a male voice which I lowered my MP5 but kept it raised slightly just in case it was an ambush.

"There was a terrorist bombing down the street and we can see that you're carrying illegal firearms, so put down the weapons and get down on the ground with your hands behind your head," the second officer ordered me in a female voice, but I strangely caught the scent of silver that was coming from the officers and their scents changed which made me aim at them again.

"Don't move! You two are not police officers so get down on the ground!" I ordered and the "officers" pulled out revolvers and shot them at me as I rolled into cover.

I took out a flashbang and pulled the pin, rolling it out of cover and the loud bang with the blinding flash occurred which caused the enemies to yell in pain and I heard them drop their guns. I quickly moved out of cover and the enemies recovered enough to pull out a wooden stake and a silver knife. The man charged at me and I slung my MP5, taking out my combat knife and a deadly dance broke out while our blades struck each other and sent sparks everywhere. I ducked, blocked, weaved, and deflected the strikes until the man got lucky and I growled in pain when the knife cut my arm, a sizzling noise coming from the wound as steam rose from the injury and it felt like someone poured acid on it. Ever since I was a kid, I could never get close or touch anything that was made of silver since it would burn me if I touched a silver object by accident...the doctors were never able to explain my affliction and I was advised to avoid anything made of silver. The most interesting thing is that while I was growing up, I was stronger, faster, more agile, and I could heal up quicker than a normal human...during my time in U.S.S I had wondered if Umbrella had done something to me when I was a kid and I repressed it.

I quickly backed up and unholstered my UPS, putting my knife in a reverse grip and I shot the man in the heart before he could react. The man dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks and I returned my focus to the woman, seeing her being restained by Mina.

"Impressive talent, HUNK. Tell me, how did you know that they were assassins?" Mina inquired with a fanged grin.

"I could smell silver on them and I've always had an affliction were silver would burn me if I touched it. Not to mention that I somehow caught a whiff of their scents changing which is how I was able to tell that they were lying," I explained stoically and Mina tilted the woman's head so that her neck was in plain view.

"You too? I could also smell it," Akira informed me while he looked at me in surprise

"My...what do we have here? Now I'm being attacked by humans? Well, do you want to tell me who you work for? Or should I just force you to talk with a bite on the neck? Behold, this is the power of the vampire! This is who we truly are!" Mina declared proudly as she lunged down and sank her fangs into the woman's neck, causing the human to choke and gag from having her blood being drained away.

Mina eventually stopped and released the woman and watched as the human slumped to the ground, twitching from blood loss.

"Oh...Kami," Akira breathed in shock and I walked over to the woman that was trying to move.

Akira's eyes widen in horror when I suddenly aimed at the women and shot her in the head in cold blood.

"Holy shit! Why the hell did you do that?! She needed to go to a hospital, not get put down like an animal!" Akira exclaimed incredulously.

"She was a loose end that would've been a problem later. In war, the mission takes priority over everything. Let's move out before reinforcements show up," I ordered coldly while Akira stared in disbelief at how ruthless I was.

* * *

After leaving the crime scene, we kept walking and paid attention for any kind of ambush, winding up in a parking garage as it became nightfall.

"I'll be safe once I make it to the Bund. Thank you very much you two...you saved my life," Mina thanked us while I was looking outside.

"Honestly, I still really can't believe you are a vampire," Akira remarked.

"I don't know why you can't after everything you've seen today," Mina huffed and I checked the mag that was in my MP5.

"Let me ask you something...why did you suddenly reveal yourself and announce you were building a bund?" Akira inquired curiously.

"This is my way of preparing for battle...now let me ask you something. Do you feel happy the way you are now?" Mina asked and Akira looked thoughtful.

"It's tough to say since I've lost my memory...I was in an accident last year and I woke up with amnesia. Isn't that crazy? Sixteen years gone in the blink of an eye...but, I have friends that stuck by me even though I couldn't remember them and a sweet girl who's always worried about me. So I guess...I'm happy," Akira confessed quietly and I saw Mina smiling softly with a look of reminiscence.

"Well, my friend and I must be going. Until we meet again, Akira," Mina stated as she walked in front of Akira and kissed him on the cheek, causing the boy to widen his eyes in surprise as Mina and I started to walk away and she stopped as she looked back.

"The reason why I was crying was that I was so happy to see you," Mina explained.

"I don't get it...how the fuck do you know my name?" Akira wondered in confusion.

We all left the parking garage and entered a plaza, car headlights turning on suddenly to reveal a man hanging upside down on a statue.

"I've been waiting for you, Princess. Someone very important would like to meet with you, so I have been sent as your personal guide," the man stated.

"Is that so? Where will you take me?" Mina inquired as I unslung my MP5 and got ready to shoot.

"To our organization," the man clarified.

"Oh, so I have another enemy," Mina muttered and Akira stepped forward.

"You son of a bitch...hey!" Akira growled as he went to charge the man but a look from Mina stopped him.

"Stay back! This is the realm of the night! As the ones who live in the daylight, you and HUNK have no business getting involved!" Mina lectured while the man on the statue chuckled and he suddenly transformed into a giant spider.

 **"Princess,** **you are coming with me!"** the creature declared as it suddenly shot webbing that wrapped around Mina's arms.

"Let go!" Mina demanded while her eyes glowed red.

 **"You won't get away from me!"** the creature stated arrogantly while Mina struggled.

"Who are you?! Which clan are you from?!" Mina shouted and I saw Akira charging at the creature.

 **"She warned you not to get involved!"** the creature roared as it shot webbing around Akira's foot and lifted him up with Mina.

I opened fire at the monster, hitting it with a few shots but it shot webbing on my gun and dragged me with the others. Akira and I were thrown to the ground, the two of us yelping in pain from being thrown to the ground so roughly and I felt that same feeling I had felt last night rise up again. Akira and I were lifted again and smashed into the wall of one of the two buildings and thrown into the second one, then we were tossed away while I was choking from having the breath knocked out of me. As Akira and I were flying through the air, I searched for that feeling and felt what appeared to be an animal that was locked up and clawing to get out. I called out for the animal inside me as Akira and I crashed into the statue and I felt power rushing through me, feeling something I haven't felt for years.

Akira and I staggered to our feet and we roared as the intoxicating power flew out in a tiny shockwave that got rid of the dust that was surrounding us. We performed inhuman leaps and crashed onto the side of the building on the left, kicking up a dust cloud and I embraced the animal that was inside me...I felt the bizarre feeling of my body growing and changing into something new and primal, Akira and I rushed out of the dust cloud and I saw the teenaged kid now in the form of a large humanoid wolf with black fur and I looked at myself to see that I was also covered in black fur and my hands looked relatively human with claws and paw-pads. We moved up the side of the building while I felt the long forgotten feeling of joy rushing through me like I was now complete and welcoming a friend after not seeing them for years.

 _"I'm...a werewolf,"_ I thought while Akira and I were charging at the spider creature, whose six eyes widened in shock.

 **"This is fucking impossible...they are a part of the Earth Clan?!"** the creature shouted in frustration as it leaped into the air and shot webbing at us.

We dodged the incoming fire and I impaled my new claws into the creature's abdomen, causing it to gurgle and choke up blood while it looked at me in fear and agony.

 **"What...are you?"** the monster gasped while I stared back impassively.

 **"Your death...you cannot escape the reaper,"** I declared coldly in a deep and guttural voice as we landed on the roof of one of the two buildings.

I lifted up the monster and literally tore him in half, blood raining down on me as I lifted my head and howled. I felt free as I poured out my soul into my song, enjoying the moment and hearing another howl nearby which I assumed that Akira was singing along with me. Once I was done howling, I jumped off the roof and landed on a nearby rooftop, seeing a glass wall and I examined myself...I was a 7 feet tall humanoid wolf with black fur that was covered in blood, golden eyes that held a lot of power in them, hands that looked human with deadly claws and paw-pads, a bushy tail, a wolf's head that was attached to a humanoid torso with a six-pack, muscular human arms, and digitigrade legs with canine paws.

I saw a concrete wall and decided to test how strong I was. I went over to the wall and gripped the corner...shockingly tearing out the strong stone and I crushed the stone with a flex of my powerful biceps. I was fascinated by how powerful my eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell was and I decided to meet up with Akira so that we could extract Mina back to the Bund.

* * *

A/N Bet you all weren't expecting the Grim Reaper to be a werewolf, but I put that down as the reason why HUNK is able to survive missions that would kill a normal man. So, how did you all like the chapter? Make sure to send me a review so that I can see your answer. Stay tuned everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo Landfill Zero, Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

My alarm clock rang and my hand reached out to shut it off. I got up out of bed and dropped to the floor, and performed my morning routine of squats, lunges, pushups and crunches, then I went into the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth, and I looked into the mirror once I was done. I was a 19-year-old Caucasian male with short brown hair that was almost a buzzcut, cold emotionless blue eyes, a chiseled face that had a scar that went from the top of my right cheek that led down to my jaw, and a muscular body that was muscular from years of hard work.

I left the bathroom and got dressed in my USS uniform and gear so that I could get started on training to use my newly awakened abilities. After Mina, Akira, and I came back to the Bund, the members of the Beowulf unit caught my scent and they showed submission whenever I got close. I questioned Wolfgang and he told me that I was a Supreme Alpha...a special breed of the Earth Clan that was known for being highly skilled and hadn't been seen for centuries. High ranking Supreme Alphas specialized in leading special combat missions, because they were able to survive situations that would normally kill a lesser wolf. I guess that would explain how I was able to survive all those mercenary missions. Wolfgang explained that my kind was wiped out centuries ago and it was thought that there were no more left. The fact that I'm here is simply a miracle to them and there was much urgency to get me trained on how to use my newly awakened abilities. One thing that I had discovered last night was that my metabolism had risen, which forced me to eat more than usual since shifting for the first time caused a large amount of hunger and exhaustion due to my body not being used to experiencing such a rapid transformation. I was reassured that it would pass once my body got used to changing back and forth at will, but I needed to train on how to control my new instincts and forms.

After I left my room, I was escorted to a training ground that simulated a forested area, where Wolfgang, Akira, and Mina were waiting for me.

"Ready to get started?" Mina inquired and I nodded while staying at attention.

"Very well...Wolfgang, he's all yours," Mina stated as she and Akira went over to an observational booth so that they could watch my progress.

"You are attentive, which is good. The first thing you will do is to take your clothes off so that they don't get destroyed when you change," Wolfgang instructed and I took off my helmet and gas mask.

I removed my gear and took off the rest of my clothes, feeling pride in my highly muscular and toned physique. As soon as I was back at attention, we got started.

I was instructed to close my eyes and reach deep inside myself so that I could find my wolf...I obliged and focused, calling out to my wolf and I felt him responding to me. I talked to my wolf about wanting to use the power inside me at will and it took convincing since he was prideful and stubborn. Finally, he conceded and merged with my soul. The feeling of being one with my wolf was an incredible experience that I couldn't describe or explain. Knowing what to do next, I concentrated on shifting and felt the familiar sensation of changing shape. I opened my eyes, seeing that I had gathered a crowd nearby and they were looking me in awe.

I rolled my head around, feeling the bones popping in my neck as I clenched and unclenched my clawed hands and I looked at Wolfgang, who looked critical, but approving as he observed my wolf-man form.

For the next few weeks, I was taught how to use my strength, my hearing, sense of smell, and inhuman reflexes. I was put through the SAS' bomb disposal curriculum by sniffing out ten different explosives with Doberman and German Shepherds in my human and two wolf forms. I practiced changing into my full wolf form, in which my torso barreled out, my hips cracked forward into a quadruped stance, my size shrunk, and my hands fully formed into paws. Before I knew it, I had learned everything about my new capabilities and also about the Earth Clan...politics, combat, history, and how to lead a pack and the responsibilities that came with it. Once I was done with training, I was given a mission to be a new foreign transfer student at the same high school Akira goes to in order to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity or signs of rogue vampires that wanted to attack Mina while she was the school's Chairwoman.

Once I received my orders, I was given a school uniform consisting of a white long sleeved button-up shirt, a purple tie with an insignia on it, purple pants, black dress shoes, and a red jacket. I got dressed in my new clothes and Akira, Mina, and I were taken to the school where Mina and I were placed in the same classes as Akira.

On our first day of school, Mina and I were standing in front of the class, who were looking at us strangely as the teacher nervously told us to introduce ourselves.

"Hello, my name is Mina Tepes. I've recently arrived in your country and I'm so pleased to make your acquaintances," Mina stated while my sharp hearing picked up Akira muttering that this wasn't going to go well.

"Kon'nichiwa...my name is David Temple and I am a transfer from the States. I hope we all will get to know each other and become friends," I said stoically while bowing my head in greeting, and some of the female students started whispering to each other and they giggled quietly at my mysterious and stoic attitude.

"Princess, Temple-san, you two can take your seats now," the teacher said.

"A word, Sister Laura?" Mina inquired and the teacher flinched while grasping the religious cross that was hanging around her neck.

"Um...yes?" Sister Laura asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to worry, because I promise I'm not going to bite you. Well, it just so happens that my two royal servants are students in this class. If you have no objections, I would like to be seated next to them," Mina stated which caused the nearly the entire class to whisper to each other.

"Your royal...servants?" Sister Laura questioned nervously.

"Correct. One of them is Mr. Temple and the other is Akira Kaburagi," Mina declared.

"What?!" the entire class exclaimed in shock at her revelation and they all looked at me and Akira in disbelief while Akira lowered his head in embarrassment at being put in the spotlight.

"Sister...my apologizes, but I had attended today only as a greeting. I'll stop interrupting your class. Akira, David, I want you two to come to the Chairwoman's office after class, understood?" Mina asked while she was about to leave the classroom.

"Yes ma'am," I agreed while standing at attention.

"Yeah...I got it," Akira stated reluctantly while looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Mina smiled and left the classroom, which prompted me to head to my desk that was next to Akira's, just as a student with shaggy hair stood up and stared at us.

"Okay, what the hell?! When did you become that vampire's servant?! And why the fuck is an American working for a vampire?!" the kid demanded while he and three other students approached us.

"Yeah man, what did the Princess mean by that?" a student with black hair and glasses inquired as I took my seat.

"You told us that you didn't give a shit about vampires," the second student stated which caused the student with shaggy hair to look at him.

"Butt out guys, I got this," the kid reproached all three students but they didn't listen.

"I think we have a right to know, Ryohei," the third student complained and the other student voiced their agreements loudly which hurt my ears.

Akira suddenly slammed his hand on the desk while he stood up which caused the class to flinch.

"Toilet," Akira simply stated as he brushed past the crowd and left the classroom in a panic, forcing me to stand up and go after him.

"Hey you, I haven't talked to you yet! Get back here!" Ryohei demanded to me as he grabbed my shoulder but I instantly reacted by whipping around and snatching his wrist, staring into his eyes coldly.

"Hands off," I stated stoically and Ryohei, as well as the other students, shivered while my presence changed into the dangerous aura of an apex predator.

I let go of Ryohei's wrist and turned around, walking out of the classroom with my hands in my pockets and tracking down Akira by his scent which led me outside on the roof and I spotted him lying down on a bench. When Akira saw me standing next to him suddenly, he jumped with a yelp and shot me a glare.

"Son of a bitch! A little warning next time you plan on sneaking up on somebody!" Akira snapped irritably, but I just stared back apathetically as he sat up and I sat down next to him.

While I was looking at the sky blankly, I caught the scent of someone coming and I looked forward to see a female student looking at me and Akira with a curious smile.

"Akira, I thought I might find you up here with the new transfer student," the girl stated as Akira smiled warmly in response.

"Hey Yuki," Akira greeted happily.

"So...are you and David-san vampires?" Yuki asked and Akira looked surprised at the question.

"What? No, we're not!" Akira stated frantically.

"So, you and David-san are not?" Yuki inquired.

"Not us. I swear that David and I are not vampires, Yuki," Akira reassured.

"But then...how are you two the Princess' servants?" Yuki inquired.

"That information's classified," I stated blandly and Akira shot me a reproachful look.

"Sorry about him, he's not very social and, well...it's sort of like a family obligation...I don't know, it's hard to explain," Akira said.

"What? You mean like an arranged marriage or something?" Yuki inquired curiously and Akira started looking around awkwardly.

"It's not like that...my Tou-san ordered me to do it and David was recently hired due to looking for work and for being a new transfer...not that I really have any idea what the point of it all is," Akira explained sheepishly while Yuki sat down on a bench next to ours.

"So, your memory...is it starting to come back?" Yuki asked Akira.

"Yeah...it's still just bits and pieces though. At least I'm finally starting to remember who I really am...or what I am," Akira muttered the last part of his sentence, causing Yuki to look at him in confusion which forced Akira to add, "Anyway, forget I said anything. I'm sorry I had you feel worried about me all this time."

"It's okay, I'm glad for you, really," Yuki assured as she looked away.

"Thank you...well, David and I better get a move on since we made her wait long enough. See you Yuki," Akira said as he and I stood up and left.

We headed to the Chairwoman's office and Akira told the secretary of our appointment, and we went to the doors to open them.

"Sorry we're late-" Akira started to say as we entered the office, but he stopped suddenly when he spotted Ryohei, a student with neck long brown hair, and a female student with long black hair and glasses.

"Um...I guess we caught you at a bad time?" Akira wondered sheepishly as we went to leave but we were stopped when Mina called out to us.

"Akira, David, wait a moment. So, I take it you really want me gone from this school?" Mina asked the female student.

"Yes!" the girl agreed harshly and Mina giggled in amusement.

"In that case, how about a small wager?" Mina started to negotiate and things got ugly after that.

* * *

Akira and I burst into a hallway and I looked around while he leaned against a wall.

"For Kami's sake...talk about fuel for the fire. This is like pouring oil on the embers...you can bite me, Princess," Akira grumbled irritably as we kept running until Akira stopped and threw his hands up in disbelief when he saw wanted posters everywhere that had our faces on them.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Wanted posters? When did anyone have time to make these, much less put them up...wait, my cell phone!" Akira said in realization as we moved to the nearby staircase and halted when we saw a female student coming down the steps and she smiled at us in greeting.

"Um...hi. Later!" Akira stuttered as we passed her and kept moving.

Pretty soon we were being chased by a few students and we had gotten a breather when one of Akira's friends helped us escape and he led us to a room with the lights off and a few supporters of Mina were waiting inside.

"For Princess Mina's sake. Don't let them get you, guys," one male student encouraged and another gave us a thumbs up.

"You two can do it!" the kid cheered us on and I felt something strange inside me rise up a little bit.

"Thanks...we owe you one," Akira said gratefully as we went and left the room, only to see a crowd waiting for us.

"Oh damn...you Student Council Executives are really good at your jobs, aren't you?" the three students whimpered together as the crowd approached us menacingly.

One student went to grab me and I kicked him in the knee which sent him crashing to the ground, and I disabled the other aggressors by using my combat training. Soon many students were lying on the ground in pain after the beating I gave them. I looked back at Akira and the others to see them staring at me in disbelief.

"Holy shit...remind me to never piss you off," Akira stated nervously as we started running again.

Not long after that, we were being chased again and Akira complained at how stupid this was when a door opened up and a large male student stepped into our path which forced us to jump over a railing next to us and we landed on the floor below. I didn't know how long we were running but we wound up at a dead end outside and a voice called out to us, and we looked behind us to see the girl from earlier with Ryohei and another kid.

"There's no escape now! You two should just give it up already!" the girl demanded.

Suddenly, a nearby window shattered which took our pursuers attention off of us, and Akira and I used the distraction by using our inhuman strength to leap up onto the edge of the roof and flipped over the edge, landing onto the roof and resting.

"Oh thank Kami...I think we lost them," Akira sighed in relief and we kept evading many students throughout the day until school ended and we went home.

"Christ...I'm beat," Akira huffed while Mina was having her hair brushed by one of her maids.

"You and David did have a workout of sorts," Mina stated.

"You can say that again...so, how was your meeting today?" Akira inquired curiously while we were lounging on the sofa.

"It was a joke. I think the Student Council might have more backbone than the politicians of this country. So Akira, how are you feeling? Has the rest of your memory come back yet?" Mina asked as she walked over and looked at us.

"Nope...It's still full of holes. I feel like...there is so much I don't remember," Akira admitted quietly.

"Even...the promise you made to me seven years ago?" Mina inquired.

"I made a promise? Doesn't ring any bells," Akira said and Mina gasped slightly.

"Oh...I see. Well, I guess it's to be expected...your memory has only started to come back to you. But, if you just give it some time, I'm sure you'll begin to remember everything more clearly...you've always been lighthearted and carefree," Mina stated and Akira stuck out his tongue humorously, which caused Mina to look flustered and she shouted, "You dare...to fool me?! Take this!"

Mina started hitting Akira in the head, causing the teenaged werewolf to apologize frantically and yelping in pain from the hits, and they eventually stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm glad to have you back, Akira," Mina admitted with a soft smile.

"Me too...thanks, Princess," Akira said quietly and I took that as my cue to leave so that I can go to my room and get some sleep.

I stood up and started to leave silently, causing Mina and Akira to look at me curiously.

"Where are you going, David?" Akira asked and I looked over my shoulder.

"Getting some sleep so that I can be combat efficient tomorrow," I stated stoically as I left the room.

I went down the hallway and eventually arrived at my room, opening the door and heading inside. I took off my school uniform and my boxers, got into bed and shifted into my feral wolf form as I curled up and fell fast asleep.

* * *

A/N To those who think that HUNK is a little young to be a highly trained mercenary and why he didn't kill those students, his true age is never known so I decided to make him 19 years old and when you think about it, if he really wanted to kill those kids out of self-preservation, he would have since he doesn't really care about human life. As for the name David Temple, it's his true name in this fic and as for pairing him up with someone, who do you think he should be paired up with? Let me know by putting down a review so that I know who to start with. Stay tuned everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Landfill Zero, Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

Akira and I were running through the dark streets of the Bund, looking for Mina. I had been sleeping when I was woken up by Vera, who told me that Wolfgang needed my attention immediately. I quickly suited up in my combat uniform and gear before I hurried to meet up with Wolfgang. When I announced myself, I was informed that Mina had snuck out without an armed escort and Akira and I were to locate and bring her back safely. I agreed and met up with Akira, then the two of us left the castle and ran throughout the night in search of Mina.

Eventually, we found ourselves in a park and I caught the sound of children chanting a poem, prompting me to turn my head to the left and I saw Mina playing with three kids. Mina suddenly tripped on the jump rope and she fell, causing me to use my unnatural speed to catch her before she could hit the ground. Mina looked up and saw the familiar red lenses of my gas mask as I helped her up and backed away so that she could regain her composure.

"Thank you, David," Mina said in gratitude as the three kids looked up at me in awe, and they started speaking to Mina.

"You're not very good at jumping rope," one kid with dark skin stated bluntly and Mina huffed after she brushed off any dirt that was on her dress.

"I just need a little more practice! I'll show you! The next time I jump, I swear to you that I will cross the tenth jump threshold!" Mina declared with a pout.

"But, you can't even make it to eight," the second kid pointed out, and I noticed that all three kids didn't have their incisors.

"I guess you got a point...then I'll make it to ten!" Mina vowed and everyone broke out into laughter, Mina jumping rope while I watched from a distance.

While Mina and the other kids counted with smiles, long forgotten memories of my parents came back and I reminisced about the pleasant memories of my childhood while feeling the long-buried sensation of wistfulness. After a while, Akira and I brought Mina back and before I knew it, it was daylight and I prepared to keep watch during Mina's interview with the world.

Wolfgang had put me in charge of a special unit that was trained for missions with a 99% fatality rate and we were to keep scanning the area for any threats against the Princess. My unit's loadout was MP5s and Minebea P9s, and their outfits were black uniforms with the Beowulf division insignia on the shoulders, black tactical vests, black gloves, black combat boots, black balaclavas, and black military helmets with goggles on them. My USS uniform got fitted with the Beowulf shoulder insignias to identify my allegiance with Princess Mina and I was currently moving around inside the building for any signs of suspicious activity. As for my uniform, it had been altered with nanomachines so that when I change form, my clothes and gear change with me.

"This is Alpha Actual. What's your status?" I spoke into my radio and received confirmation from my unit that it was all clear at the moment, causing me to order, "Copy that. Stay on high alert."

It was then that I and my doubly named 'Spectre' unit were ordered to rendevous with the Princess and stay by her side until ordered otherwise. My unit and I met up with Mina, Akira, Vera, and Wolfgang, and stayed alert as an older man with a monocle, dressed like royalty came in with a security team and he bowed in front of Mina.

"It's been a long time, dear Juneau," Mina greeted while she was sitting on her throne.

"Your Highness...I, Juneau, Lord of Dermaille, am honored to have the privilege of looking upon your lovely visage once again," Juneau complimented.

"I see you haven't given up your tongue-twisting manner of speech. Tell me, what brings you all this way, old friend? I trust you're here because of our announcement?" Mina inquired with an amused smile.

"Yes...there was something I wished to discuss with you. Could you please clear the room? This isn't the type of matter to be overheard by mongrels," Juneau stated rudely and Akira looked taken aback.

"The Earth Clan are an ancient bloodline of dignified knights, who have long protected the Royal Family! How dare you speak of them in such a disrespectful manner!" Vera hissed in outrage and Wolfgang shot her a look.

"Vera-Sama...please," Wolfgang placated stoically.

"Wolfgang-Dono! You heard what he said!" Vera exclaimed in shock.

"I came here to assist the Princess, not to bicker. I suggest you call off your dogs, my lady," Juneau snapped in irritation while Akira flinched at the look of malevolence that was shot at him and every other werewolf in the room.

I signaled my unit to form up and we left the room after Mina ordered every member of the Earth Clan to leave. Akira, Vera and Wolfgang trailed behind us and the doors closed with a loud slam.

"Tou-san, who the hell was that old man?" Akira asked irritably.

"Lord Juneau of Dermaille. He is the head of a high-ranking noble family who serves the ruling Tepes family," Wolfgang explained while my unit and I stood at attention for orders.

"So, he's vampire nobility?" Akira inquired curiously.

"Correct. He's also the highest-ranking political adviser to the ruling family, and his words carry much weight...and not in a good way," Wolfgang informed us tensely.

"Wolfgang-Dono, I hope you'll forgive me...what happened in there was quite unprofessional of me and I know that was what Lord Juneau wanted," Vera apologized while bowing her head in shame.

"Lord Juneau must have felt that the development of the Bund was simply an event too important to be overlooked...I assume he's here to secure his own interests, which puts us in an advantageous position," Wolfgang stated stoically.

"Yes, that's true," Vera agreed and Wolfgang looked back at her.

"And if that's the case, we need only do what is expected...nothing more, Vera-Sama," Wolfgang said simply and he walked away.

"HUNK, I need to ask you for a favor," Vera stated as she turned to look at me.

"Awaiting your orders, Ma'am," I spoke while standing at attention.

"You and Spectre are to escort Lord Juneau to the parking lot, understood?" Vera instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am. Spectre, form up on me," I ordered crisply and we went next to the elevator. Akira and Vera took the elevator up to the roof and my unit and I waited.

Pretty soon, Juneau and his security team left the throne room and the vampire noble looked at us in displeasure with a sour expression.

"Lord Juneau, we are to safely escort you to the parking lot," I stated stoically and he huffed.

"So, I'm being escorted by filthy dogs now? Hmph, I suppose I'll have to bear with it, though it will be unpleasant dealing with you mongrels," Juneau scoffed and we took the elevator after I ordered my unit to meet with me down at the parking lot due to not a lot of room inside the elevator.

As we took the elevator down, I stood watching Juneau and his security team, and Juneau started talking.

"So, you are the Princess' new guard dog...I'll keep this simple. What are Wolfgang and Vera planning?" Juneau interrogated just as one of his men went to grab me by the neck.

I ducked under the sudden attack and kneed the man in the gut, forcing him to choke for breath and I sent him crashing to the floor with a hit to the head from the butt of my MP5. I was suddenly grabbed by the neck by Juneau, who slammed me against the wall and he glared at me.

"Talk, damn you! I know those two were the driving force behind this island! Even bypassing me, the most powerful servant to the ruling family! That damn guard dog and that whore from such lowly bloodlines...how dare they set up residence for the rulers of the night out here, in the far-flung reaches of Asia?! Answer me! What are they trying to do, cutting the Princess off from us?!" Juneau demanded harshly but I just stared blankly back at him.

"I cannot divulge classified information," I stated stoically and Juneau trembled in rage at my stubbornness.

"You disgusting mutt!" Juneau roared in fury just as the elevator doors opened up to show Wolfgang standing outside calmly.

"My apologies, but did one of my best men make a mistake here?" Wolfgang inquired with a hard look and Juneau scoffed as he let me go.

"Hmph. I was just lecturing him on proper manners is all. From now on, my soldiers will protect her Royal Highness. There's nothing left for you mongrels to do here. Go back to the forest and find a new master," Juneau huffed as he and his men left the elevator, walking out of sight and Wolfgang looked at me.

"Carry on with your duties, David-san," Wolfgang ordered as he turned away from me and left.

"Yes sir," I stated just as my unit, Akira, and Vera showed up.

"I'm impressed David-san...you didn't even flinch while you were being interrogated. Someone trained you well," Vera praised me as my unit formed up around me.

I didn't say anything and Vera gestured me, Akira, and my unit to follow her.

* * *

"Kami...they just keep appearing," Akira muttered in disbelief as we scouted the ship that was the property of the Dermaille, seeing many men hauling out cargo and loading them into dark green humvees.

"I know...this is just the beginning," Vera agreed uneasily.

"There's just so many," Akira stated.

"The scoundrel who attacked the Princess in front of you and David-san the other day, he was a vampire, correct?" Vera questioned.

"Yeah..." Akira trailed off quietly.

"Affirmative," I said calmly.

"The thought of a vampire threatening her life is completely inconceivable," Vera said.

"Why? Because she has absolute authority?" Akira questioned in confusion.

"It's more complicated than that..." Vera trailed off.

"What do you mean more complicated?" Akira asked.

"The death of the Princess would be catastrophic for us. It...would mean the end of the Vampire Race," Vera explained bitterly and Akira's eyes widened in horror.

After a while, we were called back to the castle to keep an eye out in the shadows during the interview and I was suddenly informed on my radio that an assassin with C4 explosives was in the building, prompting me and my unit to stay on high alert during the interview. While the interview was occurring, I stayed in the catwalk above and used my sense of smell and sight to locate the enemy until Akira suddenly contacted me on my radio.

"David, listen to me carefully! One of the reporters was changed into a vampire so they are inside the press room with the bomb inside their body. Look out for anyone suspicious," Akira informed me.

"Copy that," I said cooly and relayed the info to my unit, who made noises of conformation and that they said they would start sniffing out the assassin.

Later on, I was informed to be on the lookout for a CNN reporter by the name of Nicole Edelman, who was the replacement for the original assassin and I kept my eyes open until I spotted someone in the crowd of reporters that matched Nicole's description.

"Have eyes on potential target...be ready to move in and execute on my orders," I ordered my unit coldly and I unslung my MP5, preparing to move in to eliminate the target.

Suddenly, Akira rushed up to me and he peered over the catwalk, seeing Nicole asking a question and Mina answering out of amusement by revealing Nicole's true nature.

"Spectre, move in!" I ordered when I saw Nicole was about to detonate the bomb inside her.

Akira and I leaped off the catwalk and I fired a single shot through the heart, causing Nicole to disintegrate into ash and people screamed in terror as they saw the execution. More panic broke out when the bomb was shown in plain sight. The timer had already activated and Akira cursed at the misfortune.

"Damn...not good," Akira muttered in a slight panic as the rest of my unit came out of the shadows to evacuate the reporters that were from different parts of the world.

"Akira, David, the both of you have been trained on how to dispose of explosives! You'll need to disarm it!" Vera stated urgently.

"What?! But I don't remember how to do that kind of stuff!" Akira shouted in disbelief.

"I know how to disarm it. Stand back, everyone," I ordered calmly and knelt down so that I could examine the wiring while I slung my MP5.

From what I could tell, there was a red wire, a blue wire, a green wire, and a white wire. Knowing what to do, I formed my nails into claws and cut the green, red, and blue wires in order...then the timer stopped and the humans that were still in the room eyed the bomb warily.

"Is it over?" Juneau wondered and I gently lifted the explosive up like it was still live.

"The explosive has been disarmed," I notified everyone calmly, and they all sighed in relief while I instructed, "Someone find a secure container so that the bomb can be disposed of safely."

A Beowulf soldier carefully took the bomb and left the room, coming back later to inform us that the bomb had been secured and that there was nothing to worry about.

"Well now...I'm impressed HUNK. You saved everyone here and my life as well...well done. Well everyone, that ironically ended up proving the existence of vampires. Members of the press, this is our world. We live in the darkness, where blood and death rule over everything. But don't worry. For as long as you all remain good neighbors to us, I promise that we will never be a threat to you or to your loved ones. But if you ever disappoint me, this story will be different...that is all I have to say to you for now. I bid you good night and you may return to your world," Mina stated as she stood up from her chair and we all left the room.

* * *

"Well, Juneau...if you have anything to say, let's hear it," Mina said stoically while the man in question was bowing in shame.

"It is quite apparent that someone who opposes you, your Highness, has infiltrated my troops. Therefore, I have ordered the execution of every soldier I brought here with me, to root out the evil that has caused us trouble. Please accept this as proof of my loyalty to you, your Highness," Juneau spoke humbly while avoiding eye contact.

"Very well...you may go now," Mina dismissed him, and Juneau nodded once after he stood up and then he left the throne room.

"Sorry Princess, but I'm not so sure about that old guy. Shouldn't you have fired him or demoted him?" Akira questioned in confusion.

"Don't worry about Juneau. Killing me and ending our race wouldn't benefit him in any way. Besides, he would never have the courage to do so. Your's and David's success on this mission means that Juneau can no longer meddle into both of your affairs. Keep up the good work, Akira, David," Mina complimented us.

"Hold on...you mean you meant for this to happen?" Akira questioned in shock and Mina took his hand.

"I can't tell you and David how much it meant to me...seeing you two out there fighting for me without any regard for your own lives, that's the Akira Kaburagi that I've come to know so well and you David...something about you is slowly changing in a good way and I admire it," Mina complimented me and I felt a strange sensation that was almost familiar but I couldn't recall what it was.

"I guess that means Juneau wasn't the only one being tested today, was he?" Akira inquired, but it didn't sound like a question.

"I'm fully aware that you had considerable doubts about me. Consider us even...come, I want to show you two something," Mina told us as she stood up and we followed her out of the building.

We took Mina's limo and eventually stopped at a familiar park, getting out and I spotted the same three kids earlier today playing with the jump rope.

"Seems like the more time I spend with you, the more confused I get...one minute you're blackmailing an entire nation, and the next you're pouting because you can't jump rope," Akira stated and Mina sputtered.

"But...how do you know that?!" Mina demanded.

"I saw everything, even your promise to make it all the way to ten," Akira explained with a wolfish grin and Mina started blushing in embarrassment.

"What?! The only reason I played that ridiculous game is that those children insisted upon it," Mina quickly made an excuse to repair her damaged pride.

"There's no need for an excuse Ma'am, you were most definitely enjoying yourself," I said bluntly and Mina, as well as Akira, looked at me in surprise.

"David...did you just make a joke?" Akira inquired while looking at me like I was an alien.

"I was just stating the facts," I replied stoically, taking my mask and helmet off so that I could wipe the tiny beads of sweat from my face.

"Um...anyways Princess, It's nice to see you like that. I mean, watching you play jump rope with those human children...it was almost like you-" Akira said and was cut off.

"Those children aren't human, they're fangless vampires...they're members of our race who have chosen to remove their fangs in order to reject sucking the blood from other humans. In fact, there are many Fangless volunteers who are working hard to help establish the Bund. Although they have become vampires, they don't want to lose touch of their humanity. Unfortunately, because of the way they've chosen to live their lives, they face persecution from both humans and vampires alike. But once the Bund is established, they will have a place that they can call home...finally," Mina explained softly as she started walking.

"Is that why you're building the Bund for these fangless vampires?" Akira asked and Mina looked back.

"Sadly no...I wish it were," Mina stated sadly with a genuine smile.

We watched the kids being picked up by their parents and we got back in the limo so that we could go home.

* * *

A/N So, what did you all think about this chapter and how did you like the little changes I put in? Basically, I will be putting in a mixture of the anime and manga until I'm done with the anime part and will continue with the manga. One more thing, how do you people think about using all my characters in stories as cameo appearances, different stories, or a big crossover where they all have to fight against a huge threat that is trying to destroy the multiverse? If you all want to use my characters in what I described, make sure to ask me for permission first. Stay tuned everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Tokyo Landfill Zero, Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

I woke up, did my morning routine, got dressed in my school uniform, and I left my room so that I could meet up with Akira and Mina.

"Hey, ready to go?" Akira asked me when I stepped outside the building and spotted him and Mina waiting at the limo.

"Princess, I'm combat ready and awaiting your orders," I said crisply while standing at attention, and Akira rolled his eyes at being ignored.

"I don't know why I even bother with you if you're going to ignore me...it's like talking to a fucking brick wall," Akira muttered as we got in the limo.

"I don't have any orders for you right now, David. You should loosen up once in a while," Mina stated with an amused smirk.

"Negative, Ma'am. My orders are to protect you at all times and I can't afford to loosen up in a potential hot zone," I refused stoically while we were driving to the school.

"Very well...whatever makes you get up in the morning," Mina brushed off my statement and we all just descended into an awkward silence.

Eventually, we arrived at the school and went to class, where Mina was writing on the chalkboard as I paid attention.

* * *

Yuki didn't know what to think about the new transfer student David Temple...the American tended to keep to himself and was anti-social, never talking to anybody and always staying by Princess Tepes side. She shivered as she thought about the other day...when Ryohei grabbed David's shoulder and tried to interrogate him, his wrist was immediately snatched. When the American warned him, she could somehow feel that there was more to David than meets the eye. His eyes and his presence, it was almost like she was looking at an apex predator and Ryohei was the prey. David was a complete mystery and the way he reacted when his shoulder was grabbed...he reacted like any other combat veteran when they were suprised and it made her wonder what had happened to David for him to become who he is now.

Yuki perked up when she saw Akira and David entering the classroom, but she felt uncertain when Princess Tepes entered as well and she started writing on the chalkboard. Yuki had decided that when the class was over, she would approach David and see if she can get a better understanding of who he is by talking to him.

* * *

I felt someone's eyes on me and I subtly looked to see Akira's friend Yuki glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes. I didn't know why she was looking at me but I had a mission and I couldn't be distracted by a female student.

"That was flawless. Thank you, Princess," Sister Laura complemented nervously after Mina was done with her lecture on vampires and the proof of their existence.

"Call me Mina, 'cause I'm just another student in your classroom," Mina stated as she went to her desk and knocked down a case full of pencils that were on the edge of a student's desk, causing the said student to flinch.

"Oh...I-I'm so sorry," the student with short black hair and blue eyes whimpered meekly as Mina picked up the case and handed it back to him with a calm smile.

"That was my fault," Mina stated softly and the kid looked surprised.

"Um...thanks a lot," the kid said quietly and my inhuman hearing picked up on many students gasping in shock and the sounds of pencil cases falling to the ground.

Before I knew it, the school bell rang and I was ignoring the stares that were shot at me, Akira, and Mina.

"They're looking at you like you're some kinda animal at the zoo," Akira pointed out awkwardly.

"I'd prefer to think of myself as a vicious beast," Mina stated proudly.

"I don't see that," Akira remarked and Mina giggled.

"Well, I am the ruler of the Vampires. I wouldn't be living up to expectations if I didn't instill some sense of fear into humans. However, it has proven to be a difficult task because I'm so adorable," Mina said and Akira laughed quietly.

"I knew that was coming," Akira muttered and a voice called out to everyone inside the classroom.

"Hey! Coach wants everyone outside for soccer!" the kid announced and that broke the tension.

"You and David should go. I would hate for you two to miss out on such an opportunity. I will be fine on my own," Mina said and I looked at her.

"You sure Ma'am? My mission is to protect you and the mission takes priority over everything," I stated stoically and Mina giggled in amusement.

"Though I'm flattered that you are worried about me David, you don't need to be with me 24/7. Go and have fun and that's an order from your employer," Mina ordered as I stood up and I nodded sharply.

"Yes Ma'am," I agreed but Akira looked uncertain.

"I don't know," Akira said hesitantly.

"What's that? Sounds like someone else is worried about me," Mina teased.

"No, I'm worried about everyone else," Akira admitted and Mina frowned as she stood up.

"I'll show you! I'm enrolled as a student here just like the rest of you! I hereby declare that I will successfully make it through this entire school day as a regular student," Mina declared arrogantly.

I left the classroom and walked toward the boy's locker room, but I saw Yuki catching up with me and I stopped so that I could stare at her.

"Sorry for bothering you, but I just want to talk to you before we go to our next class. You must be the foreign exchange student David Temple...my name is Yuki Saegusa and it is very nice to meet you," Yuki introduced with a bow of her head and she asked, "Since we are classmates, I just wanted to get to know you better so that we can become friends. Is it okay if you could tell me where you're from in the States?"

"Where I'm currently from is something I can't divulge but I grew up in Pierce County Washington," I informed her and she perked up.

"Oh...I once studied a map of the States and where you grew up has beautiful forests and mountains. You must have gone hiking with your parents sometimes while you were growing up," Yuki stated kindly.

I didn't say anything and things became awkward fast, Yuki looking embarrassed and I stoically said, "I have to go...it was nice meeting you, Yuki-san."

"Yes...it was, um, nice meeting you too," Yuki stuttered while looking flustered and she quickly bowed her head as she turned around to leave.

* * *

"Go on, try it Akira," Mina encouraged while Akira looked down at two plates of what was supposed to be an omelet and potatoes with meat.

Akira was sweating as he smiled nervously and took a small piece of the omelet with his chopsticks, taking a bite and tasting it. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he smiled.

"It's good," Akira stated happily and Mina leaned forward in anticipation.

"You like it?!" Mina inquired in excitement.

"It's delicious. Did you really make this, Princess?" Akira asked eagerly.

"Of course I did. Now, try the simmered meat and potatoes since that's my masterpiece," Mina encouraged.

"Heh...don't mind if I do. All that running around on the soccer field made me hungry," Akira joked as he used his chopsticks to take a piece of potato and the phone suddenly rang, causing Mina's good mood to vanish and she went to the desk to answer the phone.

"Yes Vera...huh, the television?" Mina questioned in confusion.

Akira took the remote and turned on the TV which shows a news report about the Prime Minister opposing the Bipartisan Coalition Special Zone Establishment Bill, and I felt my wolf getting restless as the atmosphere inside the room turned tense.

"Well, this is unfortunate...I'm on my way right now. Would you call Alphonse just to be on the safe side?...thank you, Vera," Mina said on the phone and she hung up.

"I have to leave early today. I have some urgent business that I need to attend to," Mina informed us and I stood at attention.

"Ready for your orders, Ma'am," I stated as I went to leave with Mina.

"You and Akira are to stay here," Mina told me and Akira looked like he wanted to protest.

"With all due respect Ma'am, my mission is to keep you safe and I will be unable to perform my duties if I'm not with you 24/7," I pointed out stoically.

"That's sweet of you David, but this is something I need to do alone. You and Akira are to remain here for the rest of the day and that's an order," Mina said as she started changing out of her school uniform.

"Yes Ma'am," I said as Akira and I were forced out of the office so that Mina could have some privacy.

Akira and I headed to the roof so that we could think and Akira sighed in irritation.

"Am I of no use? I can't figure her out," Akira muttered in frustration and I looked at him.

"If the Princess wants to deal with matters on her own, then she has a good reason. We shouldn't question her motives," I replied calmly and Akira looked at me dryly.

"Right...because to you, the mission takes priority over everything. I don't get you David...haven't you ever questioned orders even once in your life?" Akira wondered in confusion.

I didn't answer and long-buried memories of being in that hell came rising back to the surface. I stared at the sky when my sharp hearing picked up the sound of someone begging and blows landing. Akira and I got down off the roof and went to investigate the commotion that was coming from an alley. I saw a group of older kids beating up the three students that helped us the other day and I could also see that the student who thanked Mina was among the kids getting attacked.

"Guys, Akira and that American are here," one kid notified the others and they tensed up.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" I heard Ryohei calling out to the bullies and the older kids bolted as he approached.

"Are you all okay? Why were they kicking the shit out of you?" Akira inquired in concern as he went to check on the four kids that were covered in bruises and dirt.

"You stay away! You and your friend! If those assholes see us talking to you or that American, they'll come back and beat the shit out of us again," the kid with glasses stated in fear.

"Shut the fuck up man, we need them. Akira and David can help us," the second student reasoned.

"Yeah. They can protect us from those guys so that we don't end up like Nanami," the third kid agreed.

"Hold on, what do you mean? I thought Nanami was just skipping school lately," Akira wondered in confusion, prompting Ryohei to take out an envelope to show it to me and Akira.

"You mean you don't know? Look," Ryohei said lowly as he shoved the envelope into Akira's hands.

Akira opened the envelope and his eyes widened in shock when he took out pictures that showed a familiar girl being attacked by vampires during the night.

"That's Nanami," Akira said in disbelief.

"Yeah. All this time we've been accusing her of skipping class, but that's what really happened to her. Pretty screwed up, huh? If you can look closely, you can see it happen in the Student Council office. That place must've been completely torn up but when we came in the next morning, it was completely untouched. Who could've possibly done such a thing? Someone who has the power to control vampires. And now that you and David know the truth, do you two still trust that vampire? Whose side are you both on?" Ryohei asked us and I stared back uncaringly.

"My mission is to protect the Princess from anyone who would harm her. If that girl is a human casualty, then she got in the way and needed to be eliminated," I stated and everyone looked at me in horror.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! That's a human being you're talking about and you don't care what had happened to her?!" Ryohei exclaimed incredulously.

"In war, survival is your responsibility. She failed to survive because she wasn't strong enough and she got eliminated as a result which is the price of war," I explained coldly and Ryohei trembled in rage.

"You son of a bitch! How can you be so fucking callous?! A person might be dead in an alley somewhere and you don't give a shit?! Who the fuck are you to be so heartless?!" Ryohei yelled in fury as he grabbed my collar and pinned me against the wall.

I stayed silent and looked back darkly, Ryohei raising a fist and shaking until he lowered his fist after a while and let go.

"You don't belong here asshole, so why don't you go back to where you came from," Ryohei growled and I simply brushed myself off as I walked away.

I went inside and eventually found myself on the roof so that I could watch the view. Akira came up to join me and he stood next to me.

"Is it true? Do you really not care about anyone if they died?" Akira inquired and I looked at him.

"If they died, then they simply weren't strong enough to survive. I learned that after witnessing death countless times and coming back alone every single time," I stated and Akira looked at me in shock.

"Oh, Kami...what the hell happened to you, David?" Akira breathed in disbelief and I stayed silent.

Pretty soon Yuki met up with us once it became dark and she started speaking.

"The city almost looks like an illusion, huh?" Yuki asked us as we watched the Bund that was in the distance.

"Unfortunately, it's a reality that neither us nor the human race can avoid any longer," Akira stated.

"What do you mean, Akira? The way you said that makes it seem like you and David are not human. So, did you like the food we gave you?" Yuki inquired.

"Oh, yeah...thankfully, it tasted a lot better than it looked," Akira quipped and Yuki smiled.

"Good...I'm glad, because the Princess worked really hard on it," Yuki said quietly.

"Hey Yuki, thanks," Akira said.

"Huh?" Yuki made a noise of confusion.

"I could tell you seasoned it for her...it tasted like your cooking and vampires don't have the same sense of taste humans do...so there's no way she can possibly cook. But, knowing her, she probably refused to admit that she couldn't do it and insisted on cooking anyway. I bet she didn't even thank you, did she?" Akira asked and Yuki looked to the side.

"No, she didn't...I'm sure she will eventually. Seems like you and David know her pretty well," Yuki remarked and Akira looked taken aback.

"Um...not really," Akira muttered sheepishly.

I suddenly caught the familiar scent of vampires quickly approaching and many vampires came out of the shadows to attack us, which made my training kick in as I tackled Akira and Yuki to the floor to prevent them from getting swiped. I held Yuki close as I stood up and I let her go so that I could get ready for combat.

"Tch...these assholes again," Akira grumbled in irritation as he stood up and he nodded to me in appreciation.

I nudged Yuki behind me and we all backed up to get some breathing room, but the vampires were approaching us with looks of sadistic glee.

"They're not human so watch your sectors," I notified calmly and I looked behind us to see that we were surrounded which forced us to stop as they formed into a circle around us.

"No way...they're wearing our school uniforms," Yuki whimpered in terror as it started raining and I got ready to defend myself.

The crowd of vampires charged us and I took up a combat stance, ducking, weaving, blocking, deflecting attacks and retaliating with rapid strikes, palm hits, roundhouse kicks, side kicks, bone breaking techniques and an impressive display of reflexes. I broke the nose of one vampire with a fast strike to the face and my eyes started glowing golden, my hands and arms growing black fur while claws and paw-pads formed. One vampire reached into his jacket and threw some kind of dust at me and it hit me in the face, my throat closing up and agonizing pain rushing through my body as I realized that the dust was silver. I choked and gagged at the pain while I stumbled back but I pushed through the agonizing sensation and charged at the vampires, who widened their eyes at the sight.

"What the fuck?! How the hell is he still coming?!" one vampire cried out in disbelief.

"That's no ordinary flea-bag! Kill him!" another vampire ordered and many charged at me.

It wasn't easy fighting while the silver dust was affecting my strength, senses, and reflexes but I took down the rest of the attackers through sheer willpower alone and stood victorious while nearly all of the attackers were lying on the ground in agony or turned to dust from getting killed. I kept coughing and trying to clear my system of the silver while nursing cuts and bruises that I had gotten from a few lucky hits, and I staggered over to one of the vampires that were still alive. I barely knelt down and yanked him up slightly by his jacket collar, the vampire staring at me in fear and agony.

"What the fuck are you?" the vampire stuttered in terror while my glowing eyes showed power and strength.

I didn't say anything and impaled the vampire through the chest with my claws, ripping out his heart and crushing it into a bloody and meaty paste which caused the vampire to turn into ash. I turned to look at the vampires that were still alive. The survivors looked paralyzed with pure and uncontrollable terror as I stepped forward, causing them to step back.

"Tell your master that his death's come due and that he cannot escape the Reaper," I instructed coldly and the survivors bolted in complete fear.

The adrenaline wore off and I fell onto my hands and knees while my eyes, arms, and hands changed back, breathing heavily as Akira and Yuki rushed over to check on me.

"David! Oh Kami, are you okay?! How did you do that?" Yuki questioned in complete worry as Akira lifted me to my feet with one of my arms around his shoulders.

"I'll be fine...the Death cannot die and I'm special," I groaned while my body was clearing the silver from my system.

"That doesn't mean you should've risked your life like that! You could've died, you baka!" Yuki scolded as she took my other arm and we went back inside to dry off.

We entered the gym and headed to the boy's locker room, taking off our wet clothes and leaving them to dry while I recovered.

"Those fuckers were wearing our school uniform. I don't know what the hell is going on...how in Kami's name could vampires have infiltrated our school? I have to call the Princess and tell her about this," Akira stated urgently as he took out his cell phone.

"I don't understand why you and David are more worried about her safety than your own lives," Yuki stated and Akira grimaced.

"Do you remember the day I suddenly collapsed in the schoolyard? That was the first time we met face to face...she'd come searching for me even though I had lost my memory and I wouldn't remember her. Because of some silly promise I made as a kid, she risked her own life to come and find me. I feel like she's-" Akira could've continued but Yuki spoke.

"I saw you and a heavily armed man in a mask later that day...I saw you three running from someone, or something. I couldn't believe it...there were all of these guards who were secretly following you and that masked man...almost like they were protecting you from the shadows," Yuki confessed and Akira recoiled.

"Wait, you saw us?!" Akira questioned and he accidentally knocked over the improvised clothing rack, showing Yuki while she was covering her front with a sheet and everything went into an awkward silence after that.

I stopped paying attention and listened to the pouring rain that was raging on outside...and I suddenly heard Akira's phone ringing which prompted the teenaged werewolf to answer it.

"Hello?...nothing much, what about you?...no, not at all and David's doing just fine...still being stoic as usual. Hey Princess, let me ask you something...I can trust you, right?...okay, thanks for telling me...I really wanted to hear that...I know. David and I'll see you when we get back...goodnight, Princess," Akira said and he hung up, looking at Yuki and saying, "David and I are gonna go."

"Okay," Yuki said quietly as we put on our dry uniforms and went our separate ways.

Akira and I left the building but I stopped when I caught the scent of someone that was similar to my kind but feline in nature.

"David? What's wrong?" Akira asked in concern and I looked at him.

"I have something to take care of...I'll meet you back at the Bund," I stated and Akira shrugged as he looked away and left me alone.

As soon as Akira was out of earshot, I called out, "I caught your scent so come out and identify yourself!"

"Well, looks like I've been discovered by the Big Bad Wolf...how amusing," a female seductive voice sounded out and I followed the voice to see a teenaged girl crouched on a table, the girl wearing a high school uniform and her hair was in pig tails.

As soon as I spotted the girl, my eyes started glowing gold and the girl's eyes also glowed gold while her pupils formed into the slits of a feline...the two of us showed our true nature while the girl took out a piece of hard candy and bit down on it with her sharp teeth.

* * *

A/N And Done. Now, I have been putting down hints on who I am going pair David with. If you can tell me the answer on the first try, then well done. Do you all like the chapter? Let me know and stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

I kept staring at the girl who was smirking at me. She started speaking.

"Damn...you certainly don't talk much, do you," the girl stated calmly.

"Identify yourself or I will consider you hostile," I demanded coldly and the girl held up her hands mockingly.

"Very well then, tall, dark, and mysterious...my name is Mei Rei and may I inquire the name of the one who eliminated dozens of vampires?" Mei inquired curiously.

"It's David Temple...why are you watching us? I caught your scent the other day when we were escaping those Student Council Executives so why are you watching us?" I interrogated.

"Heh...I guess you could say you caught my interest, Temple-san. You show up out of nowhere in this country and wound up in the employment of the Princess but I can't find any records on you...you are such an enigma and it interests me," Mei admitted with a feline grin but I stared back stoically.

"Why are you here?" I questioned.

"Tell me something...you are the Princess' new personal guard...HUNK, am I right?" Mei asked and I tensed up.

"That's classified information so you're not supposed to know that. Who are you and who do you work for?" I interrogated with a sharp glare while I itched to change form and eliminate Mei for knowing classified information.

"I'm a servant of the royal family who's been sworn to protect the true blood lineage of vampires," Mei explained.

"The Princess didn't notify me about you and you're not with the Earth Clan...you smell similar but you're feline in nature so what are you?" I inquired.

"You're sharp, cold, calculated, ruthless, and a highly trained elite soldier who always puts the mission above everything else? It's no wonder why the Princess chose you...for your information, I'm a werecat and as for the Princess not notifying you about me, what do you really know about the Princess? She's got you fooled. Remember that first day when she hired you? All of that chaos was a part of her plan. She was attempting to lure out the people who were trying to kill her and test your loyalty to her...she mobilized an entire battalion of troops just to make sure you three were protected. Crazy, huh? I thought it was sweet how you and Akira fought so desperately to keep her safe, thinking you two were the only ones who could protect her from harm. Sorry kiddo, but you and Akira don't know anything. Not about the Vampire Bund, or about your beloved Princess...she isn't the sweet, innocent girl Akira think she is," Mei stated as she took out a piece of candy and crunched it with her sharp teeth.

"Whatever the Princess' reasons are is her business. It's not my duty to question her," I stated stoically and Mei threw her head back so that she could laugh.

"Oh, Kami...you are still so damn loyal even when the cold hard facts are thrown in your face...you're like a dog doing whatever your master wants you to do so that you can get a bone. Why don't you ask the Princess what your purpose really is," Mei challenged me as a helicopter flew nearby.

Mei winked at me and she used her inhuman speed to vanish from the desk she was crouched on, leaving me to my thoughts. Soon, I caught Akira's scent nearby.

"You can come out, Akira," I announced and Akira hesitantly came out with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Is it true? The Princess wouldn't lie to us, would she?" Akira wondered thoughtfully.

"It's not our job to question the Princess, Akira. Let's move out," I ordered and we started to head back home, but I caught a look of doubt on Akira's face as we headed back to the Bund.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you see her. She refusing visitors...the Princess is very tired and she needs her rest. I can't allow anyone inside, not even you two," Vera refused as we stood in front of Mina's room.

"I have to talk to her. Please, it's really important," Akira insisted but Vera shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now," Vera repeated stubbornly.

"Understood, Ma'am," I said calmly and I nudged Akira in the opposite direction so that we could leave.

While we were walking, I saw the look of frustration on Akira's face. We stopped when we heard the maids chatting nearby. While we listened in, Akira's eyes narrowed in confusion and he wondered, "A little boy?"

Once we were done listening, we headed to the elevator and used it to find this little boy that was mentioned. We arrived on the floor we were looking for and found the guestroom that supposedly held the kid inside. Akira opened the doors and we spotted a boy that was sitting on the bed and crying, prompting us to approach. Akira knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked in concern.

"That strange lady took me and brought me here," the kid gasped while he was sobbing.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" Akira inquired gently while I stood nearby.

"Shinya Mizoguchi," Shinya whimpered and Akira widened his eyes.

"Mizoguchi?" Akira muttered in surprise.

"My Tou-chan is Koichi Mizoguchi and my Jiji is Katsuichi Mizoguchi," Shinya informed us.

"The Prime Minister?" Akira wondered in shock.

"My neck hurts bad," Shinya complained and I noticed a bandage that was on his neck.

"Would it be alright if I took a look at it?" Akira asked and the kid nodded.

Akira went over to gently peel the bandage off and he looked in horror when he saw two puncture wounds that were on Shinya's neck.

"I want to go home," Shinya begged and Akira hugged him gently while I started to think about what had changed me into the cold and ruthless mercenary I am now. I was briefly flooded with memories of me as a child, begging and pleading for anyone to help me after being left to die in that Godforsaken basement for days and covered in the blood of two people I loved.

Time passed until it was daylight and Akira and I went to school to try and take our minds off what we had seen, but Akira wanted to interrogate Mina once we had free time. As we walked to the classroom, and I heard the sounds of desks crashing around which prompted us to rush inside to see Yuki about to be attacked by the kid that thanked Mina yesterday. I caught a whiff that his scent had changed into a vampire as Akira and I rushed forward with our inhuman speed. I restrained him in a chokehold and Akira grabbed the kid's wrist before he could shred Yuki apart with his new claws.

"Oh Kami...Hiko," Akira breathed out in a combination of shock, horror, and disbelief.

"You and your American friend should let go Akira...I really don't want to have to hurt you both. You've always been so nice to me and David-san never bullied me," Hiko warned menacingly.

"Fucking hell! Why did you do this, Hiko?! Don't you realize what it means to become a vampire?!" Akira questioned incredulously and Hiko freed his wrist while slamming the back of his head into my face, forcing me to let go.

"It means I'm more powerful than you and your American friend!" Hiko declared insanely as he charged at Akira with the intention of impaling his side.

Akira weaved out of the way and smashed his elbow into Hiko's face, breaking a fang and grabbing him so that he could pin him down, face first on a desk which caused Hiko to yelp in pain.

"My fang...I lost my fang!" Hiko screamed in agony while he struggled.

"Why Hiko? Why did you become a vampire?" Akira asked softly.

"Akira..." Hiko whimpered brokenly as Akira let him go.

"I know you had a hard time with bullies so I can understand why you wanted power...but still, this wasn't the way to go about it. Who turned you into a vampire, Hiko? It's very important that you tell me. Who is your master?" Akira inquired firmly.

"Master...sorry!" Hiko apologized and suddenly bolted out of the classroom before I could stop him.

"Hiko!" Akira called out as we went to pursue him but Mina's limo pulling up outside caught our attention.

* * *

After looking for Hiko, we couldn't track him down and decided to go see Mina. Akira and I entered the office and saw Mina adjusting her hair.

"You sure seem happy," Akira pointed out as we entered and Mina perked up when she noticed us.

"Akira, David, good news! We finally struck a deal with the Prime Minister. We're going to be making the announcement later tonight," Mina informed us cheerfully but Akira scowled.

"Well...good for you," Akira said lowly with a hard glare, causing Mina to look at him in confusion.

"Is there something wrong? You seem awfully cranky today," Mina wondered.

"There are vampires in the school. They were able to sneak in somehow and now they are feeding on the human students. Did you know about this?" Akira interrogated and he scoffed when he saw Mina looking hesitant.

"Of course you did...so then you know what happened to Nanami too," Akira said bitterly.

"While I received a report about it, I suppose I should've been on top of the matter but I had pressing business matters to be attended to," Mina stated as she stopped admiring herself in the mirror.

"You had pressing business matters, huh? You mean like using a kid to blackmail the entire country?" Akira accused and Mina stopped heading to her desk as the temperature in the room became cold from tension.

"How do you know about that?" Mina inquired stoically.

"Because David and I met him," Akira stated.

"The future of the Bund is in jeopardy because of Mizoguchi...I have to use any means necessary," Mina said coldly and Akira looked pissed at that statement.

"But he's just a kid! Don't you think you are taking this a bit too far by crossing a line, Princess?!" Akira protested and Mina whipped her head around to shoot him a vicious glare.

"How dare you question my motives! You wouldn't understand, Akira! The fate of the Vampire Kingdom rests on my shoulders...I will use whatever tactics I see fit to achieve my goal! That is the duty of a policy maker! You are a child who is unable to understand the intricacies of politics so stay out of it!" Mina reprimanded harshly which caused Akira to flinch.

"Princess...at least tell me one thing. That day? The day you came to the school to find me? It wasn't because you wanted to see me, was it?" Akira accused darkly.

"Why should I answer since you won't believe me anyway," Mina stated lowly and Akira huffed.

"You are a kid...you are an entitled brat. I'll bet that promise we made doesn't mean a thing to you...I should've known," Akira scoffed bitterly and I caught a hint of hurt cross Mina's eyes for a second.

"I'm finished talking to you, Akira. Would you and David please leave?" Mina suggested stoically.

"If I may Princess...is it alright if I talk to you about something? With your permission, of course," I asked calmly and Mina sighed in irritation.

"Very well David...I might as well hear what you have to say," Mina reluctantly agreed and Akira stormed out of the office while I clasped my hands together on my belt and stood at attention.

"So, have you decided to give me a lecture or are you going to question my motives too?" Mina inquired bitterly.

"Negative Ma'am...I just wanted to ask you something if it was alright with you," I stated and Mina huffed.

"Fine. What do you wish to know?" Mina asked as she sat down at her desk.

"The day you hired me...why did you make me your personal guard? And I'm only asking out of curiosity," I wondered as Mei's words ran through my mind.

"David...I'm tired. I'm tired of a lot of things...and I guess the reason why I hired you is that I saw potential in you that could be molded into something extraordinary. You are the last of your breed in the Earth Clan and I'll admit I wanted to use you for my own ambitions at first...but now I see you as someone who's irreplaceable and it would be a great shame if something were to happen to you under my employment...is that what you wanted to hear?" Mina inquired.

"Yes Ma'am...my apologizes if I was questioning your motives. I just wanted to know where I stand in your employment...I'll leave you to your thoughts," I said crisply as I nodded and I left the office.

I tracked Akira down outside in the pouring rain and saw him looking angry while he was staring up at the sky.

"I can't trust her...I wanted to believe you, Princess!" Akira shouted and when he saw me, a sour expression appeared.

"What the hell do you want? Did the Princess send you to make sure I behave like some lowly dog? Sounds like her," Akira spat out.

"You were being out of line in there...the Princess has her reasons and it is not our duty to question her motives," I lectured firmly and Akira chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah...that's what I expected from you David..."putting the mission before everything"...how do you live with yourself, following orders and not caring if people die?" Akira inquired lowly.

"I follow orders and do my job with utmost efficiency...I can't afford to get attached to anyone in my unit if they won't be strong enough to survive. The strong survive and the weak die...that's how things are in this world and it's how it always will be," I stated coldly and Akira looked at me in anger.

"So you don't give a shit about what had happened to that kid?! You know what I think...I think there is something so broken inside of you that you don't care about anyone but yourself," Akira retorted and I reacted by grabbing him by his neck and slamming him to the ground, making him choke as my eyes started glowing gold and I formed fur, claws, and paw-pads on my arms and hands.

Akira retaliated by kicking me off and he stood up to show dominance with a glare, his hands and arms also changing as we circled each other with soft inhuman growls and baring our sharp teeth. I rushed forward and started performing rapid strikes and slashes which forced Akira to go on the defensive by barely dodging and getting hit a few times. Akira threw a punch and I blocked it, clocking him hard across the face with a haymaker and jumping up to knock him to the ground with a mid-air kick. Akira snarled ferally as he took off his clothes and shifted into his wolf-man form, prompting me to do the same and we used our inhuman speed to try and gain an advantage over each other. I blocked and deflected punches, swipes, and kicks as I hit Akira with many combat techniques, one sending him smashing into a wall which caused a crater to form and Akira roared in frustration as he shifted into his full wolf form to charge at me with rage. I also changed into my full wolf form as we lunged and tackled each other to the ground, rolling around while everything turned into a frenzy of sharp teeth and claws as we swiped and bit at each other. I eventually pinned Akira to the ground with a paw on his side.

I clamped my jaws on his throat and he snarled at me defiantly, but a little pressure made him yelp in pain and he showed submission by lowering his ears and his tail went between his hind legs while he started whimpering and rolling onto his back to accept defeat. Satisfied, I let go and padded over to my now soaking clothes, shifting back to my human form and putting them back on as Akira did the same thing.

"There's one thing you need to learn, Akira. People like me...we don't have luxuries like you do...we live in a world full of blood, death, darkness, and despair, and we are sometimes so deep in that world of darkness and pain that taking lives for chump change is all we are ever good for..." I trailed off quietly with a dark expression.

Akira didn't say anything as we went back inside and headed to the classroom, opening the door to see Yuki, Ryohei, and that long-haired kid as they looked at us.

"Akira, David," Yuki greeted in surprise while Ryohei glared at us unpleasantly.

"What the fuck do you two want?" Ryohei inquired with a sour expression.

"We need you to help us," Akira stated.

"Help you do what?" the long-haired kid asked.

"Find and kill every vampire who's hiding in our school," Akira clarified coldly as thunder sounded out.

* * *

The plan was simple...Akira would go out and get as many weapons as he could carry while I made sure the humans stayed inside the chapel that was near the school. At first, the other students were completely against having me with them since in their eyes, I was nothing more than an American that caused too much trouble, but a look from me shut them up pretty quick and they reluctantly agreed.

"Before she went missing, Nanami wanted to make sure that the students of our school were able to protect themselves. That's why we've gathered here this afternoon," the long-haired kid announced while the small crowd looked at us.

"We'd like to thank you for your help with this, Sister Laura," Ryohei complimented the Nun who was standing nearby.

"It's my duty to protect you not only as your Sensei but also as a servant of our Lord," Sister Laura stated humbly and Ryohei nodded in gratitude.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Our first step is figuring out which students at our school have become vampires. We can't fight until we know what we are dealing with," the long-haired kid stated.

"But how are going to be able to tell who's a vampire?" a female student inquired.

"Yeah...it's not like we will be able to tell by looking at them," another female student agreed.

"There is one way to find out," Ryohei said which caused the crowd to mutter.

"Tomorrow, we're going to hold a schoolwide assembly out on the lawn. As most of you know, vampires and sunlight don't mix so anyone who's a vampire won't be able to come to the assembly," the long-haired kid informed the crowd.

"But isn't there some kind of lotion they can put on?" a female student asked in confusion.

"We already got that covered...David," Ryohei gave me the go ahead.

"The shade gel the enemy uses to protect themselves from the sun loses its effects after fifteen minutes of direct exposure. In this case, it won't help them. One more thing...the enemy has inhuman strength so don't let them grab you, or your ass is grass. Make sure to kill them either by decapitation or perforation of the heart," I warned stoically as I walked forward and people whispered.

"Akira and David came to us asking for help in fighting the vampires...they are on our side. Don't worry," the kid with long-hair reassured as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"A vampire's blood has a distinct scent and I have a fierce sense of smell...I can identify the enemy easily," I notified and the students looked at me in surprise and wonder.

"And there you have it. While we are on the subject, you don't smell any vampires in here, do you?" the kid with long-hair asked.

"No...I haven't caught a whiff of any enemy contact so we're good. The best tactical option is to stay here tonight and hold position at all costs...and the first thing that needs to happen is that no one opens the front door for any reason until Akira comes back," I instructed calmly.

"Why?" Ryohei asked in confusion.

"The enemy is very clever and they will use every dirty tactic to either get us to open the doors or try and smoke us out...even using humans as bait. So when I say those doors stay closed no matter what, I mean it because the last thing anyone in here needs is someone doing something stupid and compromising the building. Sister Laura, this building is defensible, correct?" I asked.

"Oh...well, the chapel's windows have shutters and there is an emergency generator. Yes, I think so," Sister Laura agreed.

"Copy that. Everyone set up defenses because it could be a long wait until Akira gets back," I instructed and everyone nodded.

"So, anyone who doesn't show up tomorrow is a vampire. Once we identify them, we'll take action. We won't let these vampires take over our school. You with me?!" Ryohei inquired.

"Hai!" the crowd agreed and we got started on making the building more secure by blocking places the vampires could get in but also planning for an escape if things turn into a FUBAR situation.

I was instructing people on making the building more defensible when Yuki approached me.

"You took charge pretty quickly," Yuki commented and I looked at her.

"They need someone right now to lead them or they won't survive tonight," I stated fatalistically.

"True...y'know David, you've changed somehow. You seem...different since I last saw you and I mean that in a good way," Yuki pointed out.

"I'm the same as I've always been and nothing will change that," I replied while I helped set up the barricade that was blocking the front doors.

"I don't think that's true...if you didn't care about these people, you wouldn't be helping them right now," Yuki refused.

"You don't know anything about me Yuki, and it's better that you don't know. Whoever you see me as, get rid of those thoughts because I'm not the good person you think I am," I stated coldly and Yuki put a hand on my shoulder.

"David...I don't know what had happened to you before you transferred to this country, but I have faith that some part of you does care about other people and that you will do the right thing in the end," Yuki told me kindly, and I felt a slight warm feeling I couldn't explain while my lips twitched slightly.

I shook it off since I had a mission and I couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

* * *

I didn't know how long time had passed, but I kept my eyes on my watch while also keeping my other senses open.

"So, what's up?" I heard Ryohei ask, and I looked up to see him speaking with a group of other students.

"Junior High ended about an hour ago and the High School should-" a female student started to say, but thunder rang out which caused most students to jump with a yelp.

"It's just thunder, so remain calm," I said and most students looked at me.

"Are you sure that it's gonna be sunny tomorrow?" a female student asked no one in particular.

"Well...it's what the forecast predicted," another female student answered.

I kept scanning the perimeter and after a while, the lights suddenly shut off which caused panic to break out.

"Oh Kami, what's happening?! A blackout?!" a student cried out in fear.

"Everybody remain calm! The storm knocked out the power, so do not panic. Sister Laura, go turn on the emergency generator so that we can have visual of the perimeter," I instructed.

"Of course," Sister Laura agreed as Ryohei approached me.

"David...you don't think the vampires are responsible for this, do you?" Ryohei inquired.

"Chances are that they are responsible for cutting the power so that they can render us blind, but telling everybody that we think they may be responsible when we don't actually know, is going to cause panic and problems. So unless we know that the enemy is responsible, the last thing we need is to cause an unnecessary panic so don't jump to conclusions unless we have actual intel of enemy contact," I said and Ryohei looked at me strangely.

"I really don't understand you, David. The way you're talking makes it sound like you're American military. Is there something you're keeping from everyone?" Ryohei wondered in confusion.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," I said simply and Ryohei sighed irritably.

"I don't know why I even bothered asking...you're just too different from the rest of us David, and I'm not talking about the fact that you are an American that talks like a soldier. There is something predatory about you and I have been unable to figure it out ever since we first encountered each other," Ryohei stated just as there was a bang on the front doors, causing the other students to jump from the sudden noise.

"You guys...let me in," a familiar voice sounded out from right outside.

"Who's there?!" Yuki called out while I stood up from the bench I was sitting on.

"It's me...please let me in. I need help," the voice begged and everyone started whispering in surprise.

"Is that...that sounds like Nanami," Ryohei said in shock.

"N-no way...I thought she was dead!" A male student exclaimed in disbelief.

"I escaped from the vampires but...I'm injured. Please let me in...I-I need to see a doctor," Nanami whimpered and Ryohei looked uncertain.

"What the hell should we do?" Ryohei wondered hesitantly and the kid with long-hair looked at him.

"We have no choice," the kid said and they started to run to the doors but I stepped in their path which forced them to stop.

"I gave explicit instructions that these doors are not to be opened for any reason. Step back, now," I commanded coldly.

"Fuck you man! Our friend is out there and she needs help!" Ryohei protested incredulously but I was unmoved.

"Your friend is quite possibly being used as bait to get you to open the doors or she might've been turned into a vampire to lure you outside. I'm not about to let this area get compromised so my orders still stand. No one is to open these doors for any reason, so step back or I'll use force," I warned coldly but I heard something behind me and I looked back to see that a female student had removed the barricade and was about to open the door.

"Hang on Nanami, I'll let you in!" the kid declared and I felt my professional front drop.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get away from those damn doors!" I shouted as I tried to stop the girl by rushing over to grab her, but it was too late.

The doors opened and Nanami was standing on the other side, her scent now that of a vampire. I moved everyone behind me as Nanami stared at us with bloodlust.

"It's...you!" Yuki cried out behind me in disbelief as Nanami shot a fanged grin at her.

"Hello there, Yuki. I'm so sorry," Nanami stated mockingly as her eyes glowed red and I spotted many other vampires standing behind her with sadistic grins.

"Everybody stay behind me right now!" I ordered urgently as I got ready to defend myself and the humans behind me.

The vampires charged us and I got myself in a combat stance to fight back against the enemy that wanted us dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

I didn't know how long I was fighting, but I kept raising hell for the vampires that were struggling to take me down.

"Dammit! What the hell is he made of?!" one vampire roared incredulously as I broke an attacker's arm and slammed my foot into a knee to take another one down.

"Just keep swarming him! He has to get tired eventually!" a vampire ordered as I slammed two heads together and did a palm strike into the chest of a third.

It almost seemed neverending, but my blood was running hot and my wolf was howling gleefully at me eliminating my prey. I kept fighting and killing many vampires that wanted to kill the humans that were nearby, the rush of shedding blood and ripping vampires apart made my blood sing...it was like a deadly dance that was playing on loop and for the first time in a long time, I felt enthralled at being pushed to my limits.

"He's just one fucking mutt!" a vampire cried out in disbelief as I impaled an attacker with my claws and ripped his heart out.

"Well, that one filthy mutt is kicking all of our asses! That's no ordinary flea-bag!" a vampire stated as I decapitated a vampire and tore another one in half, blood spraying on me as I did a roundhouse kick that sent an attacker crashing through a stained glass window. He landed outside in a heap as I ripped off the arms of an attacker and sent her flying into a wall with a kick.

I suddenly heard clapping once I finished off the last attacker and I looked to see a kid with nicely combed blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a school uniform. The kid was smiling in amusement and I noticed that he has a sword strapped to his waist, the unpleasant scent of silver coming from it.

"My, my...to think that you killed every last newborn I had turned. You aren't the Princess' personal guard dog just for show," the kid observed with a smooth and calm voice.

"You must be the master of the rogue vampires that have been causing trouble lately...identify yourself or face termination," I demanded sharply and the kid laughed.

"Getting straight to the point...very well. You could say I'm a...person who wants to change the world for the betterment of the Vampire Race. And in order to do that, you curs must first be wiped clean from this world so that you don't pollute this planet with your foul stench," the kid declared arrogantly.

I didn't say anything and stared icily at the kid, causing him to mock, "Hmph...so the mangy mongrel is trying to stare me to death...angry that your master didn't give you a bone?"

"That's quite enough," a familiar voice announced sternly and I looked to see that it was Mina, who was wearing nothing but a sheet and glaring at the kid that was kneeling into a bow.

"Ma'am," I greeted with a salute and Mina nodded.

"You've done well David, but it's time for me to take over from here," Mina stated and I nodded as I went over to check on the many humans that were staring at me in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and wonder.

"You all good?" I inquired.

"David...what the fuck are you? Are you a vampire?" Ryohei breathed out in shock.

"Negative...I'm different than the Vampire Race," I stated stoically while I knelt down in front of Yuki and made sure she wasn't injured.

"David...thank you, for keeping us safe. Whatever you are, you are a good person in the end," Yuki muttered with a smile and that warm feeling flickered inside me again.

"I have a mission to keep you all from harm...and the mission takes priority over everything," I said as I felt satisfied at not seeing any injuries or bites.

As I was finished with checking the status of every human, I heard a howl of agony and I looked behind me to see the kid with blond hair screaming and clutching his face while Mina held the sword, staring at the kid coldly as he staggered back in pain.

"You're pathetic, Jean! Your ignorance will be your downfall...you should know that we can never be the rulers of this world!" Mina declared harshly as she pointed the sword at Jean.

"But why not?!" Jean growled in pain as he looked at her in shock.

"We cannot survive without humans. In fact, our very existence is depended upon them...we're merely travelers in this world. The purpose of the Bund is solely to give those travelers a place to rest their wings for a short while...that is also why I created the school. I never wanted to conquer the world because it was quite the opposite. I wanted to be like the humans I had watched for so long. I wanted to see what it was like...to be just a normal girl for once," Mina confessed quietly.

"Princess..." Yuki trailed off in awe at the statement and I looked to see the humans staring at her in a different light.

"However, we all know how that had turned out...I neglected my duties and as a result, this happened though it was thanks to David that he prevented this situation from becoming worse. I will make you pay for what you have done," Mina hissed in cold fury and Jean trembled at knowing he was screwed.

"Wait! Princess, if you refuse to join us then at least give me the chance to join you! Please-" Jean tried to reason, but he was cut off.

"Silence! You insolent little boy...I would never allow an insect like yourself to join my ranks!" Mina declared harshly.

Jean trembled in rage as his body suddenly grew and changed until a hybrid of a man and a bat stood before her, causing the humans to make noises of alarm and fear at the terrifying sight.

"What the fuck?!" Ryohei cried out in disbelief while Yuki gasped in shock.

"So, you decided to transform...your true form is foul, fitting for a despicable creature like you," Mina insulted and the man-bat went to attack her.

"Stop now!" Mina commanded and the creature suddenly stopped before it could grab her, causing Mina to add, "Good. You are a child of Dermaille and as such, you are forbidden to disobey my orders. Go ahead and try."

The creature struggled to move but it was having no luck and Mina chopped off its left arm with a swing of the sword, causing blood to spray everywhere as the creature roared in agony.

"To think a vile creature like you...has the bloodline that is close to mine makes me sick," Mina stated in disgust and the creature trembled in fear.

 **"Please, forgive me, Princess! Please!"** the creature pleaded but Mina was unsympathetic.

"It's too late," Mina stated coldly and was about to stab the creature in the heart.

Suddenly, something shot out of nowhere and hit the blade of the sword, causing it to be launched out of Mina's hands, and the creature grabbed her in a bearhug. I went to take action by charging at the creature but it tightened its grip.

 **"That's far enough, you filthy dog! Take one more step and the Princess dies!"** the creature threatened and I stopped moving while staring coldly, inwardly cursing at how everything had suddenly turned into a SNAFU situation.

"Let go of me!" Mina protested while struggling in the creature's grip and a familiar voice spoke.

"Well...it looks as though this fight has settled," the voice stated mockingly and I looked to see that it was the kid with long hair, who stepped forward with a smirk.

"We will change the world, and we will use your power to do so, Princess. I'm sorry, but you must die vampire!" the kid declared as he unsheathed a knife and went to attack Mina as Yuki ran out to stand as a shield for Mina, prompting me to react by stepping in the way and grabbing his wrists as we struggled.

"You're a traitor to your own kind...vampire," I stated while I disarmed him and picked him up, tossing the kid into a wall and he choked from the impact just as Akira burst through the ceiling and landed before us with a steely glare.

 **"Damn you!"** Jean snarled in rage, and he shoved Mina and Yuki to the ground as he charged at me.

I weaved under his swipe and ripped out his heart with my claws as I passed him, leaping onto a bench and crushing the heart into a meaty paste with my inhuman strength which caused Jean to start turning into dust.

 **"Impossible...beaten by a lowly mongrel..."** Jean groaned weakly as he disintegrated and everything became quiet after that.

"I had heard Telomere had a human sympathizer but I never imagined it would be you...how could you, Saicho?" Akira wondered quietly, his voice filled with betrayal just as my unit and Beowulf troops stormed the chapel with guns, sweeping the area and checking rooms for any more enemy contact.

"Stand down Spectre! The situation is under control now. Take him into custody," I ordered while I gestured to Saicho.

"Yes sir," my second in command Takashi agreed with a sharp nod as he signaled one of the members of our unit to cuff Saicho.

As the perimeter was secured and the humans were escorted out of the building to receive medical treatment, I was approached by Yuki.

"So...it's over?" Yuki inquired hesitantly.

"Not yet...there is still one more thing Akira and I need to do," I stated coldly as I went to stand next to Akira, the two of us facing Mina as she picked up the sword and turned to stare at us.

"Princess..." Akira trailed off quietly.

"Hi Akira," Mina greeted emotionlessly as the front doors closed.

"C'mon, let's go. It's over, right?" Yuki tried to reason as she approached but a look from me stopped her.

"As David said...it isn't over just yet," Mina stated stoically as she pointed the sword at us.

"No, it's not," Akira agreed coldly.

"What do you mean? Why?" Yuki inquired in shock.

"I'm sorry...you wouldn't understand, Yuki. Let's just say that I have my intentions and they have theirs. Once a sword is drawn, it cannot be put away without first crossing blades...isn't that right, Akira? David?" Mina asked us.

"Yes..." Akira trailed off in agreement which caused Yuki to gasp in horror.

"There's no advising you against this? This is your final decision, Ma'am?" I asked stoically, but I felt the strange feeling of pain in my heart.

"Unfortunately yes, David...I've made my decision and there is no changing it," Mina declared with a hint of regret and I nodded.

"I understand..." I trailed off with a hardened glare and went into a combat stance.

"I'm sorry Princess...I can't help but question you or myself for that matter. I feel bad for you...you've had to fight on your own for so long," Akira said sympathetically.

"I don't need sympathy! You don't understand Akira...I want things to be the way they were and I want you by my side again, but I know that will never happen so I have to stop living in the past!" Mina roared in grief as she charged us.

"Princess...forgive me," I said quietly while something wet ran down my right cheek and I realized that it was a single tear.

Akira and I dodged the swing as we passed her and stood still.

"Deep down I knew...I knew that everything had changed. We could never be together all those years ago...and if we can never go back to that, then I might as well kill you!" Mina cried out in anguish as she started transforming before our eyes, growing taller and older until a beautiful adult woman stood in Mina's place with black armor and bat wings.

Mina charged at us and we jumped out of the way, twisting in mid-air and landing just as Mina sent a bench at us. Akira and I changed our hands and we smashed the bench with our inhuman strength, Yuki's eyes widening in horror when she saw our hands.

"Akira, David, your hands!" Yuki cried out in shock and the long-buried feeling of regret came to the surface.

"David and I never wanted you to find out about our secrets Yuki, but...now you know why I've been so distant. I didn't want to put you in any kind of danger..." Akira trailed off as we crouched with our eyes glowing.

Akira and I shifted into our wolf-man forms and lifted our heads to roar, causing Yuki to cover her mouth in disbelief as we looked at her calmly.

 **"Thank you for everything you've done for me, but I have to go back to where I belong,"** Akira stated sorrowfully.

 **"This is who I am Yuki...my name is David Temple, my codename is Grim Reaper HUNK, and I am a Supreme Alpha of the Earth Clan, werewolves that have served the royal Tepes family and I'm the last of the Supreme Alphas. We are a long bloodline of warriors who have served the ruling vampire family since ancient times...you are a kind girl that never should've been exposed to this cold world of darkness and despair. You showed me kindness and I thank you for it, but you should stay away from us and live your own life,"** I told her calmly as I got ready for combat.

"Akira, David...you don't have to do this!" Yuki cried out to us as we charged at Mina.

Mina swing at us and we ducked, Akira hitting her with the back of his fist which sent her into a wall and I rushed over to grab her by the neck to pin her to the wall. Mina stabbed me in the shoulder with the silver sword and I roared in pain as the wound hissed, letting go of Mina and she tried to fly away but I grabbed her ankle and threw her to Akira. Akira sent Mina crashing through a stained glass window with a punch and Mina rushed at us, the sounds of fighting and animalistic snarling ringing out throughout the chapel as we kept fighting and we wound up on the roof. I stared at Mina while the rain was soaking my fur, memories of who I used to be before I became a mercenary running through my mind.

"You've grown stronger, Akira. I can hardly see any trace of the boy you once were...everyone changes. They evolve, as everyone but me...I remain constant. I thought I could handle that fact...David, you are also changing and becoming something different in a good way. I can see untold darkness and anguish in your eyes, the look of a man who was broken long ago by tragic horrors...I am the ruler of the Vampire Race. I control the darkness and even death itself fears crossing my path, but all of that means nothing to me. I didn't ask for any of this...all I wanted was something simpler. I would forgo this life of blood, scheming, and violence if only I could be with you. Akira, the promise that we made to one another is all that ever mattered to me...the words you said to me that day gave me strength. Suddenly, I had a reason to continue fighting. Without you, I never would've made it this far...soon I will have my own kingdom, a place that my people will finally call home...and so what? What does it matter? What I wanted more than anything has been lost. I watched it slip through my hands...I know it's sentimental nonsense so go ahead and laugh. I feel so utterly alone," Mina confessed her soul to us and my eyes soften at how broken she was.

As Mina charged at us and we started fighting again, I knew that we were not so different...just two people that were completely broken by tragic circumstances and burying our humanity so that it would be easier to never face that horrible anguish again. Mina tried to stab Akira but he ducked and blocked the blade, the silver burning his arm as he sent the sword flying and he smacked Mina into the bell tower. Lightning suddenly hit the bell tower and it started to collapse, debris falling towards Mina and Yuki. I didn't know who to save but an understanding nod from Mina made my decision and I rushed inside the chapel to shield Yuki from the debris that smashed on top of me. I growled in pain from the heavy debris while Yuki stared up in horror, and I roared as I used my strength to throw the pillars off me and I rose up to my full height as I looked down at Yuki.

"David..." Yuki breathed in awe at my current form while I rolled my shoulders around.

 **"Are you afraid of me Yuki? Now that you know what I am?"** I inquired stoically.

Yuki cautiously stood up in front of me and carefully felt the fur on my right arm while I watched calmly.

"So...this is what Ryohei meant when I overheard him say that you were different. David...even if you're not human, it doesn't change the fact that you saved me when you didn't have to. No matter what form you are in, you showed me that you are a good man and I knew that you would do the right thing in the end," Yuki said softly with a kind smile, and a strange feeling sparked up inside me slightly while my wolf felt drawn to her.

* * *

After the whole events of last night, the Special Bill had finally been approved and now Akira and I were about to be knighted for our bravery in combat. I was currently dressed in a military ceremonial uniform while Akira and I were currently kneeling in front of Mina, who was standing with Wolfgang and Vera as she unsheathed a sword and gently tapped our shoulders.

"Akira Kaburagi Regendorf and David Johnathan Temple, I hereby bestow knightship upon thee and grant thee permission to join the Assembly Of Warriors," Mina declared proudly.

Akira and I looked up, seeing Mina smiling softly as we stood up and escorted her out of the Throne Room.

"Vera told us that you returned the Prime Minister's grandson to him and that you gave him the vaccine to prevent him from becoming a vampire...you also gave it to any surviving students who were attacked. I appreciate it," Akira stated while we were walking down the grand staircase and Mina stopped walking with a look of regret.

"That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that I used that poor child for extortion or that I caused your classmates' mental anguish...Akira, David, be honest with me. Do any of you have any regrets?" Mina asked us and Akira shook his head.

"No...as I told you before, I will always be by your side," Akira stated decisively.

"My mission is to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do, Princess," I declared calmly and Mina smiled as we continued moving down the stairs.

We eventually found ourselves on a balcony outside and the enormous crowd of vampires cheered when they saw us approach, Akira and I kneeling as Mina made her speech.

"Children of Darkness, we have been liberated! We've been given our own nation to do with as we please! I hereby declare the establishment of the Vampire Bund!" Mina announced which caused the crowd to cheer joyfully at the news.

I caught the familiar scent of Mei and I spotted her inside the crowd, the werecat noticing that I was eyeing her and she winked in response. Mina looked back at Akira and me, smiling genuinely and we nodded slightly in response as I felt a new change was coming for me in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

It had been an entire month since the events in the chapel that night and though many people had gotten therapy to try and recover from the mentally scarring events that had happened, it was still a struggle for the humans as they tried to continue their daily lives as normally as possible. As for me, I kept doing my job as one of Mina's greatest soldiers and led missions in my Spectre unit against rogue vampires or human groups that wanted Mina dead. But as the month went by, I felt different every time I see Yuki...I didn't know what it was but it felt like a warmth that was inside me and my wolf felt drawn to her ever since that night.

I was sitting at my school desk and paying attention to Sister Laura's lecture, when I felt someone looking at me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Yuki looking at me and Akira. Ever since the events in the chapel, Akira and Yuki had become distant and they could barely stay in a room without looking awkward or keeping quiet...everyone knew that something had changed between them and that they were no longer in a relationship with each other which was putting everyone on edge.

"Temple-san," Sister Laura called to me.

"Yes, Sister?" I inquired calmly.

"Will you please come up to write down the answer to this problem?" Sister Laura suggested and I nodded as I stood up with my hands in my pockets.

"Of course, Sister Laura," I agreed while I walked forward and ignored people staring at me and whispering to each other.

I wrote down the answer and went back to my seat, thinking about how something in me had changed subtlety over the past month and I couldn't figure it out what it was. Eventually, class ended and Akira and I were still inside the classroom, Akira yawning and I saw Mei approaching us.

"You two sunbathing? Hang around with vampires for too long and you start to go nocturnal...you start to miss the sun, don't you?" Mei wondered calmly and I looked at her in response.

"Mei," I greeted quietly and Mei smiled.

"David...I see you have adjusted to your new rank, so how have you been? It's been a while," Mei pointed out but I stayed quiet and she rolled her eyes at my cold attitude.

"Fine...don't say anything to me since you don't speak unless it's for interrogating someone or receiving orders," Mei said sarcastically as she sat on Mina's desk, causing Akira to shoot a hard glare at her.

"That seat belongs to someone else," Akira warned as Mei ate a piece of candy.

"Ah, your beloved Princess, Akira? Well, I'm not moving so you'll have to make me...if you dare," Mei goaded with a smirk as Akira stood up and went to throw her off, but Mei leaned back and grabbed Akira's tie in order to yank him to her.

"Nice try," Mei stated as I stood up to separate them but Mei tripped and grabbed my jacket collar, the two of us falling and I wound up on top of her as Mei shot me a feline grin.

"Why David...I didn't know you were so forward but I think you are supposed to take me on a few dates before we get to first base," Mei teased as we stood up and I noticed something hanging around her neck.

"What is that around your neck?" Akira asked.

"You mean this? It's very precious to me...it's just a replica, but the person most important to me has one just like it..." Mei trailed off quietly as she went to leave the classroom, looking back and saying, "I'll see you two around."

Mei vanished outside and Yuki came in suddenly.

"Oh...Akira, David, I wasn't expecting you two to still be here. Are you waiting for the Princess?" Yuki asked us.

"You got it. So, is she finished up with her work yet," Akira inquired as Yuki went to her desk and took out a school draft.

"Not quite...I think she might be a little bit longer," Yuki said quietly as she went to the door without making eye contact.

Yuki looked back with an expression of longing just as she was about to leave and then suddenly ran out, causing Akira to look disheartened.

"Was it something I said?" Akira wondered to himself as we left the classroom and went to Mina's office, Vera letting us in as we saw Yuki blushing furiously and Mina looking confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Akira wondered in confusion and Yuki shook her head frantically.

"Ahh...everything's just fine, right Princess!?" Yuki asked quickly as she put her hands on Mina's shoulders and whispered into her ear, causing Akira to look at them strangely.

"What's going on? If the Princess is being rude to you, just say so," Akira stated and Mina pouted.

"Akira, I was not being rude to her! How could you say that to a pretty girl like me?" Mina teased and Akira looked at her dryly.

"Yeah yeah, you're cute...Princess," Akira sighed and looked confused when Mina and Yuki giggled, causing him to add, "Okay...this is seriously creeping me out. I thought you two were fighting."

"Of course we're not, right Princess?" Yuki asked with a smile and Mina nodded.

"We're confidants now," Mina declared and they started giggling again.

"I don't get it," Akira muttered in slight irritation just as Vera spoke up.

"Nice, isn't it? Finding a friend to share common feelings," Vera stated softly and I looked at Yuki as she and Mina smiled, feeling that warmth again.

After a while, we went home and I slept to be combat ready for tomorrow but I was suddenly woken up by my phone ringing, and I answered to inquire what was going on. I received orders that Mina needed me immediately and I suited up in my USS uniform, loading up with my gear, gas mask, and helmet as I went to Mina's office and arrived to see Yuki and Akira in the room with Mina and Vera. I was immediately brought up to speed and now the air in the room became thick with tension.

"Nanami Shinonome?" Akira wondered in recognition.

"You mean the Council Student President?" Yuki inquired in surprise.

"Any students who were attacked and bitten at the church a month ago were given the vaccine afterward, but it seems Shinonome-chan has been a vampire for some time now so the vaccine was useless...there is a record of her entering the Special Zone. However, there have been no signs of her at her assigned residence," Vera informed us as she typed on her laptop.

"So then...what does that mean with the only surviving students who had been sent there with her?" Akira asked and Vera looked at him.

"We can't find them. There are dozens of vampires who had been sent to the island but have since gone missing," Vera stated.

"As far as we know, they're not even in the Special Zone...it's shocking to think that we lost newborn vampires from the Bund without even knowing about it. Whoever is behind this had a well thought out plan," Mina said thoughtfully with a pensive expression.

"Do you think it's...Telomere?" Akira inquired hesitantly.

"Possibly, but they're too proud to keep quiet for long. If it was them, they will reveal themselves," Mina stated.

"But Nanami doesn't have a master now, 'cause Jean Marais' dead," Akira pointed out.

"Well, if she isn't roaming free, then she may be serving a new master now," Mina deduced quietly.

"You think she would do that?" Yuki wondered.

"At this point, I wouldn't put anything past her...she isn't heartless, she's plagued with worries and delusions we cannot begin to even imagine. Someone may be using that against her," Mina muttered the last part as she looked at the human kid who was sleeping on the couch.

"Delusions..." Yuki trailed off in worry, causing Mina to look at her with a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, for I will be Nanami Shinonome's savor. Yuki, I want you to wait here and look after Yuzuru...Akira, HUNK, let's go," Mina told us and we followed Mina outside.

* * *

Eventually, Akira, my unit and I had set up near Yuzuru's house while Mina would give us the order to move in once the time was right. I spotted Nanami zipping up to the roof of a house and Mina confronted her, Mina accusing Nanami which caused her to hiss and she tried to bolt.

"So, someone else had gotten to her! Spectre, Akira, now!" Mina gave us the go ahead and I contacted my unit.

"Spectre, move in and secure the target! Nonlethal shots or takedowns only!" I ordered and we all came out of the shadows as we surrounded Nanami, aiming our MP5s and ordering her to get on her stomach with her hands behind her head.

Suddenly, large needles came out of nowhere and hit all of us which forced my unit, Akira, and I to stumble as our wounds burned from the silver.

"Akira, HUNK, Specter!" Mina cried out in worry.

"We're okay!" Akira assured while we pulled out the needles and Mina went in pursuit after Nanami.

"It's an ambush! Specter, cover your sectors!" I ordered just as we were suddenly taking heavy fire from rapid gunfire, my unit and I quickly taking cover. I contacted Vera, "Alpha leader to Nest 1! Specter unit is taking heavy fire from unknown tangos! Need back up at our location, ASAP!"

"Copy Alpha leader, sending Fang leader to your location," Vera responded while my unit and I fired back in single shots at the direction of where the sniper fire was coming from.

I leaned out and focused my powerful sight, seeing a few glints on nearby rooftops and I shot at them, causing bodies to drop from the rooftops.

"Tangos down! Spectre, form up on me and rendezvous with the Princess!" I ordered and my unit formed up as we used our inhuman speed to catch up with Mina and Akira.

We found ourselves in a forest and aimed at Nanami, who was kneeling as Mina approached her.

"Cease your running, Nanami! I will do whatever I must...please allow me to save you," Mina tried to reason as we approached cautiously.

"Well Princess...you're so generous," a female voice sounded suddenly, and my unit and I aimed at the figure who was approaching.

The unknown woman came out of the shadows to reveal that she was in her thirties, had red hair tied into a ponytail, and wearing a black leather jumpsuit.

"The Ruler of all the creatures of the night, feeling indebted to a helpless vampire of the lowest social order? Disappointing to say the least. Let me introduce myself...you may call me Hysterica. A pleasure," Hysterica introduced while doing a bow.

"I take it you are Nanami's new master then? Hysterica, was it? What is your scheme...gathering vampires like this?" Mina interrogated and Hysterica chuckled menacingly, prompting me, Akira, and my unit to move in front of Mina in order to protect her.

"Stay on our six, Princess," I urged as Akira and I stayed in front of Mina and my unit.

"So...you two must be the wolf-boys I heard about. Two knights in furry armor...I wonder if either of you can handle fighting my entire army," Hysterica declared as the area lit up to show an unknown amount of vampires surrounding us, causing my unit to get into a diamond formation around the Princess.

"Hiko?!" Akira cried out in horror and I spotted the kid in question inside the crowd.

"Hear me now! Surely some among you were never given a choice in becoming vampires! I'm giving you one now! Come join me...do so and I promise to nurture and protect you to the utmost of my ability!" Mina tried to reason to the entire crowd of newborns.

"I had no idea that you were such a fool, Princess! And you call yourself the Ruler of the Vampires!" Hysterica scoffed.

"The throne is mine by right of the noble true blood that flows within my veins, but your true nature is showing...watch what you say or you might give yourself away," Mina taunted and Hysterica huffed angrily.

"Destroy them!" Hysterica commanded and the entire crowd charged at us.

"Spectre, take them out!" I ordered and we all opened fire, killing many newborns in alternating single shots with our MP5s.

Just when I thought it would never end, eight figures came out of the shadows and landed in front of us which caused a shockwave to send many vampires flying. The eight people were dressed in casual clothing and they were carrying knives and guns.

"We are the Elite Eight...we have been sent by Wolfgang-Dono to serve and protect our beloved Princess Mina. Awaiting your orders, Ma'am," the leader of the Beowulf unit stated as he went to stand next to Mina.

"Leave Hysterica and the girl unharmed...as for the others, you all may return them to the dust of the Earth! Go now and prove your allegiance to me! Show them your power, wolf-boys, Spectre!" Mina demanded and we all made war cries as we charged in with blades slashing and bullets flying.

I shot one attacker and slung my MP5, taking out my combat knife and Desert Eagle as I moved quickly to shoot and slash my way through the crowd and the vampires frantically tried to kill me and the other werewolves as the ground became stained with blood and dust.

"Dammit! As I expected from the Princess' fucking guard dogs...you all mean business!" Hysterica snapped in irritation just as Mina went to attack her.

Hysterica dodged and was about to shoot Mina with a bizarre looking gun, but Mina quickly rushed in and smashed the weapon with a single punch which caused Hysterica to widen her eyes in disbelief.

"Now, reveal your plan to me, Hysterica!" Mina demanded as she went to kill her, but Nanami tackled her and Mina went flying into Akira's arms.

"Don't be so reckless, Princess!" Akira scolded as Nanami ran away.

"Don't go, Nanami!" Mina called out just as Hysterica knocked Akira to the ground with a roundhouse kick.

"Are you so worried about her that you would ignore me?! I will not be mocked!" Hysterica roared as she went to kill them but I quickly moved in and kicked her away, moving into a combat stance with my knife in a reverse grip and my Desert Eagle aimed at her just as Vera rushed into view.

"Vera..." Mina trailed off in relief while Vera glared intensely at our enemy.

"Allow me to take care of her," Vera suggested coldly and Mina nodded.

"Very well," Mina agreed and I signaled my unit to form up as I holstered my knife and second sidearm, unslinging my MP5 and getting ready to extract.

We all left so that we could locate Nanami and we found her in the middle of the park, leaning against a lamppost and breathing heavily just as my unit and I surrounded her to make sure that she couldn't escape.

"Nanami...I take it that you resent me?" Mina inquired stoically.

"Yes, I do...I resent you but not because of what you did to me...I don't care about that. I tried to act like it was nothing! I tried to fight it!" Nanami cried out in frustration.

"You mean how you feel about the boy?" Mina asked and Nanami gripped her head.

"Don't say it! By Kami...if Yuzuru ever found out I have such shameful feelings for him! But, I'm obsessed and I just can't fucking help myself! Even as we speak, I want him so bad that it feels like my heart is going to burst! Kill me! Do it now before I'm forced to defile him!" Nanami screamed and begged in distress, tears running down her cheeks and Mina softened her eyes.

"Nanami..." Mina trailed off sympathetically while she looked at the broken woman.

"Just do it! Help me before I make him hate me, please!" Nanami pleaded as she slumped to the ground and broke out sobbing.

"Nanami!" a voice called out and everyone looked to see that it was Yuzuru, causing me to curse under my breath at how the situation is turning south quickly.

"Yuzuru! Please don't look at me!" Nanami begged as she hid her face and Yuzuru went to go to her.

"Fuck...somebody get that kid back!" I ordered and Takashi went to grab Yuzuru, forcing him back as the kid struggled against the firm grip.

"Let me go! Nanami!" Yuzuru cried out as he kicked the man in the shin, causing Takashi to yelp in pain as he let go and Yuzuru ran to Nanami.

"Stay away from me!" Nanami begged as she ran and Hysterica came out of nowhere with a sadistic grin.

"She said to stay away, little shit," Hysterica declared as she slapped him to the ground, Yuzuru flying into Vera's arms while Nanami pleaded desperately.

"Vera!" Mina said in shock as she saw the woman looking worse for wear.

"Princess...forgive me for underestimating her," Vera apologized and Hysterica chuckled in amusement.

"Just my damn luck...I step away for a moment and things finally start to get interesting. I think it's about time for me to get going since we had enough fun for the evening...you'll find out about my plan soon enough," Hysterica commented nonchalantly.

"Hysterica, what the hell are you planning?!" Mina demanded harshly.

"A magnificent event...to teach all of the cowardly humans a lesson about the true terror of vampires," Hysterica stated cryptically as she turned to leave, prompting Akira to charge at her.

"Don't move!" Akira exclaimed as he charged and Hysterica looked back in amusement.

"Persistent little wolf cub, aren't you?" Hysterica scoffed as a few vampires came out of the bushes.

Hysterica took out a cellphone and pushed a button, causing the vampires to bubble and swell up.

"Take cover!" Vera cried out in alarm just as me, Akira, and my unit shifted into our wolf-men forms to cover Mina from the blast.

I growled in pain as the shrapnel cut my back, but I healed from the damage and the smoke cleared up to show that me and my unit's helmets and masks were gone but our uniforms and tactical vests have grown in size while our gloves have become fingerless and our boots have formed into coverings on our canine paws and digitigrade legs.

"I'm okay Vera...Akira, HUNK, and Spectre was able to protect me. Self-destruction...damn you, Telomere. As if stuffing yourselves full of explosives weren't bad enough...you had to come up with something worse," Mina muttered darkly as me and my unit stood at attention.

 **"Ma'am, we need to escort you to safety before the situation turns completely FUBAR,"** I pointed out and I looked at my unit, their fur colors grey, brown, red, and gold.

"Very well...let us return to the Bund and see if we can find a way to crush these bastards that have the gall to undermine everything I've worked for...Spectre, your primary mission is to eliminate Telomere from the face of the planet...search and destroy them until there is nothing left, understood?" Mina asked us as we shifted back into our human forms.

"Understood, Ma'am," I agreed coldly and we all left the park to plan for our retaliation.


	9. Chapter 9

Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

After the events of last night, I was being led to an interrogation room so that I could question a vampire who was being held in custody after trying to attack Yuzuru the other night. As I was led by Mina, Akira, and Vera, I noticed a man leaning on a wall next to the interrogation room. The man appeared to be in his early thirties with black hair that was brushed back, green eyes, and he was wearing a halfway zipped up leather jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and work boots. As the man spotted us, he shot a lazy smile and I caught the scent of a feline therianthrope coming off of him.

"David, this is Inspector Seiji Hamaseiji of the Tokyo Police. The central government office dispatched him to work exclusively on this case," Mina introduced.

"Yo," Seiji greeted with a salute and I nodded.

"Inspector," I said quietly.

"This reminds me...are you the only one working on this case? Because this seems to be a little...optimistic," Mina pointed out and Seiji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're right on the money as the Americans would say. You know how the Central Office is...they'd rather just pass the buck onto someone else. Nobody wants to investigate a bunch of vampires because no one is that stupid, which is why I'm here. Think of me as your Liaison between you and them," Seiji explained.

"Understood. So, where is the vampire that we are going to interrogate? Is he still in there?" Mina questioned as she gestured to the room.

"Yup. We put him in there without anything to drink in order to make him sweat. He could be ready to talk now but he might be a stubborn bastard," Seiji informed us.

"Which is why David is going to be leading the interrogation. Just to warn you, I have given him full authorization to use whatever means necessary in order to gather information so he might use enhanced interrogation tactics," Mina warned and Seiji looked at her in surprise.

"Shit...I didn't know it was this serious. Well, interrogating vampires is in your jurisdiction so I might as well just stay out of the way," Seiji stated while I approached the door that was guarded by two Beowulf soldiers.

The two soldiers saluted as I approached and they let me in to show me the vampire in question, who whipped his head around to see me entering. The first thing I noticed was that he had a knife stuck upwards into his jaw that protruded out from the top of his head. I walked forward as the door closed and ripped the knife out of his head, then sat down in a chair across from him, staring with an icy glare. I took out a folder and put it on the table, opening it to show pictures of the vampire who was seen outside of the Bund.

"Here's how things are going to go...you almost attacked a human the other night and the Princess is not tolerating that so you are going to answer my questions about Telomere and what they are planning, understood?" I asked but the man stayed quiet which caused me to add, "I don't think you understand the situation you're in...vampires are forbidden to leave the Bund at all times in accordance with the Special Bill and you are working for Telomere, a terrorist organization that has been trying to undermine everything the Princess had worked hard for in the past month...believe me when I say that I can make this very unpleasant for you, and you don't want things to get very unpleasant.

The vampire stayed quiet, so I stood up, walked over to his side of the table, then slammed him face first into the table.

"This is the first of many unpleasant things I can do to you," I declared coldly as I lifted his head up and started beating him in the stomach and face.

I kept brutally hitting the man which forced him to let out noises of pain while my fists landed into his face and stomach. I stopped to observe the damage I did to him. The man's face was swelling up bad from the hits but he still didn't say anything except for groaning.

"Are you going to talk yet? This can stop if you talk and don't even think about lying to me since I can tell with my sense of smell," I stated firmly but the man just glared at me defiantly.

"Okay...we can do this all day if you want but understand that I gave you a way out. You know...I hear vampires take pride in their fangs since it is how they drink blood from their prey. I wonder what it would be like removing them by force. Imagine becoming a Fangless...a vampire that is discriminated by humans and vampires alike due to being known as either a vampire or a fangless nobody that isn't worth anyone's time," I threatened as I took out pliers from my hip pouch and the man's eyes widen in horror.

"You wouldn't dare...you're just a fucking mongrel who should be put down like the dog that you are!" the man yelled in outrage as I went to put the pliers in his mouth.

"The thing is that you can't kill Death and the Reaper has your number," I said coldly as I went to clamp the pliers on the top left fang.

"Wait! I'll talk, just don't remove my fangs! Please!" the man begged and I took the pliers away.

"I'm listening...just know that if you lie to me, then you will be having a very bad day," I warned and the man gritted his teeth.

"You want to know what Telomere's goal is? Fine...our goal is to remind those filthy humans why vampires are something to be feared and we will do that by burning the fucking city to the ground," the man stated sadistically.

"How?" I inquired calmly and the man started to explain.

* * *

"So, what is Telomere planning to do?" Mina inquired as I left the room.

"They are planning major attacks by targeting crowded areas with suicide bombers...subway systems, city parks, places that will cause the most damage and casualties," I notified darkly and Seiji's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh fuck me...I need to alert my superiors and the Japanese Government about what we have learned, otherwise people will die," Seiji stated but I shook my head.

"Negative...we don't know how well connected Telomere is or where they are getting their financial backing from. All we know is that they had the former Prime Minister in their pocket so we don't have any intel on how far this conspiracy goes. Chances are that Telomere might have more people inside the Japanese Government and if word reaches them that we know about the attacks that are being planned, they'll set off the bombs early and people will die. What we need to do is to find the bombers quietly and get the explosives out of them before they can do any damage. Everything we have learned stays in this room, understood?" I inquired and Seiji reluctantly nodded.

"Fine...I'm not happy about this decision but you have a point," Seiji muttered as we left the building.

* * *

"What language is she speaking in?" Yuki wondered as we looked up at the building's TV screen.

"It's ancient Sumerian," Akira replied nonchalantly.

"Why not just speak English or Japanese?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Those subtitles don't match at all...what she is really saying is 'let's settle this once and for all. Meet me at sundown, I'll be waiting for you at the Bund'," Akira clarified.

"What does that mean?" Yuki inquired.

"She's sending a challenge meant for Hysterica...it's a daring move but someone as arrogant as Hysterica won't be able to resist and it is a classic form of psychological warfare," I explained as we kept walking and I decided that once the briefing was done, I would talk to Mina about why I felt strange whenever I see or talk to Yuki.

Yuki went home and Akira and I headed back to the Bund to get briefed on what the plan was, the two of us, Seiji, and the Elite Eight Beowulf soldiers paying attention while Mina was using a TV.

"We found these vials that were hidden inside the bodies of the vampires who were working for Hysterica. According to our analysis, the contents are a chemically synthesized cellular based drug. We discovered that when this drug is mixed with the blood of a vampire, a chemical reaction will occur which will cause spontaneous combustion," Mina explained.

"It's called Agni's blood...in medieval times, vampire warriors who were captured by their enemy would bite down on a tube that they had hidden in their mouth. The resulting explosion would completely obliterate any enemies nearby," the leader of the Beowulf unit stated.

"Correct. However, this is a new and enhanced version of it which is benefited from modern science," Mina agreed.

"What would Hysterica use something like that for?" a Beowulf soldier wondered.

"As we have learned due to David's interrogation with a Telomere member, it will be used for suicide bombings in public places. Upon first glance, vampires look like ordinary humans and no one would suspect that they were walking bombs. Hysterica will be planting vampires throughout the city then she'll detonate them," Mina stated darkly.

"Essentially, we will be looking at a highly devastating attack with casualties that hasn't been seen since 9/11 if the enemy isn't stopped...I don't need to tell all of you how the States are still recovering from the attack Al Queda launched against the US 4 years ago...and that they are also still struggling to recover from the Raccoon City Incident that took place 12 years ago," I informed everyone grimly.

"But what is her endgame?" a Beowulf soldier with a mask inquired.

"She wants to remind the humans that vampires are still a viable threat. If Vera is correct and Hysterica is under the guidance if Telomere, then we have to eliminate her at once," Mina said.

"Here's the thing...I realize that this is an enhanced version, but Agni's Blood isn't strong enough to cause this much damage. So, that would limit her possible targets, right?" a Beowulf soldier with glasses pointed out.

"That's true. But, if it was detonated in a crowded area, then the resulting carnage will be unthinkable," a Beowulf soldier with long blond hair stated.

"My point exactly...these Agni's Blood capsules have a lethal range of 65 feet and they could easily kill thousands if they were set off in an enclosed area," Mina told us.

"So, what will they do?" a Beowulf soldier with long black hair inquired.

"They will attack the subways...I'm almost certain that they will attempt to attack from underground by using the subway system. I imagine that they'll target the lines that'll pose the least risk in mobility...we have to be ready for them," Mina declared quietly.

"This is unbelievable...perhaps we can find a way to interrupt the transmission. Do we know how Hysterica will be transmitting the signal?" Seiji inquired.

"The signal will be transmitted through cell phones. Last night, the enemy had one on her and she used it just before the bombers detonated," I notified calmly.

"As you all know, there are cell phone antennas everywhere and it is practically impossible to avoid them...so instead, we'll have to come up with a way to block the signal," Mina said.

"So, what's the plan?" Seiji asked while he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Telomere's goal is to corrupt society and create conflict between the Japanese Government and the Bund. Well, I've realized something...I need to know my weaknesses in order to succeed against this enemy we are facing. I'll use them to my advantage and trap the enemy! I'll drive Hysterica away before she can send the order, and then the vampire bombers can be completely annihilated!" Mina declared and Seiji whistled.

"Damn...that's pretty fucking reckless. So, how are we going to locate the bombers' targets?" Seiji wondered.

"The search is already underway. David," Mina gave me the go ahead.

"Yes, Ma'am. Three thousand Beowulf operatives under commanding officer Wolfgang Regandorf are searching the entire city for the bombers right now. We of the Earth Clan were originally created for hunting down our prey. Our hearing is fifteen-thousand times better than a human and our sense of smell is a hundred-thousand times greater. We can hear their heartbeats and smell their sweat up to a mile away...and it's even better underground," I informed Seiji and his eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit...glad you guys are on the Government's side," Seiji muttered in disbelief as Mina went to speak.

"Those who are gathered here...are the best hunters in the world. Our enemy has probably already prepared for every possible scenario and are just looking for the perfect time to launch their attack, but we won't let them pick the hour this time. We shall strike first!" Mina stated as we all stood up and went to leave.

"Excuse me Princess, but do you have a moment in private? I need to speak to you about matters that concern me," I informed Mina and she nodded.

"Very well, David," Mina agreed while the others left and she asked, "What seems to be concerning you?"

"It's about Yuki...ever since that night in the chapel, I've been feeling strange whenever I see her and my wolf is drawn to her," I informed Mina and she looked thoughtful.

"Oh? How so?" Mina inquired.

"It's...difficult to explain but the simplest answer is that I've been feeling a warm tingly sensation and my wolf is focused on Yuki for an unknown reason. Princess...I have no idea of what's happening to me and I don't know if I'm combat ready because of it," I clarified and Mina started giggling in amusement, causing me to ask, "Did I say something amusing, Princess?"

"Forgive me for being rude David, but let me ask you something. How do you see Yuki?" Mina asked me and I felt confused.

"How do I see her? Ma'am, I don't understand the question," I stated calmly.

"Okay...then let me ask you something else. Have you ever been in a relationship with anyone?" Mina inquired.

"Like in a romantic relationship? Negative...in the facility I stayed in when I was a child, I didn't have a relationship with any of the other kids," I admitted.

"You grew up in a facility? What kind of facility?" Mina asked curiously

"It was a research facility in Seattle...the scientists that were employed there took care of me after my parents died. They always gave me flu shots to make sure I didn't get sick and also took samples of my blood to check if I was healthy. Why are you asking if I had ever been in a relationship?" I wondered and Mina giggled again.

"You really don't understand what's going on? What you are feeling is your wolf's desire to take Yuki as a mate...when a werewolf's inner beast is drawn to a specific person, that's a sign that they want to claim that person as a mate and be with them for the rest of their lives. In human terms David, you have fallen in love with Yuki and your inner wolf wants you to claim her as your future mate," Mina explained which rendered me silent for a while until I started speaking.

"If I see Yuki as someone more than a colleague, then how should I approach this unknown situation? And how do I speak to Yuki about this?" I questioned, feeling the long-buried sensation of uncertainty come to the surface.

"Well, the easiest way you can deal with this is by talking to Yuki about your feelings and see how she'll react. A little warning if you do get romantically involved with Yuki...if you ever decide to have kids in the future, then the only way to do that is by having intercourse in your wolf-man or full wolf form and the act can be extremely physically and psychologically traumatic for the partner," Mina warned me.

"Princess...how is that physically or scientifically possible and not to mention it's...disturbing," I stated, feeling disgusted at the knowledge that a werewolf's mate has to commit bestiality in order to have children.

"You are in the world of the supernatural where science is unable to explain most things, and I never said that it would be nice," Mina remarked and I nodded in agreement.

"You are correct...I'll get back to my mission and stop the bombers," I said crisply as I saluted and left the room.

After I left the building with Akira, we contacted Yuki so that she could meet us at a subway entrance and we started conversing about what would happen next when Yuki showed up at our destination.

"We just wanted you to know that we are going to look for the bombers...don't worry Yuki because this is what I was born to do and David is well trained in urban warfare," Akira reassured.

"Akira, David...just please be careful," Yuki said in concern.

"We will Yuki...because the Death cannot die and there is something I want to tell you once this mission is over," I stated calmly.

"Anyways. Enough about us so what about Yuzuru's parents? Did you talk to them? What did they say?" Akira inquired and Yuki started looking angry.

"When I finally got ahold of them, they asked if I would look after him. Apparently, the establishment of the Vampire Bund made the stock market go haywire so they don't have any time for him! How the hell could they even call themselves parents?!" Yuki exclaimed in outrage, making my wolf shiver in bliss at the protectiveness coming off of Yuki.

 ** _"She's the one...take her, claim her as your bitch and fucking rut her until she bears your cubs!"_** my wolf demanded lustfully and I felt hot and bothered while I was struggling to keep myself under control from the powerful urge to breed the female human right in front of me.

"I guess it must be a bad situation if it's got you all bent out of shape, but now I understand why they're close. Yuzuru and Nanami don't have anyone but each other," Akira pointed out.

"I know...Nanami's life hasn't been easy. Her parents divorced when she was really young. What does either of you think the Princess is going to do about the two of them? I'd hate for them to be separated," Yuki said.

"I don't know...I'm sure that she has a couple of ideas, least I hope so. Something has to be done to help those two...must be hard," Akira muttered as we went to head down the steps.

"One more thing Yuki, stay away from the subways," I warned her and she nodded.

"I will, and take care of yourself David," Yuki said and I felt my lips twitch until they formed into a ghost of a smile.

Akira and I went down the stairs, rendezvousing with Spectre while we kept our eyes, ears, and noses open for the bombers. I was contacted on my radio by Wolfgang about my status and I reported that it was all clear at the moment, causing Wolfgang to have us remain on high alert while we checked the station. Pretty soon, we had gotten the go-ahead to eliminate the bombers and there were reports of the bombers being eliminated but one tried to flee and Akira and I went in pursuit after the kid, Akira and I catching up and tackling him to the ground.

"That's far enough!" I grunted as the kid struggled and I saw that it was Hiko.

"Hiko?!" Akira cried out in disbelief, Hiko taking advantage by kicking us off and bolting which caused us to chase after him.

We kept running while my right hand rested on my hip holster, seeing Hiko entering a train and the train taking off. Akira and I looked at each other to nod, and we shifted into our full wolf forms, which caused our casual clothes to rip and strain while humans made noises of alarm and disbelief as we jumped off the platform and rushed after the train. I could see the expression of shock on the conductor's face as Akira and I used our quick speed to reach the train and we used our powerful lupine muscles to leap forward, crashing through the train door and we shifted back to normal while people screamed at the sight.

"Everybody, move to the back of the train!" Akira cried out urgently while I pulled out my USP and flicked off the safety.

Akira and I ran through the train, catching up to Hiko who was at the front of the train and looking at us.

"Hey Akira, David," Hiko greeted while I got ready to shoot just in case.

"Hey dude...man, you are a lot faster than I thought you would be...David and I really had to run in order to catch up to you. There's no need to be worried, everything's cool. We won't hurt you, I just want the three of us to talk, okay?" Akira reassured while holding up a hand in a placating gesture.

"It's too late...I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought that things were going to be different, y'know? But, they're not and nothing has changed at all," Hiko whimpered.

"Listen-" Akira tried to reason but he was cut off.

"The weak will always be that way...and the strong will always take advantage of them. I guess that's just the world works...I can't keep on living like this, I just can't do it anymore!" Hiko cried out in despair as he took out a cell phone, causing me to aim at him with my gun and I held up a hand to try and calm him down.

"Hiko, don't! I know what you are going through and believe me when I say that I understand, but this won't solve anything! When I was a child, my parents were murdered in that Godforsaken basement and there was a time that I thought about ending it all! I just couldn't process what had happened all those years ago and it broke me, turning me into someone that only cared about putting myself over others! Hiko, just put the phone down and we can talk about this...don't do something you'll regret," I pleaded with him, my professional front gone and a man haunted by the past taking its place.

"David...I wish that I could've talked to you and Akira more when I had the chance. None of this would've happened," Hiko stated brokenly while tears welled up and ran down his cheeks.

"Don't do it...don't be consumed by the same darkness that consumed me, please," I truly begged, my voice cracking as I saw a vision of myself as a child in Hiko's place.

"I had one friend and someone else who understands me...thank you Akira, David," Hiko said with a peaceful smile as his thumb inched to the button.

"Wait, Hiko! Don't!" Akira and I cried out in distress as I opened fire and the round struck Hiko in the heart before he could detonate, the kid disintegrating and I trembled as my humanity started waking up.

I just broke down as memories of that night came back and I slumped to my knees, a broken helpless orphan taking my place as I sobbed from the years of bottled up trauma, anguish, and despair. I shifted into my full wolf form and lifted my head to let out a mournful howl while Akira screamed in mental agony, the two of us pouring our souls out. While I was breaking down, flashes of my parents being murdered by three men with guns while I shivered in a corner came flooding back. It was then that my despair and anguish turned into pure and savage fury as I thought about Hysterica and I stood up with a look of cold rage, eager to carve her open like the piggie she was.

"David?" Akira asked hesitantly as he saw a black aura flicker and surround me while my eyes glowed red.

 **"I'm going to kill her,"** I stated coldly as I quickly turned and zipped away, eager to rip Hysterica apart and enjoy her screams of mercy while I did it.

* * *

I moved forward in the air as I caught Yuzuru from being turned into a red stain on the ground.

"David!" I heard Mina call out and I looked up to see her in her true form.

"Hmph...so the dog swoops in to save the day. It doesn't matter since you all are going to die!" Hysterica declared as she went to call someone on her cell phone.

I landed on the ground and put Yuzuru down, leaping up on the roof of the former walkway and staring at Hysterica with eyes as cold and hard like ice.

"Seriously...a mutt is going to fight me? How pathetic...wait. Something is different about you...I can feel a dark aura coming off of you," Hysterica muttered and I felt my wolf snarling in bloodlust.

"Dark aura? Could it be that he somehow unlocked his true potential as a Supreme Alpha?" I heard Mina wonder but I was currently out for blood.

"You are going to die, you bitch," I stated as a black aura came out of nowhere and a shockwave nearly sent Hysterica off the roof.

"Ugh...what the hell is this?! What the fuck are you?!" Hysterica demanded as I roared from the new intoxicating power that was rushing through me.

Before everyone's eyes, shadows peeled off of everything and moved like a sea of darkness as it slammed onto me and began to fuse and cover my form. My roars became guttural and demonic as I transformed and became a being made of pure darkness itself, the shadows finished covering me and my body rippling like an amorphous being.

"W-what?! What the hell is this?!" Hysterica cried out in disbelief, and I could sense her fear coming off of her while I glared with glowing blood red eyes.

 **"And the first of my prey squeals like the piggie that she is...oink, oink, oink,"** I snarled sadistically while my body formed into my wolf-man form.

"It can't be...so this is the true power of the Supreme Alphas," Mina muttered in shock as I looked back at her.

 **"I'll take over from here, Ma'am,"** I told her and Mina nodded.

"Very well, David. Teach Hysterica the price of trying to undermine everything I've built," Mina said darkly and I looked back at Hysterica, who was recovering from the shock of what she is seeing.

"It doesn't matter if you transformed, I'll still kill you!" Hysterica declared as she charged at me.

Hysterica went to impale me and her hand sunk into my torso, but I felt no pain and I closed my eyes in bliss at the incredible feeling that was rushing through me. I opened my eyes to see Hysterica looking at me in horror since her attack didn't do anything and I shot her a bloodthirsty grin as my torso rippled, Hysterica suddenly screaming in agony as the hole formed into a cavern of razor-sharp teeth that turned her arm into a mess of gore. Hysterica pulled out her arm to show us nothing but a stump that was spraying blood all over the place and I grabbed her in a bearhug.

 **"That's right...piggie. Let me hear your delicious cries of agony!"** I roared in glee as my body oozed and absorbed her, Hysterica crying in terror as she sunk in until I was the only one on the roof.

I felt her struggling and I sighed in pleasure at her terror, my body warping as spikes formed all over and the struggling stopped which caused me to release Hysterica as her mangled dead body rose out of my form and was sent crashing onto the roof as she disintegrated into ash. I breathed in the fresh air calmly and let out a sigh as the shadows sunk into me and I changed back to normal, looking back at the others to see Mina, Nanami, and Yuzuru staring in shock.

"Ready for your orders, Ma'am," I stated stoically as I stood at attention.

After that, I was given some time off so that I could train on how to control my new abilities and I used this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Yuki about my feelings for her. I located Yuki's home and knocked on the door, hearing footsteps and the door opened to show Yuki on the other side.

"David? What brings you here?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Can we talk? There's something I have to tell you," I stated as Yuki let me in.

"Okay? This way then," Yuki said as she led me to the living room and we sat down on her sofa.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Yuki inquired and I started to speak.

* * *

I told her everything about my feelings for her and she didn't say anything, Yuki processed what she had heard as she looked at me, somewhat in surprise.

"David...you truly feel that way about me?" Yuki wondered.

"I do...not a lot of people showed me the kindness you gave me and I realized that my life was cruel, never caring about other people and only putting the mission before everything...but you brought back a side of myself I thought I had lost years ago and nothing could ever repay that. Thank you Yuki...for believing in me and I'll always be grateful for that," I confessed and my wolf urged me to be close to her.

Yuki and I leaned forward and kissed. My heart beat quickly as we held each other close and stopped as we looked at each other and my lips twitched as a true genuine smile appeared on my face.

"I love you...and I'll always be there for you," I vowed as Yuki grinned happily.

"You know, who would have thought that my second boyfriend would be another werewolf...it's like the setting to a bad teen novel," Yuki remarked and we laughed together, just enjoying the moment.

* * *

A/N Finished. I know it seems like Yuki and David are moving just a little too fast but it's been a month since David's feelings developed and they got to know each other during the past month. Anyways, I've been planning on making David a werewolf/vampire hybrid but the trouble is when it happens...I'm thinking that David get severely injured during a fight against an enemy but David's healing factor doesn't work due to the enemy using a weapon that affects his abilities and Mina is forced to turn him into a hybrid while he is dying. I need help on when this should happen in the first manga. Does it happen while Akira and David are being hunted by the assassins during Mina's purity test? Or does it happen somewhere in the future? And what weapon should the enemy use that'll temporally subdue David's healing factor? I'm counting on you guys to help me with this so be sure to give me an answer. If there's nothing else, stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

"I'm surprised, David. When I called you out here, I honestly didn't think you were going to meet me due to being too busy taking care of your new mate...you are such an obedient werewolf," Mei remarked while we were walking down a city pier.

"I'm only here to get information, so whatever you want to speak to me about had better be important," I stated firmly.

"That's so typical of you David...not taking shit from anybody. Anyways, try this," Mei said as she suddenly shot a piece of candy into my mouth before I could react, forcing me to swallow it.

"Ugh! What the fuck?!" I choked and tried to to regain my breath as I glared at her.

"Like it?" Mei mocked and I reacted by snarling as I charged at her.

I struck rapidly while Mei dodged and taunted me, then jumped into the water, giggling in glee as I stared at her crossly.

"Whoo, that was fun! You should really lighten up David because such stress is not good for you," Mei lectured humorously, but I was unamused.

"Are you done?" I inquired sharply while Mei was getting out of the water, her clothes soaked to her skin.

"Oh fine...since you want to get down to business, I might as well quit teasing you. The reason why I asked you to meet me here, is so that I could assess who you are as a person," Mei admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry David, but I can't tell you that...all I can say is that it's about your past and you will discover the truth of what had happened that night 15 years ago and why," Mei told me while my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How the hell do you know about that? Just who the fuck are you, Mei Rei?" I interrogated coldly.

"I already told you about that," Mei evaded.

"I don't believe that," I stated.

"That doesn't really matter...just know that you are not alone in this world. I understand you more than anyone ever since we met one month ago...more than any human, more than any vampire. I'm the only one who truly understands you," Mei said softly.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I questioned.

"Very soon...you and Akira will be faced with a dilemma the likes of which you two have never experienced before. I'm on your side and I want to see you and Akira survive if possible," Mei stated just as my phone rang.

"Excuse me," I said and answered my phone, "This is Temple. Who's speaking?"

"David, it's Yuki," Yuki said which took me by surprise.

"Yuki? Why are you calling me all of a sudden?" I inquired in concern and Yuki explained, causing me to add, "What?!"

"She told me not to say anything to you and Akira, but I had already told Akira and I thought you should know as well," Yuki explained.

"Shit...I've heard of the Three Clans...they are not good people. Thanks for informing me about this Yuki," I said and we said our goodbyes, then I hung up and I looked at Mei.

"Is this what you were telling me about?" I asked her.

"Afraid so...you and Akira are gonna go anyway, aren't you?" Mei inquired.

"My mission is to protect the Princess from anything that could harm her, so I need to return to the Bund ASAP," I stated while my hand rested on my hip holster.

"Tell me...why are you so determined to keep the Princess safe?" Mei asked me.

"Because she reminds me of someone I grew up with in the facility...the person's name was Jessica and she was mostly the reason why I didn't end it all," I admitted.

"I knew it...don't forget. No matter how dark things will be, there will always be someone to pull you out of that darkness," Mei told me wisely and I nodded in agreement.

I left the city pier and met up with Akira. The two of us headed back to the Bund and when we got there, we were unexpectedly prevented from entering by the V.G.S. guards.

"What the hell do you mean we can't enter?! We have full authorization to enter the Bund!" I snapped in irritation.

"Sorry Sir, but we have direct orders from the Princess not to let you and Kaburagi-san inside the Bund," the Corporal explained sympathetically.

"Shit...hold on while I make a few calls to find out what the fuck is going on," I grumbled as I took out my cell phone.

Suddenly, I heard a noise and my phone along with the Corporal's head was sliced in half, causing Akira and I to drop to the ground while the second guard aimed his P90 around frantically.

"Get your head down, soldier!" I ordered urgently while I quickly pulled out my USP and combat knife.

A projectile of some kind shot out of nowhere and went clean through the second guard, causing him to disintegrate. I quickly stood up to aim my gun behind me while holding my knife in a reverse grip under the gun. I saw a teenaged girl with short black hair, wearing a white jumpsuit. Her right hand was covered in blood and she stared coldly at me and Akira.

"Identify yourself and get down on the ground!" I called out as Akira stood up but the girl didn't respond.

The girl suddenly charged at us and I felt danger. Akira and I quickly dodged and wove from something that was slashing at us while I deflected the attacks with my knife and shot at the girl, forcing her to dodge.

"Akira! Fall back so that we can get some breathing distance!" I ordered as one of my shots hit the girl.

I suddenly heard something in the distance and looked to my left to see a man without a shirt, wearing an Oni mask, come out of nowhere to attack me with a spear, forcing me to block and deflect the fast strikes as I was being pushed back. I quickly dodged another attack that was thrown at me from behind as I looked to see that it was another man wearing an Oni mask.

 _"Shit! Where the fuck did he come from?!"_ I thought as I was currently fending off two well trained and highly skilled attackers with spears and spiked gloves.

Then, two figures wearing armor of some kind joined the fight and it became every man for himself while Akira and I struggled to survive the ambush that was suddenly upon us. The female figure in armor took out two Berettas and opened fire at me while the male fired a Spas-12 at either Akira or the other attackers. Akira and I took advantage of the other attackers fighting each other and we quickly fled the scene, running and winding up in an alley after a while.

"Dammit! These bastards are relentless!" Akira exclaimed in frustration as we looked around and started running again.

We kept running through crowds and I could hear screaming behind me. I looked back to see the girl somehow killing people who got in her path. The girl's arms formed into blades before my eyes and she sliced her way through the crowd as she charged at us, forcing us to keep running. To lose her, we ducked into a bar.

"Excuse me, Sir, we need to use your phone," I stated to the bartender who stared at me blankly and I made a phone gesture with my right hand, causing the man to walk over to the phone and dial in a number.

The man spoke on the phone for a little bit and hung up, looking at all the patrons and nodding which caused everyone to come at us with raised fists and weapons. Akira and I beat the hell out of the patrons and I sent a man crashing through the back door while we ran out and stayed on the move.

"Akira-san, David-san, over here!" I heard a familiar voice call out to us and I saw Yuzuru gesturing us to follow him into an alley, Akira and I ran over and took cover just as the crowd of thugs passed the alleyway.

"Yuzuru? How the hell did you find out that we were in trouble?" Akira inquired as we moved through the alley.

"I got a call from Yuki-chan. She said that you two were in danger and told me to get you out of here," Yuzuru explained.

"While we are grateful that you came to help, you took a serious risk and put yourself in danger," I lectured.

"It's okay because Nanami-chan showed me a safe route out. I know this is dangerous because this area is controlled by Lord Dermaille but neither of you would get out alone. But...Yuki-chan's request isn't the only reason I came here. I came here because I owe you two," Yuzuru admitted.

"Yuzuru? What the hell do you mean by that?" I questioned in confusion.

"Thanks to you two and Hime-sama, Nanami-chan and I are...well, you know...so I wanted to do something in return," Yuzuru elaborated which struck a chord in me.

"Yuzuru...so, you don't regret it, do you?" Akira inquired.

"No, I don't. Not at all!" Yuzuru declared and I tussled his hair.

"You are a lot stronger than I am..." I trailed off with a chuckle, causing Yuzuru to blush at the praise.

"Um...I'll go take a look around. We should be able to get out of here soon," Yuzuru quickly stated as he left the alley.

Akira and I waited for a while until Yuzuru came back. When he did, I noticed that something was wrong and my eyes widened when I realized that his scent was not the same as before.

"Akira, look out!" I yelled in alarm as I pushed him out of the way of a bladed arm that would've carved him in half.

Yuzuru came out of nowhere and hit the monster on the head with a pipe, sending it crashing into garbage bags.

"Thanks, Yuzuru!" Akira stated while the kid trembled.

"I don't know what had happened! One minute I'm going to check the area out and the next thing I knew is that I'm being sucked into some kind of weird shadow! What was that thing?! It looked just like me!" Yuzuru cried out in disbelief.

"I don't know, but we need to extract before it gets back up," I said grimly.

Just as I said that the creature sat up with its face caved in. It snarled as its body rippled and grew older, and developed female curves. As we watched, the Yuzuru before us changed back into the girl who was trying to kill us.

"Oh, dear Kami!" Yuzuru cried out in horror.

"A shape-shifter?" Akira wondered in shock.

"Wait, I read about those! It can change its form at will. That's how it makes that creepy arm weapon," Yuzuru explained.

"Hold on...there are vampires just like that? This is the first time David and I had ever seen one," Akira stated.

"Yuzuru..when Akira and I give the order, run as fast as you can and don't stop," I instructed as I aimed at the monster.

"What?! I won't leave you two here! David-san, no matter how well trained you are, you won't be able to handle that thing on your own even with Akira-san's help!" Yuzuru tried to reason.

"It's nice that you're worried about us, but I've survived missions deadlier than this. That thing is just nothing more than an enemy that's in the way of my mission so run when Akira and I give the order," I instructed just as one of the men in the Oni masks came out of nowhere and the girl went to attack him.

"Run!" Akira exclaimed and all three of us booked it.

We kept running and wound up leaving an alley due to Yuzuru's directions, but an army of vampires was waiting for us with many weapons.

"Uh...Akira, David?" Yuzuru asked hesitantly and I looked behind us to see that we were surrounded.

"Damn...this has turned into a FUBAR situation," I stated just as the army charged us from all sides.

I willed myself to shift into my wolf-man form but a sharp pain prevented me and I collapsed to the ground, hearing Akira and Yuzuru call out to me in complete worry.

 _"Ugh...fuck! Why can't I change?! Something's wrong,"_ I thought in agony as the maid vampires passed us with swords and slashed the ground in front of the vampires that were going to attack us.

"Beyond this line is the territory controlled by Lord Borgiani! Those who cross this boundary welcome their own deaths!" the head maid declared and the enemy vampires gritted their teeth as they were forced to leave.

"Wh..what just happened?" Yuzuru questioned in confusion.

"This area must be an allied safe zone," I groaned as Akira went to check on me.

"Are you okay, David?" Akira inquired in concern.

"I can't change form...something's wrong," I growled in pain as I clutched my heart, and Akira put my left arm over his shoulders as he lifted me up to my feet.

"Akira Kaburagi-sama and David Temple-san, my master awaits," the head maid told us as she gestured to a convertible that had Alphonse sitting in the driver seat.

"Hello, boys. Shall we go for a ride?" Alphonse offered with a smirk and we all got into the car, then Alphonse began to drive us to an unknown location.

"Are you okay, kid? You don't look so good," Alphonse pointed out in concern, looking at me in the rear view mirror while I was gasping in pain.

"Something's wrong with him. David's unable to change form and he's grabbing his chest like he's about to have a heart attack," Akira explained, since I was in just too much pain to respond.

Alphonse frowned and reached into the glove compartment to grab a small case, took it out and opened the case to get a syringe filled with a liquid.

"Take this, David. I've had this prepared just in case something like this situation were to happen," Alphonse instructed as he passed the syringe back to me.

I took the syringe and jammed it into my neck, pushing the plunger and feeling the substance going through me as a cool sensation spread and the pain went away.

"Feel better?" Alphonse asked when he saw that I didn't look to be in as much pain.

"Just give me a stiff one and I'll be as good as new...what the fuck happened?" I groaned.

"If I had to take a guess, your body was having a bad reaction to something...did you ingest or take anything in the past several hours?" Alphonse questioned.

"Not that I can...wait. The piece of candy Mei tossed in my mouth...it must have been affecting me somehow, though I doubt Mei intended for it to affect me like this," I rasped weakly.

"If what you say is true, then whatever the thing this Mei person gave you caused your body to start rejecting itself from the inside out. You were seriously lucky I had that syringe otherwise you would've died," Alphonse stated grimly, causing Akira and Yuzuru to look at him in horror.

"Are you serious?! Oh, Kami..." Akira trailed off in disbelief as we kept moving throughout the Bund.

* * *

As we kept driving, I had learned that Akira was being targeted by the Three Clans in a bet to take Mina as their bride...and I was enraged along with being revolted beyond belief that Mina was going to suffer through something called a Purity Exam, a test where Mina would go through the humiliation of having her virginity checked so that she would be considered pure for one of the rulers of the Three Clans. The rulers mostly did it out of some sick amusement and a domination of power. I may have been a lot of things, but there are some things that pissed me off greatly and there were some lines I would never even think of crossing. Alphonse eventually pulled over to a construction site. Akira and I got out and looked at Alphonse and Yuzuru.

"Well, this is a far as we can go. From now on, you two are on your own and David...I just want to warn you that since your body's metabolic energy is completely focusing on healing from the damage you just went through, you won't be able to shift into your two wolf forms for an hour so be careful," Alphonse warned and I nodded.

"Copy that," I said as I looked away and waited for Akira to finish chatting with Alphonse.

Akira walked up to me and we nodded to each other, heading into the construction site and preparing for the fight of our lives. Pretty soon after that, we were being pursued by the shapeshifting assassin that wanted Akira dead and we kept fighting to survive against the enemy. When Akira and I took cover, the girl gave us a proposition. If Akira told her the truth about what had happened and what he had seen on the mission he took last year, and if I told her what I remembered what had happened that night 15 years ago, she would let us live. I was confused about what she was talking about, since my parents had been killed in a robbery gone wrong and the killers had died during the struggle.

I kicked the giant containers to make them fall and crush the girl, then watched to see her slithering out of the wreckage like a snake, and I growled in irritation.

"Goddammit, just fucking die already!" I shouted in frustration as I tried to impale her with a broken pipe, but when she turned around, I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened when I saw Yuki standing right before me.

"Yuki?" I wondered.

"David...why are you leaving me alone right now? Am I not good enough for you?" the copy of Yuki questioned mockingly.

"You're not Yuki...you're just wearing her face so fucking stop it!" I shouted in anger.

"I don't understand...why are you being so hateful to me right now? I've been so worried about you. That evil Princess had gotten to you, hasn't she? Please, David, tell me what had happened that night 15 years ago. What truly happened that night for you to suppress it? Tell me and I'll let you do whatever you want to my body," the copy of Yuki offered and I trembled with rage.

"How dare you...How dare you for fucking going there! I'm going to make you wish you were dead!" I snarled in fury.

"I was trying to be nice to you, but it's too late! I'll just make you tell me!" the copy of Yuki charged. Akira was sent crashing into a container while the monster was trying to slash me into bloody ribbons.

"Why won't you tell me?! We are in a relationship so we need to be honest with each other!" the copy of Yuki shouted as I tried to dodge and suddenly got impaled by a bladed arm, letting out howls of agony as the copy raised me into the air and tossed me into a container.

"I'm done with playing games! You'd better tell me what you'd seen that day!" the monster roared. My head started pounding as fuzzy memories slowly started to rise up to the surface.

I heard the monster changing again and when I looked up, I started making shuddering breaths when I saw my mother standing before me.

"David," my mother called out to me with a soft smile as I tried to stand up, her familiar brown hair and blue eyes bringing back memories of the good times.

"No...you can't be here. You're dead," I stuttered in disbelief and I was sent crashing to the ground by an extended arm.

"That's right. Your mother is dead, and it is all your fault she and your father died that day," the copy of my dead mother taunted me.

"Shut up..." I grounded out with gritted teeth, feeling the hot rage coming up to the surface.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth? You got them killed that night and you will always be guilty of what happened," the copy goaded.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I roared in a blind rage as I went to stab the monster that was wearing my mother's face.

"Yes, David! Kill me! Be responsible again for my death, just like what had happened on that cold winter night 15 years ago!" the copy egged me on as she kept beating me and stabbing me in the same place again as she pinned me to the wall.

"You can't...you can't even kill your own mother. You should've died that night," the copy scoffed and tears came running down my cheeks.

"Please...stop," I begged brokenly, just wanting this physically and mentally scarring torture to be over.

"Oh I'll stop when you tell me what happened that night!" the copy declared as it moved the bladed arm even deeper, causing me to scream in agony.

Then the blade came out of my shoulder and I fell to the ground, looking up. My mind nearly shut down out of sheer denial when I saw Jessica, who I thought had died in that lab accident when I was 13 years old.

"J..Jess..." I gasped and Jess smiled at me.

"You've endured so much, David. I'm truly sorry you went through so much pain in your life...it's alright now and you can tell me anything," Jess told me kindly as she hugged me and added, "Please David...tell me. I want to know what you saw and then I'll make the pain stop."

Something shattered in my mind and I felt myself completely losing it. Nothing but animal savage fury ran through me as I roughly grappled my arms around the back of the monster that dared to mock me by wearing the faces of my loved ones.

"Don't say my name...with that voice..." I snarled uncontrollably as my body started changing forcefully.

"What the hell are you doing, David?! Don't you recognize me?! The one who was always there for you in that facility?!" the monster cried out in alarm and she gasped as shadows poured out of my body like black tar and started covering me.

 **"Don't you dare mock me...with that voice and that form, you fucking bitch!"** I roared in blind rage as I turned into my shadow form.

My body rippled and I shoved the monster's legs and the bottom of her torso into me, as she screamed and pleaded to me. I formed a sharp blade inside and she howled in agony as her lower half was being torn apart. My amorphous form spat her out to only see that her upper body was the only thing that was intact. I approached slowly with a psychotic grin as the monster tried to desperately crawl away with her intestines and other vital organs being dragged along with her. I formed into my wolf-man form and slammed a paw on her back, causing her to choke as I grabbed her arms and pulled them back.

 **"You seem to be proud of these arms, little piggie. I wonder what would happen next?"** I questioned mockingly as I pulled forcefully and the monster screamed in pain.

I kept pulling and a slight loud tearing sound occurred as the flesh, muscle, and bone were being amputated by force, the girl desperately pleading and howling as the arms were slowly being ripped off. I grinned sadistically as I completely tore the arms out of their sockets, hearing the girl shrieking incoherently as blood sprayed everywhere. I closed my eyes in bliss at the beautiful music of her screams and the delicious scent of her blood. I took my paw off the girl's back and she looked at me with pure agony and terror as I placed my hand on the bottom of my muzzle in mock thought.

"Please! Spare me! I beg you!" The girl gurgled, but I ignored her.

 **"Hmmm...a beautiful work of art, but there is still something missing...I know! There needs to be a little adjustment!"** I declared and leaned down to say, **"Are you afraid, little piggie? You haven't seen true fear yet."**

I reached down and stabbed my claws into the girl's back, causing her to make choking and gagging noises while there were the wet sounds of flesh ripping and tearing as I dug in and found what I was looking for. I grabbed her spine and wrenched it, picking up her body and making it look like she was a sock puppet by holding her in front of me.

 **"Hmm...I always wondered what it was like to have a living puppet. It's not as satisfying as I thought, so I might as well leave a message for the Three Clans. What do you think?"** I asked what was left of the body and only got a weak twitch, causing me to add, **"Yeah...that's what I was thinking too."**

I walked over to the pair of arms that were on the ground, picking them up and heading to a broken pipe so that I could put on a show for the Three Clans' assassins.

* * *

I shook my hands to flick off the blood as I stared at my handy work. The body was jammed onto the sharp part of the broken pipe with its intestines wrapped around it like Christmas decorations and the arms propped up next to it while the head was on another broken pipe in the front of the body with its eyes, ears, and tongue completely removed, a message in blood on the container saying 'YOU'RE NEXT' in bold letters.

 **"Well, I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself...now, time to find Akira,"** I muttered to myself as I shifted back to my solid human form.

Suddenly, I felt exhaustion kicking in and I collapsed to the ground, barely staying awake as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Damn David...not only did you get badly injured, but you also shifted into your wolf-man form while your body was still recovering from the drug I gave you and you're still alive? You are just like how I remember you back in that facility...always stubborn and a survivor. That's definitely who you are," I heard faintly and I saw a blurry female figure kneeling down right in front of me.

"Who...the hell...are you..." I rasped weakly as I faded toward unconsciousness.

"You really don't remember me? I'm not surprised considering what Umbrella did to you...just survive kiddo," the voice and figure stated and I managed to recognize who was in front of me.

"Mei?" I questioned weakly and everything went black after that.

* * *

A/N Well, was that real or a hallucination? And what do you think will happen next? The only hint I can give you all is that David's past will be revealed in the next chapter so be ready for a shocking twist. As always, stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

I felt pain all over while I was regaining consciousness, and I caught a whiff of something cooking. I opened my eyes to see the surprising figure of Seiji making meat and potatoes on a makeshift stove. As I looked at the police inspector, I thought about how I had nearly died and how I felt that something was off with my memories...I had some memories of my parents being killed in a robbery gone wrong...but I also had some vague images that were foggy and out of order like a jumbled up jigsaw puzzle. I tried to focus on the images, but a splitting headache hit me and I grabbed my head as I groaned slightly. Seiji looked back and smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"Finally back in the land of the living I see...give me a sec, just finishing up some grub," Seiji notified me and added, "See, the trick is to not overcook it. The texture's important."

"Inspector? What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned in confusion.

"I live here," Seiji stated as he gestured the room we were in.

"You live inside the Bund? I wasn't told about that," I pointed out and Seiji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh...sorry. I guess I should've informed you. To explain, I was transferred here to represent the police force's bund division. This office right here is where I'm set up...it's still pretty empty but it's home. See, in order to prevent any future vampiric terrorist attacks...you know, like the one that happened last week, they had to open up an office within the Bund. Of course, I'm the only employee here...but you know how it is," Seiji remarked.

"I'm surprised...I was expecting there to be more people working with you on this, and you are either very brave or incredibly stupid to volunteer on working with vampires and werewolves," I stated as I carefully sat up, and discovered that my green shirt and jeans jacket were gone and a blanket was covering me.

"That's what my superiors said! They said that I was the only dumbass stupid enough to stay in a place like this. Hell, Councilor Gotoh even nominated me personally, though she can be harsh at times...anyway, what you need now is some good old fashioned meat and potatoes," Seiji suggested as he handed me a plate of food.

I took the meat and was about to eat it, but I remembered what I did to that shape-shifter and started covering my mouth in revulsion as I heaved and felt sick to my stomach.

"Shit! Are you okay?! That was the first time you killed someone in such a manner, didn't you?" Seiji asked while laying a hand on my shoulder in concern.

"Yeah...and the worst part was that I enjoyed it..." I trailed off as I looked at my hands, horrified at what I had done, wondering what had come over me.

"David...when I saw the display you put up, I lost my lunch. I don't know what had happened to you back in the States...but it must've fucked you up pretty badly. Look, you don't need to hurry...this town has its charms, but trying to find food for normal humans is nearly impossible. One more thing...if you are wondering where is Kaburagi-san is, I didn't find him when I stumbled upon you and the gruesome scene you set up. I'm thinking someone took him away while you were out cold," Seiji explained while I took a bite of the meat.

"Akira can take care of himself...this is pretty good. The glaze on the skin, is this orange juice? No, maybe a liqueur..." I observed while I tasted the meat and Seiji perked up.

"Holy shit, you can tell just by tasting it?! That's fucking sweet! Normally, the people who eat my cooking...they never even give me so much as a compliment. It sucks too...the only time I ever get to escape from the stress of doing paperwork is when I'm cooking," Seiji remarked and I nodded.

"I know...while I was growing up in the research facility, I did some of the cooking for a few friends. One of my friends who turned into a rival, Nikolai, he didn't say anything no matter what I made. I had always figured that he didn't have any interest in it...but we were friends, so I kept making things for him and the others. Even though the maids at the castle take care of everything, I still cook to take my mind off of things," I explained.

"You have maids taking care of you? Lucky bastard...must be nice to live a life of luxury after killing people for chump change," Seiji muttered and I huffed slightly.

"It's...different than what I'm used to. Anyway, thanks for providing me assistance and feeding me, but I need to keep moving and find Akira," I stated as I stood up and looked around for my shirt and jacket.

"David, don't be an idiot. I know you're not fully healed up yet," Seiji said with a little concern in his voice.

"I've survived missions that have a 99% fatality rate, so I'll be fine since "the Death" cannot die. And if I stay here, I'm only going to cause you problems," I stated. I spotted my knife and gun nearby and picked them up as I asked, "Do you have a phone that is untraceable? I need to call someone."

"Um...I think I do," Seiji said in confusion as he dug through his pockets then handed me a phone.

I took the phone and dialed Yuki's number, waited until the call went through, then felt relief at hearing the familiar voice of Yuki.

"Hello? Who is this?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Yuki...it's David," I replied and I heard a gasp.

"David?! You're okay! I was so terrified something had happened to you! Where are you? Are you safe?" Yuki questioned frantically in pure relief.

"I can't say where I am, but I just wanted to call you so that I could let you know that I'm okay at the moment...Yuki, I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"What do you have to be sorry about? You're okay and that's all I needed to know," Yuki stated and I started trembling as I thought about what I had been put through and what I did to that assassin.

"I'm apologizing because I'm an idiot...I never should've made you worry about me and I should be with you right now. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and looking back on it now, I am questioning a lot of things...there are some things about my past that are jumbled and confusing and I need to sort them out. I don't know what it means, but I think it's connected to what had happened to me 15 years ago. Yuki, if I don't make it...I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed the short time we spent together and that I owe you a debt I'll never be able to repay...people like me, we never find anything good at the end of the road and it always ends in tragedy," I said while I held my head with one hand.

"What the hell are you saying, David?! You'll be fine and you'll come back with Akira!" Yuki tried to reason and I chuckled bitterly.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to have false hope...I'm fucked up in the head, Yuki. I've committed many sins in my life, so maybe this is karma finally kicking my ass for what I did in the past. I love you and I wish that I didn't have to put you through this...I'll do my damndest to get back to you with Akira, but there is a chance that neither of us might make it through this night alive," I stated while my voice was cracking a little.

"Just...please come back with Akira...that's all I want," Yuki told me while a few tears welled up and ran down my cheeks.

"I swear to God I will...even if Akira and I have to crawl back," I swore in determination and I hung up as I looked at Seiji.

"David...those assassins that are after you for getting in the way...you know that you might die fighting against them, right? Even in your condition?" Seiji inquired with a look of pure seriousness on his face.

"I know...and you knew about what is going on?" I asked.

"Damn right...I'm the acting Branch Chief," Seiji declared while he was sipping his cup of coffee.

"Then you know that assisting me or Akira is prohibited, correct?" I warned and Seiji shrugged.

"Hey, kid, I'm not a vampire or a werewolf so I think I'll be okay. Besides, the Japanese National Police have this motto, 'human life above all'," Seiji stated with a smirk.

I was about to reply when I heard something and held up a fist, Seiji tensed up and gestured for me to get the package that was in the bag of food. I grabbed the long looking package just as one of the men in Oni masks crashed into the window, and I tossed the package then pulled out my knife and gun. Seiji unwrapped the package to reveal a Spas-12 shotgun, and he blasted the assassin in the arm just as the second masked assassin appeared out of the shadows to attack me. I blocked, dodged, evaded his attacks and retaliated with a combination of quick slashes from my knife and skillful marksmanship with my combat pistol, shooting the man in the leg and chest which forced him to leap back into the shadows. I looked behind me to see Seiji using a combination of martial arts with his shotgun, blasting the first attacker through a window and the police inspector scoffed as he reloaded.

"Stubborn motherfuckers," Seiji muttered in irritation while he loaded the gun.

"I doubt that'll keep them back for long, so we should evacuate from the premises before things get too hot for us to handle," I suggested while I aimed around.

"You're right, which is why I know of a quick way out. Follow me," Seiji said as he gestured me to follow him.

I followed Seiji, who led me to a chute. We both went down it to find ourselves in a tunnel. As we moved through the near darkness, Seiji and I found ourselves in the underground city for the Vampire Kingdom.

"So soldier boy, what's the plan? We could slip into the city and try to lose those masked men," Seiji offered but I shook my head.

"I wouldn't advise that. If we head into the city, the civilians will be caught in the crossfire and I would rather we didn't have civilian casualties," I refused and Seiji grinned.

"Well...if that's your decision, then it's fine with me. So, there are four of them from what you told me?" Seiji inquired.

"Yes...there are the two Chinese masked men and the man and woman in the armor," I informed him and Seiji looked thoughtful.

"I don't know anything about the man and woman in the armor, but it's the masked men that are becoming a real pain in the ass," Seiji grumbled.

"Those men are highly skilled at close range, so we need to use long ranged methods and come up with a tactical solution on how to take them down permanently," I stated.

"You have a good point...so we need to find a weakness that'll help us kill those bastards," Seiji agreed as he rested the shotgun over his shoulder. I decided to ask him about where he learned how to shoot so proficiently.

"You know...we make an effective combat unit, but there was something I was wondering...Inspector, what was your former occupation before you became a police officer?" I questioned.

"Why do you ask?" Seiji wondered.

"Because of the way you handle a gun...ordinary law enforcement officers are not usually that skilled with a shotgun, so I'm thinking you are former military...maybe special forces," I theorized and Seiji frowned as he looked away.

"You're very observant...yes, I am former military," Seiji admitted.

"So, were you with the JSDF?" I asked and Seiji shook his head.

"No...I used to be in Delta Force," Seiji replied which caught my attention.

"You were with one of the US Army's special forces divisions? That's impressive, and it explains a few things...the way you hold yourself and how you are always on high alert whenever you enter a room. It's similar to how I react," I pointed out.

"I wanted to say that I'm an American like you...it was where my dad was born," Seiji stated and I perked up.

"Your father was an American? You must've gotten your looks from your mother because I can't tell that you are the son of an American," I commented and Seiji laughed in amusement.

"Yeah...I did get my looks from my mother. Anyway, my father was Navajo and my mother was Japanese. I was born here," Seiji informed me.

"You're Native American? So...you're like me then. My mother was from Europe and my father was from Boulder CO and he was descended from the Navajo Nation," I notified.

"Yeah, but I don't transform into a wolf," Seiji remarked and I chuckled.

"True...listen, can I ask you an honest question?" I inquired.

"Sure. What is it?" Seiji wondered.

"Why are you really helping me? You practically know nothing about me, yet you are going out of your way to make sure I survive this nightmare. And how are you not scared of the thought of dying?" I questioned and Seiji frowned.

"You're scared of dying? You don't seem to be the type," Seiji pointed out.

"It's because of my training that I'm always able to keep it together...but this situation has me questioning a lot of things about my past and I guess I'm terrified of dying and not making it back to Yuki," I admitted with a grimace.

"I guess the reason why I'm helping you is that I don't want a kid dying on my watch and that you are a good person who went through hell in your life. Let me ask you this...what do you think is the most important thing for a marksman?" Seiji asked me suddenly.

"Never hesitate when you have eyes on your target," I answered instantly.

"Bingo! Sure, a good aim plays a part but every sharpshooter knows that when it comes time to pull the trigger...you must never hesitate," Seiji lectured.

"Yeah...the drill instructors taught me that so I would never fail a mission. Did you learn that from experience?" I questioned with an arched brow.

"Nah...I read it in a book once but I think it was right. It's a question of preparation...when you draw your gun, you have to be ready to pull the trigger no matter what the circumstances are or who you'll face...even if it's your best friend because there is a reason why you are fighting. And there is a reason why you have to pull that trigger...isn't that right? As a soldier, you understand fighting for what you believe in and you have someone waiting for you throughout all of this, don't you?" Seiji asked me and I thought about Yuki.

"Yuki..." I muttered with a fond smile.

"Men like us are complete dumbasses. We'll put up with damn near anything for the girl we love...you know what, forget what I said! I'm just an irresponsible adult who's talking about stuff I don't understand at all!" Seiji remarked and I laughed.

I suddenly heard movement coming fast to our location and my good mood went away. I signaled Seiji and we started running. I didn't hear anything after that but I was forced to stop us when I picked up noises ahead.

"Shit...we're being flanked. We need to find an alternate route, ASAP," I stated and Seiji suddenly blasted the hinges on the door next to us, causing a path to open up before us.

"Go on ahead! I got this," Seiji instructed.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be killed because of me," I inquired.

"You're still not fully recovered and without being able to transform, you're gonna have a helluva hard time winning even with your training. You just need to run for now and wait it out until you're fully recovered. Put this on and don't forget what I said," Seiji stated as he took off his jacket and gave it to me.

"Copy that...stay safe, soldier," I told him as I put the jacket on and felt respect for the man who was willing to die for me.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure to give them hell for you. Now go!" Seiji ordered as he aimed down the tunnel.

I took off through the doorway and ran, ignoring the gunshots as I found myself in some kind of ventilation shaft that was really windy. I heard a battle cry approaching and I swore under my breath, taking off down the shaft and covering my face as the wind got even stronger. I nearly fell down a giant hole and saw massive fan blades moving fast.

"Damn...out of the frying pan and into the fucking fire," I muttered in displeasure as I suddenly heard something behind me and looked to see one of the masked assassins going for a swing at my head.

I quickly dodged the strike and saw the fan suddenly stopping, taking the chance to jump into the hole and falling past the fan blades. I heard someone calling for me to grab hold of something and I opened my eyes slightly to see Akira and three familiar kids holding out the end of a jump rope. Thinking fast, I grabbed the end and was pulled into the space they were leaning out of.

"David...I'm glad we saved you when we did," Akira told me as I stood up.

I nodded as I stood up and looked at the children, who beamed as one of them hugged me. I smiled softly and gestured them to lead the way. Akira and I followed the kids but I heard the noises of the man and woman in armor approaching.

"We have incoming contact...it's not the masked Chinese assassins. The man and woman in armor are fast approaching," I informed everyone while I stopped to aim my gun down the tunnel.

"Whoa! You can tell just from the sounds of their footsteps?" the dark-skinned kid asked in awe.

"This isn't the time for questions! You kids have to run!" Akira said urgently as I got ready to shoot.

 _"Shit...the enemy is regrouping much faster than I expected. If I can just let my body recover, then I'll be able to change form and have a tactical advantage,"_ I thought and I heard the kids calling for us, looking to see them in a vent and climbed up after them.

"Hurry! Keep moving!" the kid urged us while Akira and I struggled to keep up.

"Hey...David and I are not as compact as you guys are!" Akira protested and the bottom of the vent was blasted by something.

I looked through the hole to see the man and woman in armor shooting the vent, forcing everyone to frantically crawl to avoid getting shot. One of the kids kicked open a vent cover on the right and we all saw a bunch of pipes overlooking an endless drop. The kids dropped down and landed on one of the pipes, gesturing for us to jump down and I obliged by dropping down. I landed gracefully just as Akira followed suit, and we followed the kids.

* * *

"Are you alright, Temple-chan?" one of the kids asked in concern as I sat down against the wall to rest.

"I'll be fine...I'm not feeling well right now, so I'm still recovering," I gasped slightly as I reached into the jacket left pocket.

"Aww, you're sick?" another kid wondered while I took out a box and opened it to see a shotgun shell and a syringe.

"A bullet and a syringe?" the little girl wondered as I took out the shell and the syringe.

"Must've been a gift..." I trailed off as I injected myself and felt like I was recovering more quickly.

"Temple-chan, what are you and Onii-chan gonna do next?" the dark-skinned kid asked.

"I need to let my body recover, but that's going to be difficult...if only there was a location where those assassins won't be able to find us," I grumbled in irritation and the kids looked at each other.

"I know! There's a place they'll never find you and Onii-chan!" the dark-skinned kid declared.

Akira and I followed the kids into the underground city's residential zone, passing many vampires and winding up in an apartment.

"Shhhh...we need to be quiet. We'll be in big trouble if Kaa-chan finds us," one of the kids urged as they pushed me and Akira forward.

"Oh, you'll be in big trouble alright," an adult female voice announced sternly, causing the kids to stiffen up and look around the corner.

"Kaa-chan?!" the kids cried out in alarm.

"I'll have you three know that I've been looking all over for you! And just what is that you're hiding there? You three better show me now...ugh, please tell me you didn't find another stray. Is it another cat? A dog?" the mother questioned firmly, Akira and I peering out to reveal ourselves.

"No...we are wolves, though," Akira remarked.

The woman was surprised to see us and before I knew it, she was serving us cake and talking with us.

"Please help yourselves," the woman offered kindly while she placed two slices of cake on the kitchen table.

"Cake?" Akira wondered in confusion.

"Sometimes, I just crave sweet things so badly...it reminds me of when I was human. Strange, isn't it? Even though I can't taste it anymore, my body still seems to want it," the woman explained sheepishly as Akira and I ate.

"Thank you for the cake, Ma'am," I said politely after Akira and I were finished.

"Oh, my...devoured them already I see. I hope the kids haven't been causing you two any trouble...they can be such troublemakers sometimes," the woman stated.

"You don't need to apologize, they assisted us when we were in trouble...we should be the ones to apologize for putting them in danger. We'll be leaving as soon as we're finished resting for the moment," I said calmly.

After chatting for a while, the kids came back and we left the apartment to find thousands of Fangless vampires waiting to encourage and cheer on Akira and I. When Akira and I swore that we would make it back to Mina, they all cheered joyfully and I was rendered silent from the massive support since I wasn't used to something like this. We all headed to a large pipe and were suddenly attacked by the man and woman in armor, quickly jumping down the pipe and splashing into a pool of water. We all got out of the water and shook ourselves off, Akira glaring at the kids.

"Speaking as an older brother who has a younger sibling...don't you know that you shouldn't play in dangerous places like this?!" Akira lectured sternly, the kids groaning in disappointment.

We moved through the lower levels while avoiding the armored man and woman, trying to figure out what was going on and how they were tracking us.

"I don't understand...how are they tracking us?" Akira muttered in irritation while we took a short break.

"Maybe they put a bug on one of us like in those spy movies," one of the kids suggested and I felt realization along with betrayal as I clenched the jacket Seiji gave me.

 _"I see now...you're working for the enemy, aren't you Inspector...or were you even a cop in the first place?"_ I thought bitterly as I looked at the others.

"I know what we need to do, but it is going to be highly risky," I warned.

"What do we do?" one of the kids asked.

"I have a plan to lure them out of hiding...and ambush them while they aren't expecting it," I stated and started to tell everyone the plan.

* * *

Akira and I looked down to see the assassins in armor walking over to the shotgun shell and picked it up off the floor.

"Don't move...I have a gun pointed at your heads and I'm a quick shot. Look up," I instructed while I aimed at the assassins.

"See that container up there? It weighs ten tons...one wrong move from either of you and it gets dropped or David shoots. And believe me when I say that neither of us will hesitate," Akira threatened coldly while the assassins looked at us.

"I knew that something was off..."Inspector", or are you even an actual police officer? How you managed to locate me when I was out cold and how you knew some things about me that I never told anybody...the day we met, you had the scent of a werecat on you and the woman who's with you...I have a pretty good idea who she is. Isn't that right? Mei," I accused with a hard stare, the armored people taking off their helmets to show us Mei and Seiji.

"I'll deal with Seiji while you go after Mei..." Akira suggested and I nodded as Mei took off.

I pursued Mei until we were on a catwalk, facing each other with stony expressions.

"So Mei...you want to tell me why you gave me that cellular transformation blocker? The drug you gave me earlier today temporarily suppresses cellular activity when a therianthrope is undergoing surgery, which explains why my body was rejecting itself earlier. They take about three hours to work...how do I know this? Because the only thing I ate earlier today before this game of hide and seek was one of your pieces of hard candy! Why Mei?! Why did you screw me over like that?!" I demanded harshly as Mei turned around.

"I've been waiting for this moment for 12 years...three clans and Mina Tepes, the leaders of the vampire world are finally in the same room...now I can turn them all into ash at once. That is what I must do for the person who is dear to me...and just so you know, I'm not talking about Rozenmann," Mei said quietly.

"Let me guess...you work for Telomere, don't you? Christ, you people are like fucking cockroaches...no matter how many of you I crush, more of you keep on coming," I scoffed bitterly and added, "And what the hell do you mean by waiting for 12 years?"

"You really don't remember me...haven't you figured it out yet, we know each other more than you think," Mei stated and I gritted my teeth.

"I don't know what the hell you are going on about, so quit it with the fucking mind games! The first time I met you was about a month ago!" I shouted in frustration and an agonizing pain ripped through my head.

I slumped onto my knees and gripped my head, images rushing inside my head as I screamed in pain...the images became clear as day and my eyes widened as the true memories of what had happened 15 years ago crushed the altered ones.

* * *

 _I was running with mommy and daddy, trying to escape the bad men and making it to our wooden cabin in the forest. I was scared of the bad men and I didn't want them to hurt mommy and daddy...mommy opened the front door and we all ran inside the cabin._

 _"Scott, they're coming!" mommy alerted daddy as we headed to the basement and went down the stairs to hide._

 _"Mommy, daddy, I'm scared," I whimpered and mommy rubbed my back to comfort me._

 _"It's okay sweetie...mommy and daddy won't let the bad men hurt you," mommy reassured while daddy looked tense._

 _"I swear Umbrella will pay for this... lying to us about who they are and hurting our son? They made a big mistake," daddy growled under his breath and we all stiffened up when we heard the front door being kicked in._

 _I started crying, mommy quietly shushing me and daddy going over to a locker to take out his shotgun. Suddenly, the basement door was kicked open and daddy shot at the bad men who were dressed like soldiers. The bad men frantically moved out of the way and shot back. I screamed while I covered my ears, a few bullets struck daddy's gun and daddy tossed it. Mommy let me go and went next to daddy, the two of them snarling and changing into monsters before my eyes. My mommy and daddy turned into wolf people with brown and white fur, charging at the bad men who were desperately trying to fight back. I closed my eyes and looked away, keeping my ears covered for a while to block out the screams and gunfire...then it finally went silent and I opened my eyes to see if it was safe. I saw mommy and daddy lying on the ground, covered with a red liquid and funny looking holes while the bad men were also on the ground with many bad owies on them. I went over to mommy and daddy, knelt down and poked them._

 _"Mommy? Daddy? You can get up now...mommy, daddy, wake up. M-mommy...daddy," I whimpered when mommy and daddy didn't wake up._

 _I frantically tried to wake up mommy and daddy, but they didn't move and I screamed for anyone to help while I was sobbing._

 _(3 days later)_

 _I had forgotten how long I was trapped down here, but I was very hungry, thirsty, and cold...I tried to leave the basement, but it was blocked by something and I cried out for anyone to help me. I begged and pleaded, but no one came and I was trapped...I sat in front of mommy and daddy, feeling numb and I didn't move for who knows how long. I suddenly heard footsteps and the sound of someone moving something. The basement door opened and a pair of hands helped me up._

 _"We finally found the target's location Sir, but Beta Team is down...yes sir, sending in the cleanup crews now...Experiment B-241 has been located and is being extracted back to Facility A," the man notified on his walky-talky._

 _I was led outside, put into a black van and I was taken away. Before I knew it, I was strapped to a metal table with men and women in lab coats looking down on me with cold stares._

 _"Is the process starting?" one of the men inquired._

 _"Yes, sir...Compound Six is being inserted right now. The subject should have no memory of what had truly happened," another man stated._

 _"Good...Umbrella's Telomere branch has been working hard on finding the key to eternal life...Lord Spencer will be pleased," the head female doctor with long blond hair declared while a funny feeling went through me._

 _(seven months later)_

 _I was bored, not wanting to be with the other kids as I drew...I was working on a picture of wolf people when a girl about my age with black hair and funny looking yellow eyes came over._

 _"Hi! I saw that you were alone, so I was wondering if you wanted to play," the girl offered and I just stared at her blankly._

 _"Not interested..." I said coldly and went back to drawing._

 _"Say...that's pretty good. I've never seen art as good as yours," the girl said and I looked back up at her._

 _"You...like my drawings? The others think I'm weird since I don't talk with anyone," I stated stoically._

 _"Well, let me be the first to talk with you. My name is Mei Rei. What's your name?" Mei asked curiously._

 _"David Temple," I replied quietly._

 _"Nice to meet you, David. I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends!" Mei declared and I shrugged.  
_

* * *

I gasped while I was recovering from regaining my memories and I looked at Mei, who stared back in anticipation.

"We...were best friends, right?" I inquired and Mei perked up.

"You finally remember! David...it's been 12 years since I had last seen you back in the facility and I had hoped that you were okay while I was taken away," Mei told me while I stood up.

"So, Mei...you are working for the enemy even after everything they did to us all those years ago? Why would you do that when they were the ones to treat us like lab rats?" I questioned.

"Because one of the scientists saved my life and she was the one to become someone I cherish...that person is currently the leader of Telomere and she has a plan that'll ensure Ozwell E. Spencer's vision will come true," Mei stated while raising her arms joyfully.

"You really have changed, Mei. When we were friends, you wouldn't have thought about hurting other people...but you don't even hesitate on doing just that. I guess Umbrella really did fuck up the both of us, and this loyalty with Telomere will destroy you," I stated, causing Mei to laugh bitterly.

"You don't understand, David. That woman gave me a purpose again after I was taken away to have horrible things being performed on me! She gave me everything! My name, my freedom, a reason for living...my people of the Forest Clan were in hiding and they repopulated after the war centuries ago nearly wiped them out...after I was taken away, I was experimented on too many times to count and kept as a pet when she rescued me. She has done so much for me that I long to return the favor...I will do whatever it takes to make sure the door to the new world order is opened, then we will crown my princess as our rightful queen...vampires and humans alike will have no choice but to bow before her," Mei stated and I didn't know what to think.

"Do you even hear yourself?! Spencer tried to accomplish the exact same thing and it became his downfall, only to be killed by Albert Wesker in the end! Telomere will fall and your friend will only have herself to blame...you do know that I won't let you do this, even if we're friends," I said darkly as I got into a combat stance.

"I know...this will be the battle where our hopes and dreams collide! Prepare yourself, David!" Mei declared as her eyes glowed, her hands and feet changing into clawed hands and digitigrade paws while she charged at me.

I weaved out of the way and went to slash at her with my knife, Mei dodging and sending me staggering back with a kick that caused my chest to be sliced. Mei came after me and it became a deadly dance of dodging, weaving, slashing, shooting and getting hit many times.

"C'mon David! What happened to Operative HUNK?! The man who survived missions that would kill an ordinary human?! The most decorated team leader of Alpha Team who was under the employment of the Umbrella Security Service?! Where is that cold and ruthless killer who would only put the mission before everything?!" Mei roared while I was busy dodging and blocking her fast strikes.

Mei tried to swipe me as she passed, but I managed to twist myself out of the way and start shooting at her which caused Mei to roll out of the way.

"You remember what you told me?! You said that we were the ones to truly understand each other due to what Umbrella put us through...you know what I mean?! But the Mei I knew died when she was taken away that day 12 years ago! Whatever our friendship used to mean, it's gone now and I'm not going to let you and Telomere cause fucking chaos to the world!" I declared while we faced each other down, Mei laughing softly.

"Yeah...I know, and I'm sorry to hear that. Umbrella, the Three Clans, we let them take over our lives. We're both fucked in the heads...we're butterflies in love with flowers, willing to sacrifice mind, body, and every drop of blood without any regret," Mei stated as she ripped open the top of her armor to show me horrific scars on her chest.

"Jesus..." I trailed off in horror.

"The things they did to me, nothing will ever compare how I felt. This is Agni's blood that had been modified for Therianthropes. Wanna try to take it out?" Mei asked mockingly.

"Oh God...don't do it!" I called out to her in alarm.

"Oh calm the hell down, because I'm not going to die alone...your beloved Yuki and Princess will be right beside me when I detonate it. Now, how about one last dance, David?! Only one of us will be leaving this place alive! The question is, will it be you?! Or will it be me?!" Mei cried gleefully and she changed into a tiger, snarling at me while I smiled softly in regret.

"I'm sorry I have to do this...maybe things would've been different if Umbrella hadn't destroyed our lives," I stated sorrowfully as I felt myself fully recover.

I shifted into my wolf form and we charged at each other with claws and teeth bared, crashing into ourselves and toppling over the catwalk. We fell from the long drop and landed into a parking lot, the sight of a black wolf and a yellow tiger ramming into themselves and destroying cars in the process. To any observer, there would be a black light and yellow light bouncing off of each other as they climbed into the air and moved across the sky in an amazing light show. I twisted out of the way of an incoming strike and raked my claws across Mei's side as I passed her in mid-air, blood shooting out while we landed on opposite cranes. Mei shifted into her humanoid werecat form and charged at me, prompting me to shift into my wolf-man form as I went into a combat stance.

Mei went to slash me with her claws, but I deflected the attacks as I kneed her in the gut. I went to go in for a crippling blow and Mei twisted out of the way, sending me flying and crashing into the wall of a building with a few hits. Mei took the chance to rush over and slash me across the chest, causing blood to spray as I fell.

(Play Green Bird from the anime Cowboy Bebop)

As I fell, time seemed to slow down and I started reflecting on my entire life, my parents' murders caused by Umbrella, being raised in an Umbrella lab, becoming friends with Mei, Nikolai, and Jessica, being experimented on, losing Mei and Jessica, becoming a cold and ruthless mercenary, surviving missions for two years, being involved in the Raccoon City incident, being hired by Mina to become her personal guard, falling love with Yuki, and fighting Mei. As I reflected, I felt regretful of the man I had become and I wondered what my life could've been if it hadn't been stolen by Umbrella. I crashed into a parked car and barely rolled off it while I involuntarily shifted back to my human form, struggling to stand on my two feet as Mei approached in her human form.

"It's all over, David," Mei said softly as I stood up.

"I'm coming...Yuki," I rasped weakly and added, "I'm sorry for...putting you through this...just hang in there...I will come back to you, my mate."

I stumbled over to Mei and stood before her with eyes glazed over from the agony.

"I was thinking David...I know why we're fighting on this night...it's because we were destined to encounter each other a month ago" Mei stated as we shifted into our were-forms and charged at each other.

I swiped at her and Mei dodged, moving in to impale me with her claws but I barely moved out of the way and stabbed her right into the heart as I embraced her.

 **"You...win..."** Mei gasped and she shifted back to her human form while she added, "I'm happy...I never thought I would see you one last time...David and that I would die...with someone I cared about...thank you David, for setting me free from this hell."

With those last words, she died in my arms just as Akira stumbled over with one arm, his eyes widening in shock. I looked at him with eyes of despair and whimpered slightly.

"She's dead..." Akira muttered while I looked at him sorrowfully.

I looked down at Mei one last time and raised my head to howl mournfully, shifting back to my human form as my howls of sorrow turned into broken sobs of grief. At that point, I knew that I was never going to be the same again.

* * *

I stumbled with Akira as we entered the castle and headed for the Throne Room, feeling like I had gone through all nine circles of hell and been spat back out...while we supported ourselves, I spotted Yuki and Mina running down the steps of the grand staircase to rush over to us.

"Akira, David!" Yuki and Mina called out tearfully as they approached.

"Yuki!" I gasped as I stumbled to her and we embraced while crashing our lips together.

"I knew you and Akira would make it..." Yuki whimpered after we stopped kissing to rest our heads together.

"I'm sorry...for putting you through hell," I muttered while tears ran down my cheeks.

"Men! Three howls for the warriors!" Wolfgang ordered and the Elite Eight chanted three times in honor of our bravery.

While Yuki and I held each other close, I thought about Mei and a burning hatred for Telomere raised up inside me.

 _"Telomere...no, Umbrella. They stole our lives from us, turned us into monsters, and blackened our souls. Mei, I will find every last one of them...and I will make them pay for the horrors they put us through,"_ I thought as Yuki, Akira, and I went to the hospital so that Akira and I would get ourselves checked out.

(a week later)

After the events of what had happened, I was checked out by a doctor of the Bund's hospital and he saw that I was healing up fast. I was put through some blood work and found out that there were some anomalies that he had never seen before...after doing some more tests, it was discovered that I had antibodies of some kind that made me immune to something unknown. I knew that Umbrella had done something to me while I grew up in that lab, recalling getting all those "flu shots" and wondered if I was experimented on with the company's bio-weapons which caused my body to adapt to them and form antibodies.

As for Akira, he got his arm reattached and was forced to stay at the hospital so that he would make a full recovery, despite his protests. Now, I was approached by Wolfgang, who told me that due to proving myself many times, I was now ready to go through my Rite of Passage but I needed to get therapy after the traumas of what I had been through...which is why I was now currently standing in front of the door that led me to a Beowulf veteran support circle. I looked back at Yuki and Mina, who gave me nods of encouragement that caused me to go inside the room.

I saw Beowulf soldiers in casual clothing, who were sitting in a circle and looking at me with nods of greeting as I came over to take a seat.

"Well...seems like we have a new guest. Wolfgang-dono explained that you were coming, so how about you introduce yourself," the therapist suggested patiently, and I took a deep breath.

"Hello everyone...my name is David," I introduced and everyone greeted back.

"Nice to meet you, David. Maybe you could tell us why you're here? If you don't want to, then that's fine since it's your first time being here with us," the therapist offered.

"I just...want to say some things about myself and maybe I'll consider it," I started hesitantly.

"That's perfectly fine. We all know how you are feeling, so you can take things slow if that's what you want," the therapist said and I nodded in gratitude.

"Where do I even begin...I've done things that I'm not proud of but at the time, I didn't care because I always put the mission before everything else...I took many lives for a paycheck and I didn't care as long as I completed the mission...the first time I was in war, I never thought about what would happen next...what I was going to do when it was over, but I suppose that's how I was back then...y'know, I think that might be the hardest part...the silence of when the shooting stops...how do you adapt to that? I guess...I guess that's what you need to figure out and that's what you guys are doing...you're working on it and I respect that...I just...um, if you don't look at yourself, I'm sure you look in a mirror and you need to...admit who you are...but not just to yourself...you need to do it with everybody else. The first time for as long I can remember, I finally found a place to belong, found someone to care for, and that I don't have to risk myself for nothing...but, the things I've seen, the things I did, there is no coming back from that and...well...to be honest...not knowing what'll happen next, I'm scared," I admitted hauntingly, uncertain of what my future will be.

* * *

A/N Finally done! So, did you all like what I put down in the final scene? I think David admitting he's scared just shows how truly broken he is, and that it will be a real struggle coming to terms with himself and his dark past. Now, if you all know what a werewolf's Rite of Passage is in the manga, then David will be in for one hell of a time due to being dropped into the mountains without any clothing, any outside contact, and forced to work with newly trained Beowulf recruits for months. I figured that since David hadn't gone through a werewolf's Rite of Passage yet, he has more than proven himself that he is ready for it. Now that I'm done with most of the anime, David's story will continue in the manga so get ready. Stay tuned everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

Two months had passed since the night the assassins tried to kill me and Akira, and things have changed for me. Due to the mentally scarring events I had to go through, I was taking mandatory therapy to try and recover from my experiences. After speaking to the therapist and the other Beowulf veterans, I was diagnosed with PTSD due to witnessing my parents being murdered by Umbrella 15 years ago and a combination of being experimented on while also killing my long lost friend Mei years later. In order to try and recover, I was told to engage in a hobby to help with the recovery process. Yuki had an idea when I came to her about it and she had me look at manga to take my mind off of recent events...the first manga she showed me was about a blond ninja kid named Naruto, and I couldn't help but identify with him due to also being an orphan and suffering from loneliness caused by humanity's cruelty.

I got into it and manga helped ease my shattered mind...it would take a very long time to heal from what Umbrella did to me, but I knew that I wasn't alone anymore since I had Yuki and the others to support me through this. Today was the day that I was given the okay to go back to school. Akira, Mina, Yuki, the three kids who saved us and I were walking to school so that I could ease into the process of adjusting to being a civilian for a short while.

"How do I look?" the little girl inquired and Akira smiled.

"As pretty as ever," Akira replied kindly as we approached the entrance of the Bund.

The replacement guard saluted to us and I saluted back. The soldier let us through and I saw Seiji conversing with the second guard. After Seiji was taken into custody due to working for the enemy, he was interrogated and it was discovered that he was a well-known mercenary called Sledgehammer who was the one that fired the RPG at me, Mina, and Akira a month ago when I was first hired to work for Mina. When Mina was done questioning Seiji, he was released because of Akira and Counselor Gotoh and Seiji was returned to his station because Mina didn't want to lose someone with his combat experience.

As for me, I didn't trust Seiji at all because of his involvement that night...but I had tolerated him to a certain degree out of respect as a fellow mercenary and only gave him the cold shoulder.

"Yo," Seiji greeted, Akira and Mina looking surprised.

"Hama-san?" Akira wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Mina inquired.

"Nothing to do during the day, so I thought I'd see you off," Seiji explained just as the three kids stood in front of me and Akira with scowls.

"Whoa, hey! Enough with the scary faces! I'm not a bad guy anymore. I redeemed myself by making it up to everyone so we're all friends now, okay?" Seiji said defensively while holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"That remains to be seen, "Inspector"," I said coldly, causing Seiji to throw his hands up in irritation.

"Oh for the love of...are you still giving me the cold shoulder? I've been trying to make it up to you, David," Seiji stated in exasperation.

"You have a long way to go before you gain my trust again, so I'm only tolerating you out of respect as a fellow soldier," I replied with an icy glare. Yuki placed a hand on one of my shoulders to calm me down.

"Fine...I can see when I'm not wanted," Seiji groaned as he went to leave.

"Don't you think you were being a little harsh?" Yuki asked while we were heading to the school.

"I was being nice to him when I could do a lot worse," I said, my tone softening. After awhile, all seven of us arrived at the school.

"All right little ones, this is where we must part. Jiji, you and Clara just need to go find your classes. Now, go have fun," Mina told the dark-skinned kid while helping to adjust his tie.

"Right!" Jiji said with a beaming grin as he and Clara ran off.

"I'll see you later, Nanami-chan," Yuzuru said as he kissed Nanami on her cheek.

"Hey! Not where the children can see!" Mina lectured while covering the little girl's eyes.

"Oh don't be so stuffy, Hime-sama. Perhaps you should consider trying it too...with Akira-kun," Nanami teased and Mina blushed.

"Don't be stupid!" Mina sputtered in disbelief while Yuki and I looked at each other.

"Well, I'll see you once we have free time, okay?" I asked.

"Sure. See you after class," Yuki agreed while we subtly kissed.

We went to our classes and I opened the door, Akira, Mina, the little girl, and I took our seats.

After a while, the little girl who was named Anna gained a lot of good attention with the other teenaged students and I almost smiled at the sight.

"Incredible," Mina commented.

"Hm?" Akira made a noise of confusion.

"A veritable wall of discrimination and trouble met us when I arrived, yet she knocked that to pieces with a smile," Mina stated fondly.

"Yeah," Akira muttered in agreement just as we saw Yuki walking over.

"Ah, Yuki! Look at the-" Mina went say, but Yuki passed by her without a word and I could sense that something was troubling her when I noticed that she looked pissed about something.

"What's wrong with her?" Mina wondered in confusion as we went to investigate.

"I think she might be upset with you, Ma'am," I stated, wanting to see what was bothering Yuki.

* * *

Akira and I were peering into Mina's office, sensing the tension in the air as Yuki and Mina stared each other down.

"Um...I'll go get some tea. Be right back," Nanami said nervously and left the office to see us standing next to the doors.

"Nanami, what the hell is going on in there?" Akira asked in confusion.

"I have no idea...Yuki-chan hasn't said a single word this entire time," Nanami stated with a look of worry.

"Hmm...she's got to be pretty fucking pissed if she's not saying anything. What did the Princess do to upset her so much?" I muttered, my wolf urging me to go in and be with Yuki.

"It seems that you are very angry with me right now, but how am I able to make amends if you do not tell me what it is I have done?" Mina commented.

"How could you do this to me?!" Yuki exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Mina said, looking confused.

"My story! You showed it to other people, didn't you?!" Yuki accused while taking out her phone.

"H-how did you..." Mina sputtered in shock.

"I got a text from your maids. They say they're my "fans" now," Yuki explained hotly while showing the message to Mina.

"They didn't! Why those fluff-brained fools! I told them not to say anything!" Mina cried in disbelief, Yuki blushing hard.

"How could you do that?! You promised me you wouldn't show it to anyone!" Yuki shouted in embarrassment.

"Ahh...that, my apologies for breaking our promise. However, the more I read it, the more convinced I became that talent like yours should not be kept hidden," Mina replied, which didn't seem to make Yuki feel any better.

"That's not your decision to make! It's my work and it wasn't nearly ready to be shown to everybody...let alone the entire Bund!" Yuki exclaimed in outrage.

"I didn't show it to just the Bund. I personally translated it into several different languages and distributed it so that it could be read around the world. Right now, you are garnering quite a bit of attention as the newest rising star within the vampire literary community," Mina explained bluntly.

Yuki stared in horror and closed her eyes, falling to the ground and I rushed in to grab her.

"Yuki! Ma'am, with all due respect, posting someone's work to other people without their permission was nothing more than poor judgment on your part!" I lectured in disbelief while gently tapping Yuki's cheek to try and wake her.

"Oh, I have most certainly gathered that I did something inappropriate, but surely it is no worse than leaving talent like hers to rot in obscurity! What I have done is akin to freeing the songbird long trapped within a cage. It is something to be praised, not condemned!" Mina declared just as Yuki was waking up from her fainting spell.

"It doesn't matter if you did it with good intentions, you posted her story and distributed it without her consent. It's not only a poor taste in judgment, but it's also a violation of her privacy!" I retorted while Akira and Nanami sweat-dropped at the argument.

"Um...David, d-don't tell me you and Akira read my story, right?" Yuki inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah...it was very good...though I have to say, I didn't think you would make Akira as the main character in your story," I stated bluntly, causing Yuki to look mortified while she screamed in horror.

"Waaahhh! Just kill me now!" Yuki cried incredulously, taking me and Akira completely off guard.

"Urk! Um...Yuki...if it makes you feel any better, I thought it was really good!" Akira reassured frantically while looking awkward.

"Akira, David, Nanami, would you please give us a moment?" Mina suggested.

"Yes Ma'am," I said and left the office with Akira and Nanami.

After a while, Akira scowled and stormed back into the office with me in pursuit after hearing what Akira was going to be used as the model for in the story.

"Who's the model now? You two sound like you're really having a really interesting conversation in here. I'd love to hear all of the details," Akira demanded with a glare, startling Mina and Yuki.

"I-it's not what you're thinking, Akira-kun! It's just an idea so far! That's all it is! An idea!" Yuki frantically explained.

"What?! You won't write it?! Akira, how dare you try and squelch a harmless, innocent creative endeavor!" Mina rounded on Akira while I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Harmless?! Innocent?! You gotta be fucking kidding me! You guys were trying to use me in some ridiculous smut piece!" Akira shouted in disbelief.

"BL is not smut! Just how ignorant are you?!" Mina argued.

"What the hell is BL supposed to mean?! Quit using damn codes with me! All right...so if that stuff isn't smut, then what the hell is it?!" Akira shouted while I started twitching and forming a tick mark.

"Art! And you have been given the honored role of its main character! That is something to be praised, not scorned!" Mina retorted while Akira growled.

"Like hell, it shouldn't!" Akira exclaimed and that was enough for me.

"Oh my God! Will you two shut up already?! You're acting like a damn married couple and not only is it giving me a fucking migraine, it's also embarrassing the hell out of Yuki!" I snapped in irritation, the force of my shout sending their hair flying back while my eyes were comically white and my teeth were sharp.

I breathed heavily while everyone stared at me with a dumbfounded expression, and I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Damn...feel better?" Akira inquired hesitantly.

"Loads...you know what, how about Yuki and I leave so that you two can argue to your heart's content," I suggested while gesturing Yuki to follow me.

We left the office before they could say anything and I ran my hand through my short cropped hair in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah...it's just stupid that they are arguing over something so ridiculous. I mean...if you want to use that idea, then it's your choice," I grumbled while we went outside.

"Thanks, David," Yuki said.

"It's no problem," I said calmly as we enjoyed the rest of the day together.

* * *

Several weeks later, I had been given the all clear by the therapist after two months of leave and now it was time to take my Rite of Passage. I was paired up with 15-year-old Beowulf recruits and we were being taken to the Ural Mountains in Russia without any clothes on us. We arrived in the middle of nowhere during the freezing cold and the pilot ordered us to get out of the helicopter, my team of six Beowulf Americans and I jumping out and watching the helicopter flying away.

"Listen up everyone! If we want to survive for a whole month, then we need to work as a pack! Change now brothers and let's run wild!" I shouted and we all took off into the wilderness, shifting into our wolf forms and howling in joy at letting out our true natures.

We wound up in a cave and changed back to normal, built a fire and tried to keep ourselves warm. During our time together throughout the entire month, I learned that one of the kids lost his parents in the Kijuju incident while they were vacationing for an entire week. His parents tried to fight back against the infected Majini and BOWs in their were-forms, but they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers and slaughtered. The poor kid had hidden under his parents' bodies for a day and the entire night until BSAA reinforcements showed up and escorted him to safety.

I understood how the kid felt since I also lost my parents. Learning about the others' histories drew me closer to them. Is this what it felt like to be a pack leader? Looking after your pack and treating them like they were your own family? It felt...nice, like I finally discovered where I belonged in this world and found my true calling. We hunted, slept, chatted, joked, and worked together for an entire month until we were picked up and taken back to the Bund for the ceremony.

I was wearing a Beowulf graduation uniform and stood at attention with other graduates while Mina and Wolfgang approached us.

"For the past month, you all have worked hard to be here today! I can't be any more proud of you all for making it this far! By the power invested in me as ruler of the vampires, you all are hereby officers of the Beowulf division!" Mina declared proudly and we chanted three times in response.

"Recruits! Change form and howl for the Princess!" Wolfgang commanded, and we all obliged by shifting into our were-forms and lifting our heads to howl throughout the night.

I felt free and accepted among my kind, feeling like big things were coming in the future.

* * *

A/N I know I should've made the Rite of Passage more descriptive, but it would've taken too much time and it would've been a struggle for me to put down what David and the recruits were doing for an entire month due to the fact that I suck at putting down filler chapters. Anyway...now that I'm done with the Rite of Passage, it's time to continue with the manga so review or send a private message to let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

A month had gone by after I passed my Rite of Passage and now Akira and I were currently heading to Yuki's home to keep an eye on the perimeter after Mina decided to have a sleepover with Yuki. Akira and I went up the stairs of the apartment complex and saw Kamil sitting next to Yuki's apartment door while reading.

"Hello there, Akira, Captain Temple," Kamil greeted while looking at us with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Kamil. You're reading in the dark? Wait, you can read?" Akira wondered.

"Of course. It's Braille," Kamil said and asked, "Are either of you curious about what they are doing?"

"Uh...n-no, not really," Akira muttered.

"Negative. It's not my job to question Yuki and the Princess' activities," I stated.

"Gossiping, telling stories, and other everyday things that girls will do. They sound like they are having fun," Kamil said.

"Kami...I just wish she'd given us a little warning before she'd decided to go to a sleepover. Whipping up a security detail on such short notice is a fucking pain," Akira grumbled in irritation.

"Certainly. We have served as her Majesty's swords for a very long time now, but this is the first time she has made such an impulsive demand. It is also the first time she has ever laughed and enjoyed herself so much," Kamil commented.

"Where's Hyunte?" I inquired while looking around.

"He's stationed in a spot where he can survey the entire area around this apartment complex," Kamil explained.

"Huh...so where's that?" Akira asked and Kamil chuckled.

"Someplace I don't think even you two will find," Kamil stated with a wolfish grin.

"Building across the way, parking garage, Northeast, and 163 degrees...also has us in his sights right now," I pointed out, Akira looking at me with amazement on his face.

"How can you tell?" Akira wondered.

"I have senses even sharper than a lesser wolf due to being a Supreme Alpha, and I'm trained to identify snipers," I explained while looking at the direction of where Hyunte is at.

"Heh...he says you look like an insect with that helmet and gas mask on, Captain Temple. And Akira, he just wanted you to know that your bed-head is even more frazzled than usual," Kamil remarked.

"Hey! I'll have you know that this is in style!" Akira exclaimed defensively while I checked my MP5.

"Akira, Captain Temple, we will notice anyone who will come too close to this location. The rest of our forces and Spectre are deployed at optimal points. There is nothing to be worried about, so you two can go get some rest," Kamil assured.

"Okay..." Akira trailed off while looking at the door.

"So, you are curious," Kamil teased and Akira whipped his head at him with a blush.

"A-am not! Later!" Akira sputtered as we left the area and went to the mobile command center, seeing Goto and Cinva approaching.

"Goto, Cinva," I greeted calmly with a single nod.

"Got eyes on any potential contact?" Goto inquired.

"Negative. The area's secure for now," I notified just as Cinva handed Akira and me two candy bars.

"Huh? For us? Thanks," Akira said while we took the candy bars, and I placed mine in a pouch on my tactical vest for safe keeping.

"Cinva's so excited that there's finally people on the team that is close to his age. He hasn't been able to keep quiet about you two," Goto remarked with a smirk.

"Everybody else is so old. No fun at all," Cinva stated as we approached the mobile command center.

"Old?" Akira wondered in confusion as I opened the side door to see Remus, Romulus, Heinrich, Leeroy, and Seiji inside.

"Yo," Seiji greeted with a single wave.

"Hey, guys. I heard that by the way. Who are you calling Old?" Leeroy asked in mock anger.

"Seiji? What are you doing here?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Just paying a friendly visit to the front lines, that's all. These guys did put in a damn good word for my release, y'know. So seeing as how I owe them one, I figure I'd stop by and help out," Seiji explained.

"It's okay that you're leaving the office empty?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I put up a sign and everything. Anyways, is the rumor true that there's an assassin running around here somewhere?" Seiji inquired.

"The Earth Clan's Senate has warned as much, yes. It is eminently possible that the heads of the Three Clans set some things in motion when they visited her Highness," Remus said thoughtfully.

"We're supposed to be getting a new member though, so Akira and David are going to get a partner to help guard her Highness," Romulus informed Seiji, who looked confused.

"Bet you guys ain't too happy about that, huh? No more keeping her Majesty to yourselves," Leeroy teased with a wolfish grin.

"Shut the hell up!" Akira retorted while blushing.

"I have no interest in "keeping her to myself"," I stated stoically, causing the others to look at me with deadpanned expressions.

"Shit...remind me not to take you to any parties...you Americans really have no sense of humor at all," Leeroy muttered under his breath while sweat-dropping.

"Quit messing with them! It's something that needed to be done, really. The eight of us are technically an emergency strike team. We can't stay and serve at her Majesty's side all the time," Heinrich chimed in.

"So, how's the perimeter looking out there?" Romulus inquired.

"Perimeter is secure for now, but it is very cold. I thought Japan was supposed to be warm," Cinva complained.

"Nah...Japan can get really cold in the winter," Akira stated while the other Beowulf soldiers shivered.

"Cinva, quit being such a pansy because this is nothing! Ya see, for our ritual ordeal, we got dumped into Alaska in the dead of winter! Now that was cold," Leeroy said with a scowl.

"Ugh, don't bring that up again please...just thinking about it makes me shiver," Heinrich grumbled.

"Ritual ordeal?" Seiji wondered in confusion.

"Consider it a Rite of Passage. Once a member of the Earth Clan reaches the age of fifteen, they're set loose somewhere in a winter tundra with nothing but their wits," Remus explained.

"Nothing? Like, nothing at all?!" Seiji exclaimed in shock.

"Nope! We don't even get a single pair of boxers, let alone a survival kit. They just toss us out there buck naked," Leeroy stated with a frown.

"The trial is to survive until they come back to pick us up a month later," Heinrich said.

"Daaamn...you werewolves have it rough!" Seiji stated in disbelief.

"It's not as harsh as it sounds, actually. The kids are always sent out in groups of four to six, so it's not difficult to get by when everybody works together," Remus assured.

"It's the best way to hone their hunting instincts and pound some teamwork into them. Oh, and in case you were curious, Remus and I were sent to the Black Forest," Romulus informed Seiji.

"I don't ever want to go back to Iceland again...it changes you," Cinva muttered.

"Winter in the Taklamakan desert isn't something to be sniffed at either," Goto remarked.

"What about you David? Where did you go for your Ritual Ordeal?" Leeroy inquired as the others looked at me.

"Ural Mountains...Russia. Me and six other American Beowulf recruits were dropped into the coldest part of the region," I explained calmly.

"Wow...I hear it's cold there," Goto muttered in disbelief.

"So, where did they send you, Akira?" Seiji inquired, and he noticed the air became tense when the Elite Eight looked grim.

"Uh...did I ask something I shouldn't have?" Seiji wondered in confusion.

"Nah...they put me in Siberia. It was cold...really cold," Akira mumbled, and I caught a look of pain for a second.

Ever since the night Seiji and the other assassins tried to kill us, Akira fully recovered his memories and he kept most of his past to himself. I knew that something traumatic had happened on Akira's Rite of Passage, but I knew enough that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Damn, I'm getting hungry. Do we have anything to eat before our relief comes?" Leeroy inquired while standing up to stretch.

"There are some MREs," Heinrich notified helpfully and Leeroy shot him a look of disgust.

"Ugh, God no! That stuff tastes worse than canned dog food," Leeroy refused.

"You know what canned dog food taste like? Anyway...does this thing have a kitchen? I can whip something up," Seiji offered.

"Sadly no...Beowulf units don't have anything like that," Leeroy stated.

"He can cook?" Remus wondered.

"He can, and he makes pretty good meat and potatoes," I informed him just as I caught the scent of good food and Yuki approaching the Mobile Command Center.

As Cinva pointed it out, Yuki entered the truck and put down a basket full of sandwiches and thermoses.

"I thought you boys might be getting hungry by now, so brought you all something to eat and drink," Yuki explained.

"Thank you Yuki...that was very considerate of you," I said as I took off my helmet and mask.

"Don't worry about it. You're going through all of this because of the two of us, after all. And Hime-sama is having a blast. This couldn't have happened without all of you, so thanks," Yuki said gratefully and she bowed as she said, "Well, I'll let you get back to work now."

"Will do. Take care of yourself," I said as we nodded to each other, then Yuki left and shut the door.

"She's a sweet girl...you certainly picked a kind mate, David," Romulus told me and I shrugged.

"I guess I have..." I trailed off as I thought about Yuki.

"So, did you mate with her yet?" Leeroy asked rather bluntly.

"For your information, I haven't. We're taking things slow right now until we are ready. One more thing, you don't ask someone something so personal," I lectured with a glare.

"Whoa! I was just curious so you don't need to look at me like that," Leeroy defended with his hands held up in surrender.

Suddenly, Yuki opened the door to inform us that Mina made several sandwiches for Akira and shut the door again, causing a feeding frenzy to break out while everyone scrambled to get something to eat. Later on, everyone, as well as myself, were groaning and wincing at the strong flavor of pepper that burned our sharp senses.

I whipped my head at the door just when I heard the sound of gunshots and Kamil informed us that someone was inside the perimeter, prompting me to put my mask and helmet back on.

"You heard him! Move out and locate the target! Spectre, we have possible Tango inside the perimeter so form up and keep your heads on a swivel!" I ordered on my radio as we all left the truck.

"Fuck! How the hell did they get in?!" Akira exclaimed urgently while he and I were about to leave.

"Akira, David, wait!" Remus stopped us and spoke to Kamil and Hyunte.

* * *

The plan was for the unknown Tango to approach the apartment and Akira and I would be waiting inside when he opens the door. Akira and I hid as the target unlocked the door and he opened it to see a Glock and an MP5 aimed right at his face. I saw that the unknown Tango was wearing a trench coat and a hat that was concealing his face.

"Freeze! Keep your hands where we can see them! Now, use your right hand to take that hat off slowly," I instructed sternly.

"Her Majesty's elite Beowulf is just as good as I heard. My childhood trick didn't fool either of you at all," the man remarked.

"Last warning! Hat off or you will be fired upon!" Akira warned.

"As you wish, Akira," the man relented and slowly took off his hat, showing a feminine man with dark skin and silver hair.

"Wha...Angie?" Akira stuttered in disbelief.

"Hello, Akira," Angie greeted as he went to take a step forward.

"Don't move! I will shoot!" I threatened just as Akira placed a hand on my gun.

"It's okay David. You can stand down...I know him," Akira reasoned.

I hesitated for a while and reluctantly lowered my gun, turning to Akira and saying, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Akira nodded and went over to Angie as he holstered his Glock, embracing Angie while they smiled.

"I've missed you so much," Angie declared as they reunited.

* * *

A/N Well, who is Angie and how does Akira know her? If you all read the manga, then I shouldn't have to explain. So, I've been planning to put in the spin-off mangas Dive and Memories of Sledgehammer, but the problem is when Dive takes place in the manga. If you have any ideas or even theories about when Dive takes place, let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

"Captain Angel Avenant, 17. Member of the Beowulf Senate Office of Investigations...I see...those old politicians had told me they were sending someone over. So...that makes you Akira's old partner, then. Getting past soldiers as elite as mine is no small feat, I'll have you know. I see here that you are an expert at manipulating a person," Mina observed as she placed Angel's file on her desk.

"Yes, your Majesty. That's why I was offered a position in your security division," Angel informed her.

"Complete erasure of all sense or sign of presence. It's something Angie's always been infuriatingly good at...you got us more than once with that tactic in training, and you managed to do it again," Akira praised as he placed a hand on Angel's right shoulder.

"Akira, would you be so kind as to bring your old friend some tea?" Mina suggested.

"I could go and get some-" Yuki went to offer but Akira shook his head.

"It's okay Yuki. I'll go," Akira refused politely as he went to leave.

"Would you? It's been so long since I last had your tea. Did you know that he brews a very nice cup? It's because he always used to make some for his mother," Angel notified us after Akira left.

"I see you are very knowledgable in regards to Akira," Mina pointed out and I caught a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Of course...we are Renri-no-Eda after all," Angel stated as he moved into a comfortable position on the sofa.

"Ren...what?" Yuki wondered in confusion.

"Renri-no-Eda. It's the Beowulf partnership system...warriors of the Earth Clan always work in pairs, always. Romulus and Remus, Leeroy and Heinrich, Hyunte and Kamil. Upon reaching adulthood, each warrior is bound to a partner, who will be their other half for the rest of their lives. I don't know when it started, but that bond came to be called Renri-no-Eda from Bai Juyi's poem The Song of Everlasting Sorrow," Mina explained.

"Like two branches wound around each other and then grown together, the partners once joined are never apart," Angel stated.

"Now I remember! Matsuo Basho also wrote about that! But...the implications of that phrase..." Yuki trailed off in realization.

"Mm'hmm. The eternal relationship between man and woman. That's because this bond is every bit as deep as that one...in the normal course of things, Akira and I should've been inseparable," Angel said.

"But instead, he's with me. Strange how these things work out...what?" Mina inquired irritably when Angel chuckled.

"Nothing, your Majesty. It's just...I had heard you were a wise, regal vampire who was centuries old. I was slightly intimidated at the prospect of meeting you, truth be told. But sitting here...I find that you are actually...cute," Angel stated with a smile, and the air in the room became tense.

"Akira was born and raised to serve me and only me," Mina declared stoically.

"The true measure of a bond between people is not its length, but its depth," Angel remarked.

"Are my hair ribbons not beautiful? Akira put them in for me. At first, he was clumsy and the knots were poorly shaped...but he has gotten better every night as he serves me during my bath," Mina informed him.

"Your bath?! Hime-sama, you actually make him do that?!" Yuki exclaimed in shock.

"And what's wrong with that?!" Mina retorted defensively.

"Akira has never been that bad at helping someone as they bathe, but I think he is way better when he bathes with the person," Angel said.

"With them?!" Mina and Yuki shouted in disbelief while I arched a brow at the new information I had learned.

"When we were in Siberia for our Ritual Ordeal, we stumbled across a hot spring. It was just the two of us, alone in a tiny hot spring hidden in the snowy mountains. I told Akira I'd wash his back, but he was so ticklish he could barely hold still," Angel explained, and I decided that things were getting a little too personal for me to stay.

"Pardon me Ma'am, but may I excuse myself so that you can get more acquainted with Mr. Avenant?" I chimed in politely.

"Very well...you may leave, Captain," Mina said, and I saluted before I went to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, Captain Temple. I have heard many things about you and I hope you live a long and healthy life," Angel stated as I left.

I waited outside, trying to ignore what Mina and Angel were saying just as Akira walked up with a tray that had a tea kettle and cups.

"What's going on in there?" Akira inquired while I heard Mina's voice getting louder.

"You don't want to know," I replied while I opened the door for him.

"What?!" Mina cried out in disbelief, prompting the two of us to head inside.

"Oh crap...this can't be good," Akira muttered and Mina shot a glare at him as he looked at Angel to ask, "Angie, what are you going on about this time?"

"Oh, nothing..." Angel hummed while smiling at him innocently.

"You! You, sit over here this instant!" Mina demanded in outrage, pointing at the other sofa.

"Huh? What the fuck did I do?" Akira wondered in confusion.

"Akira-kun, you letch!" Yuki shouted while blushing hard.

"You too, Yuki?! Cut me a damn break, will ya?!" Akira exclaimed defensively after he placed the tray down on the table to hold his hands up.

"Anyway, I'm going to get Angie's uniform from the office," Akira notified as he went to leave.

"Wait just one moment! He is going to be attending this school too?!" Mina cried in shock as Akira looked back.

"Of course he is, hard to be one of your guards otherwise. Angie," Akira said the last part to Angel.

"Yes?" Angel inquired curiously.

"Nothing...nevermind," Akira evaded as he left and everything became awkward quickly.

"I should probably familiarize myself with the school grounds. I need to have its layout memorized as soon as possible...Captain Temple, would you mind giving me a tour?" Angel asked while he went to leave.

"Of course," I agreed as I followed him, Angel looking back at Mina.

"Your Majesty...there is only one thing about Akira that I do not know. The number of new scars he's gotten since coming here, only you know the answer to that," Angel stated with a frown.

We left the office and Angel said, "I never thought I would meet the Grim Reaper himself...I've heard a lot about you, Captain Temple. Is it true that you are the last of the Supreme Alphas?"

"Affirmative," I replied quietly and Angel chuckled.

"Oh, you don't need to be so cold to me. If we are going to be in class together, we may as well get to know each other," Angel offered, but I stared impassively.

"I don't know you, so that gives me no reason to interact with you," I stated cooly just as we were approaching Akira, who was sitting on a bench with a pensive expression.

Angel sat down behind Akira and leaned against him, causing him to look back and say, "Angie, do me a favor...don't tease Hime-san too much, okay?"

"Heh, sorry...would you rather, I hadn't come?" Angel inquired while I stood nearby.

"No..." Akira trailed off.

"So, why haven't you come to see me once in two whole years? Because seeing me reminds you of Graham and Sanin? What happened to Graham couldn't be helped...if you hadn't done what you did, then it might've been us who-" Angel tried to reassure, but he was cut off.

"Couldn't be helped my ass! You know what I did to him!" Akira snapped irritably.

"I lost my friends that day too, you know! Stop thinking you have to grieve all alone! We wished to fly in heaven, two birds with the wings of one and to grow together on the Earth, two branches of one tree...weren't we supposed to be together forever? I've been so lonely without you," Angel admitted sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry," Akira said bitterly and I decided to let them have privacy.

I walked away and was heading to the classroom when I nearly bumped into Ryohei.

"David," Ryohei greeted cooly, looking at me with uncertainty.

"Ryohei," I responded evenly.

"Look...I heard you're with Yuki now and that you kept Akira safe...just, look after them, alright?" Ryohei warned.

"I will...you have my word that I would die before I let anything happen to them," I declared calmly.

"Huh, you changed since the last time I saw you. Maybe I was wrong about you," Ryohei muttered and we nodded to each other in a grudging respect as we went our separate ways.

As the day passed, school ended and Akira, Mina, and I went home in the limo.

"Not very talkative tonight, huh? Are you tired?" Akira inquired as Mina closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"Hm? What is it? Sleepy? Hey, you still awake, Hime-san? Hime-san...Hime-san? Princess?! David, something's wrong with her!" Akira exclaimed in complete panic.

I leaned over to lay her down and checked her vitals, only to recoil when I discovered that they were erratic.

"Jesus! Akira, call the Bund's hospital and tell them to prep the ER! I need to try and stabilize her!" I instructed urgently as I handed him my phone and started compressions.

I performed CPR and kept checking her vitals as the driver of the limo sped to the Bund, arriving at the hospital and the ER unit took her inside on a stretcher while we followed.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you two pass this point," a doctor stopped us before Akira and I could enter the ER.

Akira was about to argue, but I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head. Akira growled in frustration and we went back to the waiting room to be patient for any news.


	15. Chapter 15

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

It had been hours since Mina was taken to the ER and Wolfgang, Vera, the Elite Eight, Spectre, and Angel had showed up to wait with us for any news about Mina's condition. Pretty soon, the head doctor escorted us to Mina's room and informed us what was going on.

"We're dealing with nanomachines. These tiny intruders are approximately the size of a single cell and they seem to use waste products within her Majesty's bloodstream as energy to replicate themselves. And as far as our tests are able to gather, her Majesty's entire system may be infected. If anything is causing her condition, these little buggers are surely responsible," the doctor notified us.

"How could our Majesty have contracted them?! When?!" Vera demanded in shock.

"Doctor, if I may...these nanomachines were designed to travel through the bloodstream and lodge themselves in the brain's frontal lobe. From there, they scan and transmit the person's subconscious," Angel explained.

"Jesus...and what the hell is our enemy hoping to gain by doing this?" I wondered while feeling guilty for not seeing this sooner.

"I suspect they are attempting to locate and reveal any secrets her Majesty may be hiding," Angel theorized.

"The Three Clans?" Wolfgang wondered, causing me to look at him.

"It could be them, or it could be Telomere looking for something," I pitched in.

"Currently, her Majesty's alpha brain wave patterns are dominant, suggesting that she is in a state similar to REM sleep," the doctor stated as she showed us the monitor.

"So, you're saying that she is dreaming?" Wolfgang inquired.

"It's likely. However, what concerns me is this random burst of static that occasionally appears on her EEG. I suspect that it's a sign of the nanomachines' scanning system," the doctor pointed out grimly.

"Doc...what happens now? She's going to wake up, right? She's not going to be stuck like this forever, is she?" Akira questioned.

"All I can say is that her Majesty's condition is very serious. So far, the nanomachines have thwarted all of our attempts to access them. What's even more worrying is the impact they are having on her Majesty's immune system. Normally, for a true-blooded vampire, any foreign materials that find their way into the bloodstream are immediately eradicated by their immune system. However, in this particular case, her Majesty's immune system...isn't responding at all," the doctor notified us.

"So, what'll happen then if we don't find a way to stop this?" I asked quietly.

"When a vampire's vital systems slow down to a certain point, it automatically triggers a shut down into the sleep of the dead to protect the rest of the body. But right now, her Majesty can't do that...the nanomachines are forcing her brain to remain active. The worst case scenario is brain damage...possibly so severe to the point of being unrecoverable," the doctor said, and Vera slumped to her knees which caused Akira to check on her.

"Vera-san! So, what can we do?! Anything?! There's gotta be something!" Akira cried in distress.

"Akira, calm down and breathe! There is one thing we do know...there are very, very faint electrical signals being emitted from her Majesty's brain. You know what that means, right? The nanomachines are transmitting their data to someone," Angel said.

"Who?" Akira inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? The one who's controlling them. The strength of the signal is so weak that it would only reach a short distance, likely no more than a two-kilometer radius from this room," Angel said.

"So, our enemy is somewhere inside the Bund...ready for your orders, Sir," I said to Wolfgang while my unit and I stood at attention.

"All active Beowulf and VGS personal, mobilize immediately! I want a comprehensive search of every single building within two-kilometers of this hospital!" Wolfgang ordered.

"Copy that! You heard him, Spectre! Move out and search the area!" I commanded as we all left the room to locate our prey.

* * *

After changing out of my school uniform and suiting up, my unit, Akira, Remus, and I went to see Seiji for assistance and now we were checking buildings that were near the hospital. My unit and I stacked up in front of the last building we were checking and I signaled to breach and clear. Takashi kicked open the door and I tossed a flashbang inside. I heard the grenade go off and we all moved inside to check corners and rooms.

"Clear!" I informed the others and contacted Remus, "This is Spectre unit. What's your status, Alpha Team?"

"This is Alpha Team. No sign of enemy contact on our end. Any sign of our enemy?" Remus asked.

"Negative...area's clear," I reported just as I heard a commotion outside and looked to see what appeared to be a riot breaking out.

"All units, I have eyes on civil unrest occurring outside. Need to secure the perimeter ASAP," I notified just as my unit and I left the building to see crowds of vampires panicking and attacking each other.

"Attention, you are causing a public disturbance! Vacate the area and return to your homes immediately!" I instructed as my unit and I moved forward to keep the crowd under control.

"Is it true?! Is it true that the Princess is dying?! We want answers, dammit!" a male vampire demanded.

 _"Shit! How the hell did that information get leaked?! We need to contain this situation before things get any uglier than they already are,"_ I thought and said loudly, "I repeat! You are causing a public disturbance! Disperse immediately or you will be arrested for disturbing the peace!"

"Fuck you, asshole! We want answers and we're not going anywhere until we get some, so talk!" the vampire shouted as he took a few steps forward in a threatening manner, causing me and my unit to aim at him.

"Hey! Step back or you will be considered hostile! This is your last warning! Leave the area or you will be arrested!" I warned harshly as the crowd got closer, despite me warning them to stop.

"Shit. Any units in the area, we have civil unrest occurring and need backup at our location," I spoke into my radio just as trash and rocks were being chucked at us.

I kept ordering the angry crowd to stay back and one of the rioters went to attack Takashi, forcing the Lieutenant to hit him in the stomach with the butt of his MP5 and he fired two shots into the air. The crowd screamed and backed up in terror just as VGS soldiers pulled up in black humvees and started arresting members of the angry crowd.

"You and your unit okay, Captain?" a VGS Sergeant inquired in concern while some soldiers were chasing and tackling rioters to the ground.

"We're good, so thanks for the assistance because the situation was getting really ugly there for a second," I said in calm gratitude just as Wolfgang spoke on my radio.

"All units return to the medical center at once," Wolfgang ordered.

"Copy that, Sir. Form up and move out Spectre!" I commanded as we went to our humvee and drove back to the hospital.

We eventually pulled up to the hospital and got out of the truck, heading inside the building and meeting up with the others.

"David!" Yuki cried in relief as she went to approach me.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" I questioned in confusion.

"Someone came and brought me here. Hime-sama's gonna be alright, isn't she? She's gonna get through this, right? Tell me she's going to be okay!" Yuki exclaimed in distress just as Akira and the others gestured me to follow as they hurried down the hallway.

"Yuki...if there's anyone who can make it through this, it's her. Now, wait here while I find a way to stop this. A Beowulf operative will stay with you until I come back," I instructed while I placed a hand on her left cheek and stroked my thumb on it affectionately.

Yuki held my hand for a second and let me go, the two of us nodding to each other before I turned around and rushed after the others.

"That signal was just a red herring!" Angel stated as we moved through the building.

"It was?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Yes. Remember how the Doctor said that there were strange bursts of static on her Majesty's EEG? That was the true signal. Our enemy has been disguising his signal as brainwaves, and has been streaming data through the Medical Center's LAN this whole time! Now come on! Hurry!" Angel said urgently as we went through the courtyard.

"You heard him! Fan out and secure the area! Watch your sectors and keep your heads on a swivel! Our enemy may not be alone and might be armed!" I ordered as my unit separated to cover more ground.

As Akira, a couple of members of the Elite Eight, and I moved throughout the building, Vera contacted us.

"Found him! Level B5! The security cameras in the medical records storage room have had their footage tampered with! They've been running on a loop for hours!" Vera notified us urgently.

"Copy that! Moving to the location immediately! Spectre, regroup to Level B5!" I spoke on my radio as we headed to the nearby stairwell.

After a while, we made it to our destination to see two VGS soldiers trying to open the door to the storage room.

"Shit! The door's electronic lock has been changed! We can't get it open!" the corporal informed us as we approached.

"Step back! We're going to break the door down!" I warned just as Remus, Heinrich, and I shifted into our were-forms.

We sent the door crashing into the storage room with our combined strength and Akira moved in with the VGS soldiers to find only a laptop on the floor that was plugged into the wall.

"Shit...nobody is here, but this laptop could help us find out who's responsible for this," Akira muttered in frustration as I shifted back to my human form.

"Roger that. Let's bring this laptop back to Commander Wolfgang so that we can trace where the intel is being sent to," I instructed as one of the VGS soldiers unplugged the laptop and we left the room.

* * *

"So, all that was left was this laptop?" Wolfgang inquired.

"Yes...putting a stop to these nanomachines has just gotten that much harder. We'll start mining the partitions for anything we can find, but for how long it could take is, well..." Angel trailed off.

"Commander, permission to take leave?" I asked Wolfgang.

"Permission granted," Wolfgang said.

I left the room and went to see Yuki in the waiting room.

"David...any news?" Yuki asked.

"There's nothing we can do at this point...all we can do is pray that the Princess comes back on her own free will. Fucking hell..." I trailed off, sitting down on one of the seats and clenching the armrests after I took my helmet and mask off.

"Oh Kami. Are you okay, David?" Yuki inquired as she sat down next to me.

"It's my mission to keep her safe and then this happens under my watch? I failed her...I failed a mission for the first time in my life," I muttered while I held my head.

"It wasn't your fault, David. You didn't know this was going to happen," Yuki reassured as she rested a hand on my arm.

"But still, this shouldn't have happened...I had a mission and I failed it," I growled under my breath.

As I brooded, I heard footsteps and looked up to see many VGS and Beowulf soldiers approaching us.

"Yuki Saegusa? We're sorry to have to do this in front of your future mate, but I'm afraid you are placed under arrest as the prime suspect of what had happened to her Majesty," the Beowulf soldier stated, causing me to stand us and move Yuki behind me as I growled.

"What the hell is this shit? You better be joking, Private," I demanded with a hard glare.

"Captain Temple, please step back and let us do our jobs," the soldier warned, and everyone tensed when shadowy vapors started coming off me while my eyes glowed red.

 **"Fall in line, soldier...I won't let any of you take her from me so just keep testing me, Piggies"** I snarled demonically, my wolf urging me to tear them apart for trying to take my mate away from me.

I felt a hand rest on my right shoulder, and I looked behind me to see Yuki shaking her head.

"It's okay David...you don't need to protect me, so I'm going with them willingly," Yuki assured.

 **"Yuki...I don't want to lose you,"** I whimpered just as I changed back to normal.

"You'll figure this out. I have faith in you, David," Yuki told me before we kissed.

"I swear to God I'll figure out who's really behind this," I vowed as we held each other and we reluctantly separated, despite never wanting to let go.

Yuki walked over to the nearest soldier and her arms were put behind her back, handcuffs closing around her wrists as she was escorted out of the room. I was alone and stared at the exit, suddenly roaring in fury and despair as I turned to punch a hole into the wall next to me. It was one thing going after the Princess, but when you go after my future mate, heads would most certainly roll. I swore to myself that I would find the bastard who framed Yuki, and I would make them pay in blood when I did find them.

* * *

A/N Just when you think David's night couldn't get any worse. So, how did you like the chapter? Whoever is responsible for framing Yuki better flee for their life, because the Grim Reaper is on the hunt and he won't stop until death claims his prey. Well, stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2010.

I stormed down the hall that led to the interrogation room, my mind completely focused on a new mission...ensure Yuki's safety and discover the enemy's identity. When I approached, I spotted Leeroy and Heinrich standing in front of the door.

"I need to speak to Yuki," I stated stoically.

"I'm sorry Captain Temple, but we have been advised not to let you in on account of it being a conflict of interest," Heinrich refused.

"I just need to ensure her safety," I said with a hard stare.

"We know you're worried about her, but we have been given orders to keep Yuki-san safe. You don't need to be so worried since we can ensure her safety," Leeroy assured.

I stared at them and sighed, taking off my helmet and mask so that I could run a hand through my short brown hair. I picked up the sound of footsteps approaching us and I looked back to see a male vampire with one blind eye, who was dressed in a nicely pressed suit. I also noticed the nicely dressed female vampire who was with him as I put my mask and helmet back on.

"Shit...this is the front gate. We have a problem," Leeroy spoke into his radio as the two vampires approached.

"What is this? Do the Beowulf have some...agenda we do not know about? Obstructing an investigation by the Tepes family's own investigations division is a treasonous offense," the male vampire warned with a bladed smile that put me on edge.

"Obstructing? Hardly. We are simply attempting to save you any unnecessary effort and work. Yuki-dono is her Majesty's honored school friend and her most trusted confidante, bar none. To suspect her of foul play is the height of absurdity," Heinrich defended.

"To suspect the seemingly innocent is our duty, and I am sure even you are aware that more than one monarch has been stabbed in the back by one whom they had called a friend," the vampire stated.

"Just how are you planning on interrogating her anyway? I'm sorry, but I just can't see a guy like you feeding her a bowl of katsudon and begging her "pretty please" to come clean," Leeroy remarked dryly.

"Oh, I assure you, we have no need to be so...roundabout. There are other faster more effective...methods at our disposal," the vampire implied while baring his fangs in a sadistic grin.

"You so much as touch her, I'll break you into pieces," I threatened coldly as I stepped forward to glare at him behind the lenses of my mask.

"Ah...you must be Captain David Temple of the Beowulf's elite Spectre unit. Need I remind you that it is your job to ensure her Majesty's safety? And yet you are here...why don't you head on back to her Majesty like the obedient mutt that you are. And must I point out to you that threatening me could most certainly put you in an unpleasant position?" the vampire warned cooly as we stared each other down.

"If I may interject? What her Majesty desires are companions of equal standing, not servants or retainers. To serve her Majesty so long and so closely as you have, and yet not have the understanding of her most basic desire...how deplorable," a voice scoffed, and I looked to see Remus and Romulus leaving the interrogation room.

"Are you doubting our loyalty?" the vampire questioned with slight offense.

"Kinda hard not to, seeing the little show you're putting on here, not to mention antagonizing Captain Temple is not a good way to gain allies. It's almost as if you're in a hurry to toss somebody up on the chopping block, regardless of whether they're guilty or not," Romulus accused with a raised eyebrow.

"You may be the Queen's blades, but you have overstepped your bounds, Beowulf...this is something that may very well come back to haunt you later," the vampire threatened as the air in the room became thick with tension.

"Actually, it's you who'll be having the problem later," a familiar voice stated, and we all looked to see it was Angel.

"Romulus-dono has hit the nail on the head as the Americans would say. The investigations division is under heavy pressure to find our suspect quickly," Angel said as he approached us.

"What?" the vampire wondered in confusion.

"More details surrounding the nanomachines that infected her Majesty have come to light. Have a look," Angel said as he opened his laptop and added, "This is a diagram of a nanomachine that was developed only a few years ago. It's nearly identical to the specimen used on her Majesty. It's known as the Demon Seed...a nanomachine designed to drive vampires insane. During the vampire civil wars, one of the greatest problems faced by intelligence organizations of each side was how to go about creating a reliable insider," Angel explained.

"As you all know, vampiric society is ruled by a very strict hierarchy. The one who is turned into a newborn obeys the one who drinks his blood without question. In the same fashion, the commoners obey the nobility and nobility obeys royalty. This absolute obedience is ingrained so deeply in vampire genetics, it can only be called instinct. No matter how much one wishes to deny it...once the command is given, it is physically impossible to disobey. And only by our unique reprogramming technique can a vampire be compelled to serve a different master. However, in today's world of genetic testing, deep psyche analysis, and Umbrella's dark legacy of bioterrorism, that method is something that will not remain concealed or proprietary any longer..." Remus told us.

"And that "instinct" to obey, is the cornerstone on which peace and order within vampiric society are built...and it's for precisely that reason this nanomachine is developed. It is designed to lodge itself in the host vampire's brain and emit a very precise type of signal to a very specific portion of the brain. In simple terms, it artificially activates the same reaction in a vampire's brain that usually happens when that vampire receives an order from his or her master. So then anyone, via this nanomachine, can give the infected vampire an order and that vampire will obey it as if it were a direct command. The vampire will even perceive the order as if it is one coming from their master, not even realizing that their acts are actually ones of betrayal and sabotage. What's even worse is that the infected vampires are not truly reprogrammed per se, so all of our checks to detect reprogrammed vampires will miss the nanomachines. In short, this device truly is the ultimate weapon that can destroy vampire society as we know it. The ones that infected her Majesty, however, were not precisely that version. They were a customized variant designed only to scan her subconscious," Angel informed us.

"The question is...who would dare to create such a device?" Remus wondered thoughtfully.

"For that answer, I must defer to these gentlemen. They would know far better than I do, correct?" Angel stated as he gestured to the only vampires in the room.

"You two know anything about this? Why don't you inform us, "Inspector"," I suggested coldly just as Alphonse entered the room.

"That'll be quite enough of that. Don't be so hard on the poor man since you know what we're looking at out there," Alphonse remarked.

"Duke Borgiani," Remus greeted stoically.

"Here, allow me to save you some time. I made those nanomachines, and their development was sponsored by our very own Tepes family," Alphonse admitted.

"So, what you're saying is that the Royal Family commissioned them? And this whole time you didn't think to inform us about this little detail?" I interrogated with a hard stare.

"Correct. They were going to be our secret weapon in the war with the three Great Lords that we all know is coming. However, before any of you jump to any conclusions, our design never reached completion. While we were testing the nanomachines, we discovered that it wreaked havoc with a subject's metabolism. The project was shut down and all the samples were sealed away, but now someone has managed to not only complete the project, but they improved our design," Alphonse stated as he closed the laptop.

"What? That wasn't you?" Remus inquired in confusion.

"No. The samples were stolen from our lab quite some time ago. Unfortunately, we only discovered that fact two weeks ago and the investigations division has been going crazy trying to track down the suspect. Beyond that, Angie would know more," Alphonse said.

"Yes. Aside from commanding Beowulf, the Earth Clan Senate also holds the duty of keeping watch over the inner workings of the Tepes family as an organization. We have been aware of the existence of this nanomachine project for some time now, and have been keeping a careful and quiet eye on it. Part of the reason the Senate dispatched me here was because of that theft...but I never thought..." Angel trailed off.

"Yes...no one ever thought that they might be used against her Majesty directly. It is something I regret immensely," Alphonse stated while looking down guiltily.

"You regret it? This has become a FUBAR situation where simple regret is not enough! Not only did you develop a dangerous weapon, but it was stolen under your damn watch and now you're trying to cover it up! The worst of all of this is not only was the Princess' life put in danger, but my future mate has been framed for the attempt and she is currently being treated like a fucking criminal! With all due respect Sir, I don't see how any of this was in her Majesty's best interests!" I shouted in outrage, Alphonse quickly glaring at me.

"The path her Majesty must walk is not a straight, shining road of honor, pup! It is dark, twisted, and full of danger! Your concepts of righteousness and justice will only guide her Majesty so far! Now shut your mouth and keep doing the only thing you dogs have any real talent for, which is destroying things in combat!" Alphonse retorted hotly.

"I know what it's like going down that road of torment and darkness...don't you ever fucking go there when you know nothing about my suffering or what Umbrella did to me," I spoke softly in fury just as Mina, Akira, and Wolfgang showed up.

"My, what a fuss. I could hear the yipping all the way down the hall...just when I have barely left my sickbed, my soldiers are already turning on each other," Mina remarked humorously.

"Ma'am!" Remus said loudly as we all stood at attention and Alphonse bowed in front of Mina.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me for my unfaithfulness by not attending you at your sickbed...and let me be the first to say how relieved I am to see your Majesty recovered," Alphonse stated as Mina approached him.

"You have always been more loyal than you think, Borgiani. I am sure that if you could not race to my side, it was only because you were busy working dutifully for my sake. I leave this case to you. Understood?" Mina inquired with a soft smile.

"As you wish...please rest assured that I will find the truth of this matter with all haste," Alphonse vowed as he stood up.

"Excellent. Now, as for Yuki, it was I who asked her to open the thermos of stigma and bring me my meal that afternoon. She most definitely did not do so out of any attempt to bring me harm. I myself stand as a witness to her defense. That should clear her guilt quite nicely, I think. Now, would it be acceptable for me and Captain Temple to visit the former suspect?" Mina asked and the male vampire bowed.

"Yes. Of course, your Majesty," the vampire agreed.

Mina smiled at me and I nodded in appreciation. As we entered the interrogation room, Yuki saw us and beamed in greeting.

"Hime-sama, David!" Yuki cried in relief as Mina went to embrace her.

"I missed you..." I trailed off quietly while I took off my helmet and mask and kissed her.

"I missed you too...I knew you would prove my innocence," Yuki mumbled. Mina excused herself from the room and left us to our reunion.

I was happy that Yuki was cleared, but what concerned me was the fact that someone was out there with a dangerous weapon that could cause another incident like Raccoon City. I knew that I needed to be on the lookout for the enemy, and make them realize that they made a big mistake for coming after the Princess and putting Yuki through grief in the process.


	17. Chapter 17

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2011.

I checked my MP5 and other weapons while my unit, VGS soldiers, and I were driving to a warehouse to conduct a raid on a gang of vampires. After Yuki was cleared, my orders were to keep an eye on any suspicious activity inside the Bund and assist Akira whenever it was necessary. As the days passed, I received word that something important had been stolen from our labs and we had tracked the suspects down to a warehouse where we were about to conduct a raid. We arrived at the warehouse and got out, moving silently to surprise the suspects and were suddenly taking fire.

"Enemy contact! Take cover and return fire!" I ordered in alarm as we all rushed into cover and shot at the vampires who were trying to kill us.

I took down one hostile with a single shot to the eye and he turned to ash as I killed another hostile with two shots to the heart. We were about to move in when vampires opened fire with automatic weapons and I signaled my unit to fall back. We moved quickly to different cover as a few VGS soldiers were killed and the military transport vehicle fired its gun, the rounds tearing the vampires apart. I peered out from behind the humvee to see a vampire with long hair and dressed in black running to a semi-trailer.

"We have a runner! Take him out!" I ordered as we chased after him.

My unit, VGS soldiers, and I shot the man multiple times which caused him to turn to ash as he dropped something large. When I saw that the object was a bomb, my eyes widened in horror.

"Bomb! Fall back and take cover!" I ordered urgently as we all frantically left the warehouse and were sent flying from the explosion.

I crashed into a humvee and bounced off it, hitting the ground in a heap and I staggered to my feet in pain. I shook off the dizziness and saw a few VGS soldiers howling in agony while they were covered in burns and missing an arm or leg.

"Shit! Somebody call in medivacs!" I shouted while my unit regrouped with me, looking worse for wear.

"You good, Captain?" Sergeant Williams asked in concern.

"I'm good..." I muttered as I took off my helmet and mask.

I stared at the warehouse that was currently in flames and I just knew that this wasn't over.

* * *

After putting in my report of the botched raid, I was given permission to take a week off to spend some time with Yuki. As I woke up the next day and prepared for my morning jog, Akira wanted to join and I agreed. We were outside on one of the roads that led out of the city when I spotted something nearby that looked like two people hiding under the first-floor balcony of a house.

"Akira...you see that? What the hell are they doing?" I wondered as we went to investigate, looking under the balcony to see a man and a woman huddled up together.

From what I could see, the man had dark skin and black messy hair while the woman was Caucasian with long blonde hair...I saw the man was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and the woman had a brown cloak covering her.

"Hey, you two. What the hell are you doing under there?" I questioned as the man held up a hand in defense.

"Wait! Don't hurt us! We can explain why we're under here!" the man exclaimed in panic.

"Whoa! Calm down! We're not going to hurt you, but you need to come with us quickly since it's not safe to be out here in the daylight," Akira placated while holding his hands up.

The man and woman covered themselves up with the cloak and we quickly led them to an entrance that went into the underground city of the Bund.

"We see...so you're newborn vampires? Well, that's understandable, but vampires seclude themselves underground during the daytime. Sometimes, newborns miss the entrance and are locked out. In here, quickly," Akira instructed as he put in the code to the elevator and the doors opened for us to head inside.

After a small silence, the man asked, "Are you guys, vampires?"

"Negative..." I replied stoically.

"Okay? So...if you two aren't vampires, then what are normal humans doing inside the Bund?" the man wondered in confusion.

"That's classified...all I can divulge to you is that we aren't considered normal by human standards," I replied calmly while the man and woman looked at me in confusion.

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but is your friend always like this?" the man asked Akira, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah...sorry about him...he has trust issues and that's all I can say," Akira explained just as the elevator stopped.

We went into the main area of the underground city and the two vampires looked around in shock.

"Here we are...tell us the address you've been assigned to and we'll escort you there," I stated.

"Ah, well...how should I put this?" the man muttered in embarrassment and Akira nodded in understanding.

"I see...so you two aren't registered? Then let's go to the Entrance Island Management because you won't be able to do anything if you don't undergo the island's entrance investigation," Akira stated while we headed to our destination.

After a while, we made it and I could see the newborns looking at Mina on the TV that was above the Island Management Department.

"Is that the Vampire Princess? She looks cute," the man commented and I looked at them.

"Don't be fooled by her appearance, because she shows no mercy to anyone who threatens the Bund and its citizens. Keep that in mind while you two are living here. As long as you follow the rules and don't cause any trouble, you'll do just fine," I warned gruffly while we entered the Island Management Department.

As I waited for Akira to finish talking to the man, I took out my phone and called Yuki.

"Hello?" I heard Yuki say.

"Hey Yuki, it's me," I said.

"David? Where are you? I expected you home by now," Yuki pointed out.

"Sorry about that...Akira and I just stumbled into two newborn vampires so we're busy getting them registered right now. I figured you should know since it could take a while and I didn't want you to get worried," I explained.

"Okay, so I'll see you when you come home then?" Yuki asked.

"Sure...listen, I need to go so I'll see you later then?" I offered.

"Of course," Yuki agreed and we said our goodbyes.

I hung up and met up with Akira and the newborns, who were putting down their names down on paper.

"Your name is Akira?" Akira wondered as he looked at the form.

"Eh?" the man made a noise of confusion and Akira grinned at the coincidence.

"Ah, nothing...it's just that my name is Akira as well," Akira informed him and the man laughed a little.

"What a bizarre coincidence, isn't it?" the man remarked.

"Yeah," Akira agreed as we headed to the front desk.

"After this, you have to file a report at the counter, then both of you will be public members of the Bund's society," I explain crisply with an expression of stone.

"Then we'll be given food and a place to live? Seems like the Bund's Administration takes care of everything," the man commented while we reached the front desk and the Newborns turned in their papers.

"Mr. Akira Garcia Fujisaki...is your Nationality Japanese?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"No, I'm Brasilian," Garcia clarified.

"Any blood illness, genetic disease, or anything else that needs to be reported?" the woman questioned.

"No," Garcia replied.

"Did any relatives came with you onto this island?" the woman inquired.

"I am alone," Garcia stated but I caught a slight hesitance in his voice which caused me to narrow my eyes in suspicion.

After Garcia was done, the female Newborn approached with her papers.

"Is...this okay?" the woman asked us nervously.

"Hmm...let me see," I said and she handed the form to me. I looked through it and my eyes widened when I saw something abnormal on it.

"Hold on, when did you get turned into a Newborn?!" I demanded as I looked at Garcia, who looked taken aback at the harsh interrogation.

"Yesterday around 8 PM...I think. Why?" Garcia inquired hesitantly.

"Shit...why the fuck did you not inform us about that earlier?! Listen, there may be a way to change you two back to normal," I notified Garcia and the woman as Akira went to take out his phone.

Akira spoke on the phone for a while and I looked at Garcia and the woman thoughtfully just as he was done speaking.

"Sorry. So, let's continue where David left off earlier," Akira suggested after hanging up and the Newborns nodded.

"Vampires through viral infection are increasing since it's a retrovirus species which rewrites the human genetic code," I explained calmly and the woman placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Is it possible that something like that exists in our bodies?" the woman wondered quietly with a nervous expression.

"Because of the Umbrella Corporation, they were able to create viral strains and other bioweapons that would alter a person's genetic code like the vampire pathogen, but we have the vaccine for the vampire infection so you'll be inoculated," I assured them and they widened their eyes at the good news.

"Seriously?! There is actually a vaccine?!" Garcia questioned in shock.

"Cured...we'll be cured?!" the woman exclaimed in pure relief.

"Yes, but there is an incubation period to the infection where it takes approximately 72 hours for the viral infection to alter the human genetic code. You two are quite lucky to discover it that early," Akira stated.

"Three days? Isn't that rather long for a viral infection?" Garcia asked in confusion.

"Negative, because the time the vaccine needs to inoculate an infected host is about 48 hours. If you don't receive the vaccine during that time, then the infection progresses to the point where it won't work on the infected host," I warned as Akira looked at the clock on the wall.

"Currently, it's 8 PM so we have 30 hours to get you inoculated," Akira informed them.

"But, we'll be fine?" the woman asked and I nodded.

"Yes, because you'll be given the vaccine and will be returned home tomorrow," I stated stoically.

"Thank Kami...that's great right?" the woman asked Garcia, who looked uncertain.

"Ye...yes," Garcia muttered and I could tell that he was hiding something.

"Concerning the vaccine, where will we receive the shot?" the woman asked.

"Earlier, I asked someone to get it so she should be here soon," Akira informed them.

"Akira," a familiar voice spoke up behind us, and we turned around to see MIna standing above us on a balcony.

"Ma'am!" I said loudly as I stood at attention and saluted.

"Shit, where the hell have you been?" Akira wondered while resting his hands on his hips.

"Huh? Why are you complaining? If I were neglecting my duties, then Vera will never let me hear the end of it," Mina stated with a huff while the Newborns stared at her in shock.

"Excuse me...but are you really Princess..." Garcia trailed off in awe at seeing the Ruler of the Vampires.

"Indeed, Mina Tepes has arrived so at your service," Mina declared while every vampire in the area knelt into a bow.

"Asking the Princess for a favor...who the hell are you two?!" the woman demanded in shock.

"That's classified. All I can divulge is that we work closely with her. Ma'am, is the vaccine on location yet?" I asked Mina, who looked pensive after clearing the crowd.

"Ah...about that, we have a serious problem. There are no vaccines," Mina notified us.

"What the fuck?! Didn't we have plenty of them stored for emergencies?!" Akira exclaimed in disbelief while the newborns were rendered silent.

"Currently, there are no emergency vaccines left inside the Bund since we just found an abnormality. Someone mixed in a foreign substance during the manufacturing process and the production lines are at a standstill. We're currently investigating the source of this but we might not discover it anytime soon. Frankly, we're suffering due to the current situation. Since we have some reserves overseas, we've ordered someone to retrieve them. Finally, our labs were raided and the vaccine was stolen by unknown individuals so I had Captain Temple and his unit perform a raid on the criminals with VGS operatives, but the mission went horribly wrong and we suffered casualties because of it," Mina explained while she gestured at me.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw Garcia looking stunned, and he slumped to his knees with an expression of sheer guilt.

"I..." Garcia trailed off with a gasp.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked in concern.

"Oh, meu Deus...what the fuck did I do?" Garcia whimpered in horror.

* * *

"I see...were you the only one involved and do you know where the leader is?" Mina questioned while I shot him a cold glare.

"I don't know...everyone...everyone is fucking dead," Garcia replied and Mina looked at Vera, who was standing nearby.

"Vera, take Beowulf with you and thoroughly investigate the bar where the leader of the terrorists was at. I want to be informed about everything you find," MIna instructed.

"Yes, my Lady," Vera agreed.

"Ma'am, what are your orders? Should I take Mr. Fujisaki into custody?" I inquired while standing at attention.

"He might be the only suspect, but...we should consider that he was acting under duress at the time since he was being ordered by a high-class vampire. Even if he did commit a crime, he shouldn't be punished for the actions of others," Mina stated, causing Garcia to look at her.

"Huh?" was all Garcia could say in response.

"The vampire giving you orders was a high-class one and you couldn't refuse, correct?" Mina asked, and Garcia nodded.

"Yes...it was like I was in a dream and my body couldn't respond to my commands," Garcia responded while looking disturbed.

"When a gun is used for a crime, it's only the person who makes the choice to use it. And that gun, doesn't it punish the person too? As it is...you carry that burden so that understanding won't go away yet," Mina told him wisely and Garcia looked dumbstruck.

While Garcia was comforting the female newborn, I thought about Mina's words and compared them to my life along with the choices I made as a ruthless killer who worked for chump change.

 _"What would have my future been like...if Umbrella hadn't stolen my life from me?"_ I thought as Akira was conversing with Mina, and he reached into a pocket just as Garcia's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, there's still some of the vaccine left!" Garcia notified us, causing everyone to whip their heads at him.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Mina demanded.

"My friend snatched some of them during the confusion! I don't know how many, but I'm sure that he put some in his pocket!" Garcia explained.

"So, where is he now?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, because I don't know where we can find him...this is our chance to become human again," Garcia said the last part to the female newborn.

"Then it's settled! Let's find out this person's location!" Mina declared while hitting a palm with her fist.

"Ma'am, are you sure that this is the right call? You're still recovering from your experience with the nanomachines so are you certain that you want to provide assistance on this mission?" I asked and Mina looked at me.

"I appreciate the concern Captain, but this incident happened inside my Bund so of course I'm coming along. Besides, things are different and something is occurring behind the scenes. Young man, go with my secretary since you are the only one who knows your friend better than the rest of us! Make sure to also examine the surveillance systems because that's also part of the plan," Mina instructed and Garcia looked surprised.

"So, where are we going?" Akira asked and Garcia looked at him.

"Wait, you're going to help us?" Garcia asked in confusion.

"Hime-san has a good judge of character so she wants to help you two, and find the person responsible for this shitshow," Akira stated.

"Thank you..." Garcia trailed off with a look of gratitude.

"First of all, we must locate that person," Mina said as we went to leave the area.

"Person? What person?" Akira inquired.

"The first person who came to this island. In spite of illegality, this person still owes me a favor so perhaps he'll know how to find the trail of the one we seek. The time limit is 30 hours and this island is a labyrinth. Even though we are already lost, we will find a way out together!" MIna declared in determination.

"Your name...I've never heard your name," Garcia spoke to the female newborn and she looked at him.

"I'm Ruri," Ruri introduced.

"Let's go, because we will undoubtedly become humans again!" Garcia stated while we went to search for his friend.

* * *

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, I was busy working on other stories so I didn't have the time. Anyway, time to get started on the spin-off manga Dive in the Vampire Bund and then I'll also eventually put in Memories of Sledgehammer. I can't wait to see Sledgehammer and the deadly Grim Reaper team up to wage war against the vampire hunters since you can bet that things will get messy with those two mercenaries working together. Anyway, I'm also planning on putting in crossovers of Rosaro + Vampire, Outlast series, the Evil Within series, and GATE in this story so you can most certainly expect a lot to happen. Anyway, what do you all think about the chapter and the crossovers I have planned for this story? Let me know by putting down a review, and stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2011.

After quickly heading back home for a few minutes, I put on casual clothes and holstered my combat handgun and knife just as I left and met up with the others. Garcia and Ruri were understandably surprised at seeing me armed, but Mina explained about my job without revealing too much about what I was. Once we traveled around the city for a while, we arrived at our destination where the two vampires guarding the apartment door stood at attention.

"We're here to make a deal with Harvey, so could you let us in?" Mina suggested and the two vampires nodded with looks of nervousness as they opened the door.

I was told to stay outside so that I could keep an eye on things, and I agreed, I stood on guard at attention until Mina and the others left the apartment to meet up with me.

"Ah...Princess..." Ruri whimpered and Mina smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, because Harvey's appearance helps him survive. Beneath that surface, he's everything but small. I can't help but assist all living creatures by any means possible...I guess you could call it a chronic condition. It is possible to prevent humans from becoming vampires and when I'm made aware of it in time, I must try and revert them...anyway, I have decided that you will go back to being human again since that is your wish," Mina declared just as Vera approached us with her phone.

"Your Highness, it's Lord Wolf," Vera informed her and Mina took the phone.

"Yes...yes, I understand," Mina agreed and hung up as she looked at us.

"Sorry, but I must return to the Administration Building immediately so it can't be helped," Mina notified us.

"Did something happen?" Akira inquired and Mina looked at him.

"Just the matter about the foreign substance in the vaccine...all we know is that it's artificial," Mina explained which caused Akira to widen his eyes in shock.

"So, this was sabotage Ma'am?" I asked.

"All I know right now is that this case...has very deep roots. I also have to look at it from a different angle so don't be concerned about it," Mina assured.

"Th...thank you very much," Garcia said gratefully.

"It is fine since I was pleased with you, especially your name," Mina remarked as she and Vera left, prompting Akira to blush and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ehm...the Princess said something about a "chronic condition". What the hell was that about?" Garcia inquired after a long silence.

"Huh?" Akira wondered in confusion.

"I lived in Brazil until I was seven, so Japanese is still difficult for me to understand," Garcia clarified.

"A chronic condition usually refers to an illness that affects you for a long time. It might get better at times, but it never goes away. It becomes your fate to learn how to manage it and live with it," I explained quietly while looking at the nearby buildings.

"Fate...my fate..." Garcia muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, but are you Brazilian with Japanese ancestry?" Akira changed the subject.

"Yes...I think I'm the fourth generation of immigrants. My mother was originally from Brazil but I'm mixed race...are you also mixed race?" Garcia asked curiously.

"You noticed? You could say that...in my case, my mother is Japanese," Akira notified him.

"And what about your father?" Garcia inquired.

"Uhm...it's quite difficult to explain. What about your family situation?" Akira changed the subject since he didn't know how to explain that he was a werewolf.

"Well, I had a rough childhood. Have you heard about working far away from home? That's how it was...many Brazilians in Sawayama yearned for work and so did my family," Garcia explained.

"There must've been many things that you couldn't get used to, right?" Ruri inquired.

"Even today, there are still things that I can't...10 years have passed by and I'm still perplexed by it...10 years? I never thought that I have been in this country for this long..." Garcia trailed off with a pensive expression.

As we all watched the nearby buildings and listened to the sounds of the people, I heard footsteps and looked to see Harvey being carried by a woman as they left the apartment.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting. That boy...your friend, he's a world class idiot. Fortunately for you, he has been rescued," Harvey told Garcia.

"What do you mean?" Garcia inquired.

"That kid was showing the vials with the vaccine in public, asking 'what is that?' so we were able to trace him," Harvey clarified and Garcia facepalmed in disbelief.

"Oh meu Deus, that fucking idiota!" Garcia groaned in exasperation.

"Talk about a complete dumbass..." Akira agreed with a scowl.

"So, where is he?" Garcia asked.

"Well, that's the problem...all of a sudden, someone had suddenly come out of nowhere and taken him away," Harvey stated.

"What? So, where the hell is he then?" Garcia questioned in shock.

"Well, apparently, it was done by a group of young women, all of whom were dressed like gothic maids," Harvey explained and Akira breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gothic...what the hell is up with that?" Garcia wondered in confusion.

"You don't need to be concerned Mr. Fujisaki since we know who has your friend in custody. Stay on our six," I ordered as Akira and I signaled for him and Ruri to follow us.

* * *

"All we need to do is wait until sundown," Akira said as we walked through a crowded area and stopped on a sidewalk.

"What? Masaki was kidnapped so are you sure that it's okay that we don't go to where he was taken to?" Garcia asked with a frown.

"The situation is under control because the individual we are waiting for is arriving pretty soon," I stated just as Alphonse pulled up next to us in his car.

"Talk about one hell of a thing to happen for you to call me, huh?" Alphonse remarked with his trademark smirk.

We all got into his car and Alphonse drove us down the street that eventually led to the highway.

"So...who is that?" Garcia inquired after a long silence.

"Alphonse Medici Borgiani, you can just call me Alphonse. I work for the House of Tepes so I'm just an Aristocratic big-shot," Alphonse explained.

"Not to mention a 'behind the scenes' expert," Akira quipped and Garcia muttered something under his breath.

"Isn't the phrase 'behind the scenes' a bit rude? My official position is a guard and counter-intelligence agent of the main house," Alphonse stated.

"We should focus on why we are here and why we called you in the first place. The newborn you have in custody, we need to question him," I chimed in.

"Unfortunately, that's not possible," Alphonse refused.

"Before we argue on the jurisdiction, maybe you should explain why we aren't allowed to question him," I suggested with a stoic expression.

"Because he is a survivor of the botched raid that you carried out, Captain. A thorough interrogation is taking place because it's necessary to gather critical information," Alphonse explained, prompting Garcia to lean forward with eyes widened in shock.

"That's not it! We didn't come here to do this, because Masaki and I were under duress at the time!" Garcia exclaimed in frustration, causing Akira to look back at him.

"Calm down! This guy was at the warehouse and involved in the theft of the vaccine, but he didn't do it voluntarily so please don't put any blame on him," Akira informed Alphonse.

"I see...I need to listen to your part of the story, so I'll accompany you," Alphonse declared while looking at Garcia in the review mirror.

"Wait, I don't know anything!" Garcia pleaded frantically.

"Remain calm, because Duke Borgiani and his people are under the supervision of the Princess so they know better than to go against the pledge they have with her," I reassured while watching the buildings pass by.

"My, my, the Princess sure does like the common people," Alphonse remarked.

"The only thing we want is the vaccines the newborn has with him, and nothing else so we need to question him," Akira said.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," Alphonse stated.

"What?! Why the hell not?!" Akira exclaimed in disbelief.

"Because he's no longer at the location anymore since he fled the area," Alphonse elaborated and explained, "Just when we were about to take him in, we were attacked by unknown and well-trained individuals which gave the newborn a chance to escape in the confusion. He fled the scene very quickly while we were fighting off the shooters."

"You didn't think to notify us about this earlier? You seem to have a habit of not informing us about the situation until it had already happened," I pointed out dryly.

"Dammit!" Akira shouted in frustration while Garcia also looked none too happy.

"What do we know about these individuals?" I inquired.

"It's most likely the bombers," Alphonse said.

"That's impossible because all of them were turned into ashes inside the bar..." Garcia trailed off with an expression of anger.

"That might not be the case since they seem to be more organized than we thought," Alphonse theorized, and I recalled what Mina said and wondered if it was an inside job.

We eventually pulled up next to an alley and Alphonse lit up a smoke.

"Are you going to search for him?" Alphonse asked us as we got out of the car.

"That's what we are about to do," Akira replied as Alphonse got out and sat on the hood.

"We should cooperate on this search. But due to the sabotage in the vaccine manufacturing, we don't have enough personnel working on it so the more people involved the better," Alphonse stated just as the head goth maid appeared.

"At your service, my Lord," the head maid announced.

"She'll guide you to the crime scene," Alphonse informed us as he dropped the cigarette butt.

"Our guardian?" Akira questioned with a wolfish grin while Alphonse got back into the car.

"Heh...be very careful because this area is far different than what you're familiar with. This is the immigrant sector and the vampires here don't take kindly to outsiders," Alphonse warned grimly.

"Copy that," I agreed just as he drove away and left us alone in this bad part of town.

"Well then...shall we go?" Akira asked the head maid, who didn't say a word as we followed her into the alley.

While we were walking, I saw shady looking male vampires leering at us while the female ones shot us sultry looks. I adjusted my jacket a little so that the male and female vampires spotted my holstered gun and knife, showing them that I'm armed and wouldn't hesitate to use them.

"After all the time I've been in the Bund, this is my first time here..." Akira trailed off while he kept an eye on the shady looking vampires.

"This is like a Favela," Garcia muttered while looking tense at the glares that were being shot at him and the rest of us.

"Stay on high alert...we are in an extremely dangerous territory so keep your heads on a swivel," I instructed while resting my hand on the butt of my gun.

"Excuse me, where are you taking us?" Akira asked the head maid, but she stayed silent which caused him to scratch his head in confusion. Suddenly, a nearby noise startled Garcia and Ruri while I unhooked my gun and knife holsters.

"Ruri, stay close," Garcia said when he noticed that the alley was suddenly empty, then the head maid turned to look at Ruri.

"Are you...Ruli?" the head maid wondered stoically, taking Ruri by surprise.

"Eh...What?" was all Ruri could say until she was cut off when Akira quietly shushed her, and I pulled out my gun and knife when I heard something fast approaching us.

"What is it?" Garcia whispered as he moved Ruri closer.

"We have unfriendly company approaching," Akira informed him while I had my knife in a reverse grip and my gun aimed down the alleyway we had just come from.

"I don't hear anything," Garcia stated just as swarms of vampires came into view with claws and fangs bared.

"We have enemy contact at our six o-clock so watch your sectors!" I chimed in and noticed that the head maid was gone.

 _"Shit, she's gone! Were we lured into an ambush?!"_ I thought in alarm while Akira was telling Garcia and Ruri to run.

The newborn vampires ran down the alley we were heading through and I started fighting back with slashing and shooting the vampires, weaving under a swipe and hitting the vampire's throat with the barrel of my gun. As the vampire choked, I shot his heart and head with only two shots and hip tossed another vampire to the ground just before I killed her with a single shot to the head. Eventually, Akira and I killed the vampires that were out for blood and we rushed down the alley to find Garcia brutally beating a vampire while Ruri was standing near unconscious vampires with a look of pure horror.

Akira hurried over to grab Garcia's wrist in an effort to stop him from killing the poor man, and he was taken aback slightly when Garcia shot him a feral expression with black eyes.

"Akira! It's over, now stand down before you kill the man!" I ordered and Garcia snapped out of it, looking at the scene in shock and staring at his hands in disbelief.

"By God's grace...what have I become?" Garcia wondered, heading over a small trash bin with a lid so that he could sit on it and I knew that the infection was progressing as the time passed by.

* * *

A/N Finished, and I finally decided when David will become a vampire/werewolf hybrid.

It will happen during the global bioterrorist attacks and David will team up with Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, and Jake Muller to take down Neo-Umbrella and The Family but there will a person working for Neo-Umbrella that we all know very well who will go after David out of revenge for him killing Mei, then the final battle against Telomere and its leader will happen a little differently than the manga had depicted and you know that things will get intense and satisfying once David faces off against the leader of Telomere and kills her for the mentally scarring torment she put him through most of his life.

As for the person who will go after David for revenge during the events of RE6, he is a character that is well known in RE3 but I'm not going to reveal who it is yet since I want it to be a surprise. So, how do you all like the thought of the Grim Reaper teaming up with Chris, Leon, and Jake to fight against bioterrorism? Do you like what I have planned for David? And how do you think the fight against David and the leader of Telomere will occur or turn out? Let me know by putting down your answers in a review or private message since it would be nice to hear your thoughts on my ideas. That's all for now everyone, so stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2011.

"Shit...are you alright?" Akira asked in concern while Garcia was looking at the ground.

"I just lost it...it was like some uncontrollable beast took over and I just couldn't stop," Garcia described with a disturbed expression, making me recall my shadow form and the twisted psychotic personality that came with it.

"Just as I thought...you need the vaccine because we're running out of time. What had happened is that because of the stress you are going through, your new instincts are overwhelming you and that's how most newborns die since they are ravenous monsters when their instincts take over," Akira explained grimly while Ruri laid a hand on Garcia's arm.

"It's okay, it really is...you're probably recalling what you went through in your life, aren't you?" Ruri questioned and hummed.

I closed my eyes and listened to the song she was humming, feeling my wolf being soothed by the song and remembering my mother once humming to me when I was a kid.

"There's no doubt about it, you're Ruli, right?" I heard a familiar voice and opened my eyes to see the head maid standing nearby.

"Where the hell were you while we were busy being ambushed?!" Akira scolded, only for the head maid to stare at him blankly.

"I was busy chasing those fellas so I figured that you would be able to eliminate them," the head maid explained.

"God...you are such a fucking handful! That isn't what had happened at all, though at least we did manage to catch some of them," Akira stated as he gestured at the vampires that were tied up.

"Those hired delinquents, they don't know anything so I tracked down their hideout. By now, my girls are already raiding the place," the head maid notified us.

"Is Masaki there as well?" Garcia inquired.

"It's possible...let's head over there since it's close by," the head maid said and Akira looked at Garcia.

"Let's go...um...sorry, it's still a bit strange that we have the same name. Which Kanji is used for your name? Mine is the one for 'Dawn'," Akira said with a sheepish grin as we followed the head maid.

"Mine's 'Morning Sun'...my father was a Kobayashi fan, hehe. My old man's family immigrated to Brazil after the war ended and sometime later, they started to cultivate and build plantation fields in the jungle. They all got their hopes up, but ten years later...my father and siblings died of tuberculosis.

My grandfather was the only worker left and in the end, the dream of the plantation ended. Even though our family didn't have any food, there was nothing we could do so the loan we took from the Japanese Government for the emigration had to be paid back. My grandfather was able to find work at a plantation owned by the Japanese people, so it looked good then and still does.

Every day he plowed the field until late at night until he would go to sit on the porch...and I would sit on his lap while he drank beer and listened to songs by Kobayashi...such a sad thing, that hoarse singing voice still ringing in my ears to this very day. When I heard Ruri's humming, it kind of reminded me of that," Garcia explained, causing Ruri to blush.

"We have arrived. It's over there," the head maid informed us as we approached a rundown apartment building that was guarded by two maids.

"So?" the head maid asked one of the guards as we approached.

"We've just finished securing the building," the woman stated as we went inside to find a bloodbath.

"Don't worry, they're still alive," the head maid reassured Ruri, who looked highly disturbed at the carnage of vampires either dead or sliced up.

Garcia was looking around in disbelief until his expression changed into complete horror when he found a room that had young women chained up and crying.

"Oh Kami...sex trafficking," Garcia muttered while a hint of rage flared up in his eyes.

"Looks like it," the head maid said as Ruri gasped at the horrors she was seeing.

"Those trunks," Ruri whimpered as one of the maids opened one of the large trunks to find a woman who was restrained and gagged.

"What the hell is all of this?! What kind of sick things were these fuckers doing in here?!" Garcia shouted in outrage and fury while Ruri sobbed on his shoulder.

"That's what we're investigating. Did they talk?" the head maid inquired as she went over to another maid.

"For the glory of her Highness, for the glory of her Highness," one restrained and bloody vampire chanted blankly while his eyes were missing.

Hearing him rambling like a machine made me recall the nanomachines and how they can control a vampire once someone gave an order. I started thinking that whoever was responsible for hurting the Princess could be involved in this, but what I couldn't figure out is why these survivors were talking about the Princess like she was the one to order the events that were currently happening.

It was then that I recognized these women as famous people who had been going missing for the past month, and I started theorizing why these women were being taken just as Akira tapped my shoulder to take me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, let's get out of here," Akira stated and I nodded in agreement.

We left the building and noticed that Garcia and the head maid hasn't left yet, then we waited until they came out of the building.

"There you are, now where were you?" Akira inquired in confusion.

"Look. The vaccine vial...Masaki was here," Garcia stated as he showed us a broken piece of the vial.

"He must've been here and escaped during the chaos of the raid," I pitched in thoughtfully and Garcia gritted his teeth irritably.

"Fuck! He managed to get away again?!" Garcia exclaimed in frustration and added, "After what we have seen, what's really going on here?"

"Maybe their plan was to turn them all into vampires? It might be possible that the girls who applied to be on that show were taken and used as slaves for their looks," Akira theorized.

"So, they only went after those who were famous...quite a number of people, isn't it? Do you think the vaccine is what they're really after?" Garcia wondered.

"We don't know, though the only thing we do know is that we are dealing with unsubs who are highly organized and it wouldn't surprise me if Duke Borgiani had knowledge about this sex trafficking ring," I responded while Ruri looked at the women that were being taken to safety.

"What'll happen to those women?" Ruri asked the head maid as she approached us.

"Unfortunately, it's already too late to treat them so they won't ever be human again. I think Alphonse has already made some arrangements about this matter," the head maid stated.

"The same as for you girls, right?" Akira questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Excuse me, you said that Ruri went through the same hell that they did. What did you mean by that?" Garcia asked in confusion, causing the head maid to look at him.

"Haven't you figured it out? Vaccines and Idols," the head maid stated and Garcia looked puzzled.

"I know because there is this audition show on TV where you have to be in there for ten weeks in order to win the grand prize of a "major debut"," Akira clarified.

"I haven't seen it, but what about it?" Garcia inquired.

"That show began nine weeks ago and the debut is approaching, but all the girls are here. With the voice of an angel, the expressiveness of a Goddess, and great admiration towards her as a singer...Ruli, that's her name. Yes, that girl with you is her," the head maid notified us as she gestured at Ruri.

* * *

After a while, we found out about a man fitting Masaki's description running away from hoards of vampires and we captured him, only to find out that he was a decoy and we contacted Jiji for any information on Masaki's location. Jiji met up with us and told us that Masaki was arrested and taken to the Bund's police station, so we headed to the station and entered the building.

"Hama-san?!" Akira called out and we found Seiji cooking in his kitchen while the other kids were with him.

"Oh, hey there!" Seiji greeted while Clara and Anna smiled.

"We're here to question a newborn who was recently arrested, so where is he?" I questioned stoically.

"Geez David, getting to the point without so much as a hello? Anyway, the guy you're looking for is in one of the holding cells, but the strange thing is that he asked to be put in one," Seiji muttered as I went down the hallway without so much as a response.

We all arrived at the holding cells and I saw Masaki inside one of them, and he widened his eyes when he saw Garcia.

"So, we finally found you, Masaki," Garcia stated with a hard glare.

"Akira? Where the fuck did you go, Akira?! It was terrifying for me out there!" Masaki exclaimed in panic, but Garcia was unmoved.

"You're the reason I'm here," Garcia accused and Masaki flinched.

"Yeah...that may be so, but...that fucking asshole who had nothing but good things to say about being a vampire...it was all a damn lie," Masaki whimpered.

"I didn't come here to listen to you cry, so where are the ampoules you stole?! Give them to me!" Garcia demanded and Masaki looked away.

"I...don't have them," Masaki admitted hesitantly.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have them?!" Garcia exclaimed incredulously.

"Look, they aren't here! While I was busy trying to survive in this hellhole, a bunch of assholes dressed like soldiers with guns and gas masks robbed me...but they had a shoulder insignia of a red and white umbrella with a sword running through it!" Masaki explained frantically, and my eyes widened before I cursed under my breath.

I ran a hand through my short spiky hair in frustration since what Masaki described sounded like Umbrella's mercenaries but we never wore an insignia on our USS uniforms since it would have drawn too much attention to the company, and a sword running through the umbrella was not part of the logo which made me question who these soldiers are and how they were able to get inside the Bund? But the most important question is why they had a similar insignia of the Umbrella Corporation since the company went out of business back in 2003.

All these questions and no answers which frustrated the hell out of me, just as Garcia threw up his hands and went to leave.

"Screw this, we're not going to get anything out of him. Sorry for wasting your time!" Garcia told Masaki, who gripped the bars with a look of panic.

"Are you sure about this?" Akira asked in concern while we ignored Masaki's begging and pleading.

"Don't worry since the vaccine is still out there! I just had to look into his eye to know if he was lying or not. The vaccine is still out there and we'll find it even if it takes to the last minute," Garcia declared but I shook my head.

"We're not going to find it," I stated, causing everyone to look at me in shock.

"What?! What the hell do you mean that we won't find it?!" Garcia questioned in disbelief.

"What I mean is that those soldiers Masaki was talking about appear to be mercenaries of the Umbrella Corporation, which shouldn't be possible since the company collapsed back in 2003...but the insignia he was talking about is very distinct and different than the Umbrella logo so there is no way that he would come up with something like that. What I'm trying to say is that some remnants of Umbrella are still running around and if they have the vaccine, then we're never going to find them since they could be anywhere in the world by now," I explained as we went down the hallway.

"How do you know so much about Umbrella?" Ruri inquired in confusion and I sighed.

"Short version is that I used to be a part of Umbrella's elite paramilitary special forces division called the Umbrella Security Service, where we mostly worked in anti-terrorism and some of the more...dirty jobs that the company never wanted to reveal to the public, not to mention that we were involved as cleanup crews whenever the company wanted to cover up their more illegal activities that were occurring behind the scenes," I explained, causing Garcia and Ruri to look at me in shock.

"No fucking way, you used to work for the Umbrella Corporation?! You don't look older than twenty at most and what would drive you to work for a multinational Pharmaceutical company that was responsible for not only committing horrific atrocities but also caused the destruction of the American Midwestern city Raccoon City?" Garcia questioned as we're arriving at the front desk.

"I didn't know it at the time, but Umbrella indoctrinated me after they took everything from me...so I didn't know the truth about my past or what they did to me which is how they were able to easily turn me into a weapon after experimenting on me for 12 years. As for my age, I'm much older than I look so let's leave it at that," I stated while ignoring the stares of horror.

"Hey, aren't you guys hungry?" Seiji cut in as we approached him.

"Yeah...come to think of it..." Ruri trailed off with a blush.

"Yeah, we haven't eaten at all," Garcia stated while also looking embarrassed.

"Itadakimasu," Ruri declared as we started eating sandwiches and hotdogs.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked in concern when he noticed looks of uncertainty on the newborns' faces.

"It...feels like I'm eating paper because there's no taste," Garcia informed us with a confused expression.

"That's a sign that the infection is almost complete since your sense of taste will change during the final stage. Once the infection is complete, all you will ever want is blood," I informed him grimly and Ruri started looking depressed.

"It's okay because we'll become human again," Garcia assured and Ruri smiled softly.

"It's fine...even if we can't ever become human again...Akira-kun, you really did your best for me," Ruri said.

"Even though I did...it still wasn't enough," Garcia growled in frustration.

"Akira-kun, if you stay by my side-" Ruri started to say and got cut off.

"Ruri! You fought like hell and now you're giving up?! If you are...then what was the fucking point of trying to find the vaccine if you are just giving up?!" Garcia shouted in disbelief just as the head maid entered the building.

"Hey, you really need to quit disappearing on us," Akira remarked.

"This area's been compromised," the head maid stated, prompting me to stand up and pull out my gun.

"How many tangos are we looking at?" I inquired while doing a brass check.

"The amount of enemies is currently unknown but there are many of them heading to the building," the head maid informed us while Seiji headed to the phone at the front desk.

"The line's been cut! What about your cell phones?!" Seiji asked as Akira took cover near the front door and pulled out his phone.

"There's no reception! What about the radio?!" Akira inquired.

"It's being jammed!" Seiji stated as he went to a nearby safe and took out three Spas-12 shotguns.

"You, get the girl and the kid out of here! Akira, how many enemy contacts are we looking at?" Seiji asked as he handed the two shotguns to Akira and me.

(play Le Castle Vania)

"Twenty, thirty, no...more keep surrounding us every second," Akira notified us as I holstered my combat handgun and racked the pump.

"So, they're going after the kids, huh?" Seiji wondered grimly.

"They're most likely going after the newborns to kill them. Akira, shoulder the stock because that gun's going to kick like a fucking mule and move into a steady firing position to compensate for the recoil," I instructed as I aimed at the door and selected the firing mode to fully automatic.

Suddenly, I heard a car approaching the doors in a fast rate of speed, causing me to react by tackling the others out of the way just as a van smashed through the front doors. We instantly stood up and killed two vampires that were coming out of the van just as a horde came charging inside. I ducked under a swipe and swung the stock across a vampire's face just before I grabbed him and fired at the other with one hand, snatching a pencil on the front desk and killing the vampire by slamming his head onto the sharp pencil before I ducked and spun into 360 degrees just as I killed the offender with a blast to the face.

"Oji-chan, we can't use the chute!" I heard Jiji notify Seiji urgently while I dropped the empty shotgun and crushed an attacker's throat with the barrel of my combat handgun, firing into the center of mass and head.

"Okay, hold on!" Seiji responded while I hip tossed an attacker and shot one charging at me, aiming and executing the one on the floor with a clean shot to the heart.

"They just keep coming!" Akira exclaimed in frustration as he blasted a vampire's head into pieces

"Akira, David, we gotta use our trump card!" Seiji stated as he tossed his empty shotgun to the floor.

"Copy that!" I agreed and Akira, Seiji, and I shifted into our were-forms, which caused our clothes to rip apart but our fur covered us from the elements.

"What the fuck?! Akira?! David?!" Garcia exclaimed in disbelief while Ruri gasped in shock, prompting me to look back at them.

 **"I told you that we weren't considered normal by human standards,"** I said stoically as all three of us charged and it became a complete bloodbath.

I shredded several vampires with fast slashes and I grabbed one vampire, lifting her above my head and rendering her in half with a flex of my powerful biceps. I tossed both halves away and decapitated another vampire with a swipe. I disemboweled a second vampire and ripped out the heart of a third one that tried to ambush me from behind. While Akira, Seiji, and I tore through the horde, my wolf snarled in sadistic glee and a twisted smile formed on my muzzle as my glowing eyes flickered from gold to red and black wisps of shadows rose off me.

 **"Yes! Let me hear your beautiful screams of agony, my lovely little piggies! Let me feel so alive and wonderful!"** I snarled with a psychotic grin, feeling aroused at ripping apart many vampires and getting off from the scents of fear that enthralled me to kill even more of them in horrifying ways.

 **"Akira, here comes the final push!"** Akira notified Garcia as the final horde came into the building with the intention of killing us.

I kept gutting and butchering vampires with crazed laughter as Garcia and the others kept struggling to survive, then gunfire broke out outside and I saw many Beowulf and VGS soldiers killing vampires with expert marksmanship while Mina was approaching.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Garcia exclaimed in pure relief as Mina was casually walking towards us.

"You just barely made it because we were about to get overwhelmed," Akira stated after shifting back to his human form and putting on a robe that was given to him.

"We lost our eyes and ears on your whereabouts so we didn't know you were here, but we thankfully had a little assistance," Mina explained as she looked at Alphonse, who was standing nearby.

As Garcia went over to speak to Alphonse, Seiji and I shifted back to our human forms and were given robes to cover ourselves up.

"Damn...there is going to be a lot of paperwork once this is all cleaned up," Seiji remarked.

"All part of the job," I stated quietly and Seiji looked at me.

"David, I heard what you said about working for Umbrella after being experimented on throughout most of your life...and the way you acted while we were killing those vampires, you were enjoying it like a sexual sadist which is beyond fucked up. Whatever the hell Umbrella did twisted and broke you in a way that can't ever be described, so just know that you aren't alone since I know all about going through hell," Seiji stated as he patted my shoulder and left me to my thoughts.

 _"No Seiji...you really don't know what hell is like,"_ I thought darkly as I watched the area getting cleaned up.

* * *

A/N And that's the end of Dive so now it's back to the main manga until I reach Memories of Sledgehammer. So, how did you all like the Red Umbrella cameo since I wanted them to make a short appearance, and David will eventually work together with Blue Umbrella during RE7 so expect things to be very tense between David and Blue Umbrella.

I hope you all like this chapter since we all know David is completely twisted and broken after what Umbrella did to him, so his mental state is going to be even worse once the Murkoff Corporation and Ruvik are done with him in the Outlast and Evil Within crossovers.

Anyway, that's all for now so let me know how you like the chapter and stay tuned.


	20. Chapter 20

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2011.

After the incident of the Bund's police station being attacked, the area was cleaned up and Mina had ordered Beowulf, Spectre, and me to quarantine the Bund so that we could locate any vampires who were infected by the nanomachines. Akira and Angel had lied to Mina about going on a special mission and we were currently having vampires approach us in a line to get their blood taken.

"I repeat, this area is under strict quarantine! You are to step forward to undergo mandatory bloodwork and any noncompliance will result in being arrested and detained! Step forward in a calm and orderly manner!" I instructed calmly while Akira and Angel were taking blood from nervous vampires.

"Thank you for your compliance," Akira said once he was finished taking blood from a vampire.

"Please make sure you wear this armband at all times because it is proof that you have had your blood taken," Angel told a vampire and added, "Whew...three days down and who knows how many more to go. Hey Akira, do you think her Majesty will get angry if she ever found out that our "special mission" was just going out and getting blood samples?"

"Doesn't matter...she won't know, I don't ever want her to know," Akira stated quietly as he was placing a box of samples on a table.

"Do you or David really think that they'll come after us?" Angel inquired curiously.

"Affirmative...with the three of us out in the open like this, it's perfect for an ambush. Our enemy wants us out in the open like this, which is why they left that JPEG where we could find it..." I trailed off when I noticed a blond vampire trying to sneak away.

The vampire saw me looking at him and he froze up, then he suddenly bolted out of the area and I took off running after him, followed closely by Angel and Akira.

"This is Alpha Leader, pursuing possible contact on foot! Standby!" I yelled into my radio as we chased the vampire.

"Don't move! Angie, go cut him off from the back!" Akira ordered as I unslung my MP5.

"Got it!" Angel agreed and went down an alleyway on our right.

"Stop and get down on your knees or I will open fire!" I warned loudly as the vampire went around a corner.

I heard a grunt and the sound of someone hitting the floor. Akira and I rounded the corner to see the vampire on the floor, restrained by Angel.

"Shit, nice takedown," Akira complimented as I approached and aimed my MP5 at the vampire.

"Oh fuck! Please, listen to me! I don't have any nanomachines or whatever in me!" the vampire exclaimed in terror.

"Then why the hell did you run if you're not infected?! Answer me before I have you arrested and detained!" I threatened harshly, causing the vampire to flinch at my hostile tone.

"I...I'm HIV positive, but I haven't registered with the Government yet! If they find out like this, I'll get screwed over for noncompliance! Please..." the vampire begged and we looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Akira asked Angel.

"He sounds like he's telling the truth, and if somebody knows that they have the Pied Piper then that would defeat the point, right? So, they would never think to run in the first place," Angel pointed out while lifting the vampire to his feet.

"Get up...you are a fucking idiot. You should've gotten yourself registered so you wouldn't have put yourself into this situation in the first place," I scolded firmly and the vampire grinned sheepishly.

"Shit, all of that running for nothing? Fucking hell..." Akira muttered in distaste.

"P-please...don't tell anybody..." the vampire whimpered nervously.

Suddenly, I heard a noise and turned just as a cloaked figure broke through the wall next to us and shredded the vampire with claws, forcing all of us to dodge to avoid getting killed. Akira kept dodging the fast swipes, and he ducked just as the figure slashed the wall and debris came falling down on him.

"Akira!" Angel shouted in alarm and charged while I kept trying to get a good aim.

"Fuck, pin him down! I can't get a good shot on him!" I stated in frustration as Angel went to attack the figure.

Angel tried to hit the figure, but instead got grabbed by the neck and the figure started choking him. I quickly slung my MP5 and took out my knife and combat handgun, and began slashing at the figure until the hand holding the knife was grabbed. I struggled to overpower the figure but he wasn't budging and I quickly aimed my gun at his covered face, forcing him to release me and roll out of the way as I shot at him and charged at him again.

Pretty soon, it turned into a deadly dance of slashing, shooting, dodging, fast strikes, roundhouse kicks, and mid-air kicks until bright lights aimed at us, causing us to look up and see Wolfgang with Spectre, Beowulf soldiers, and the Elite Eight.

"Freeze! We have the authorization to open fire, so surrender or we will use deadly force!" Wolfgang warned the figure.

The figure kicked me away and started running, prompting everyone and me to open fire at the cloaked figure as Akira went to check on Angel.

"Form up and pursue the target!" Wolfgang ordered, causing everyone to jump down and take off after the figure.

"Akira, David, are you okay!" Cidra asked in concern.

"We're fine...Angel!" Akira cried out in panic as he checked on Angel, who had a nasty cut on his head.

"I...I'm fine," Angel muttered with a pained smile.

"You three, take a look at this," Goto told us as he was standing in front of the hole the figure burst through.

We went over to the hole and we saw the word 'SAGA' painted in blood, causing Akira and Angel to widen their eyes in disbelief.

 _"What the hell is going on here? Something is telling me that this is a message for Akira and Angel,"_ I thought while we observed the writing.

* * *

After Angel got patched up by a Medic, he was taken back to the castle and Mina showed up while I waited for Akira to be finished with his shower. I knew that Mina was pissed for being kept in the dark about the true nature of our mission and I stayed silent until Akira left the bathroom in a black tank top and blue jeans.

"Hey Angie, you really should get a shower before you head home...huh? Angie?" Akira said when he noticed that Angel was asleep and went over to see him.

"I heard that there was quite the scuffle today," Mina announced, startling Akira and causing him to look at her.

"Hime-san...don't scare me like that," Akira muttered while Mina stood up from her chair and went over to him.

"To break the Beowulf perimeter and escape so cleanly while managing to fight off Captain Temple is no easy feat. He must be a skilled one, this assassin. Were you hurt? Here, let me see...Akira, I am more than a little angry right now," Mina stated with a pleasant smile as she looked for any injuries.

"Wha..." Akira stuttered while sweating a little.

"Disgusting terrorists stride about my kingdom with impunity while their conniving plans force me farther and farther from my subjects with each passing day. And you...you sneak around doing who knows what without a single word to me, which is making me feel like a pariah in my own court," Mina stated lowly.

"W-We're not trying to leave you out of-" Akira sputtered nervously and was cut off.

"Oh, you're not, hm? So, tossing aside your duty to guard me...just so that you could draw blood for days was a mere whim? And getting attacked by an assassin while you and Captain Temple were so conspicuously out in the open like that was a simple coincidence? Oh, and let us not forget the word "SAGA" appearing again at the scene of your battle...all of that is pure happenstance? I don't think so. What are you hiding from me?" Mina questioned with an unamused frown.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Akira lied frantically, which didn't sit well with Mina.

"Don't play dumb with me! Do you think I don't know you well enough now to see straight through you?! As time passes on...this situation drives everyone farther and farther away from me. Are you and David going to leave me too?" Mina whimpered as she looked down, causing Akira to appear pensive as he sighed reluctantly.

"The word in that carving...it's not pronounced SAGA. Hell, it's not even really a word...it's our initials. Sanin, Angie, Graham, Akira, those four names are where it comes from," Akira admitted bitterly.

"So, you're saying that-" I started to say and Akira nodded.

"Yeah...the four of us who shared a month of hardship and fun in the middle of the Siberian winter. As a sign of the bonds we had made, of the brotherhood that we had started, we carved our initials into the wall of the cave we stayed in...it has to be a message for the two of us," Akira theorized grimly.

I took off my helmet and mask so that I could pinch the space between my eyes, then I left the room and headed to my bedroom where Yuki was waiting.

"Hey," Yuki greeted as she kissed me and I went over to the bathroom to take off my gear and uniform.

"Hey, sorry I've been out all day. This job can be time-consuming at times," I stated as I removed my gear, put them away in a safe, and took off my uniform just as I went into the shower stall.

"So, how have things been today?" Yuki inquired while I was relaxing in the hot water.

"Ugh...there are so many things happening right now that I can't keep track on what's going on. There's so much happening that I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," I explained while resting my hands against the wall.

"Well, I'm sure that you and Akira can figure it out," Yuki reassured while I showered.

Once I was done with the shampoo and body wash, I finished up and grabbed a towel, dried myself off and wrapped it around my waist. Leaving the bathroom, I put the towel and my uniform in the laundry, then I shifted into my were-form as I left the bathroom and climbed into bed with Yuki, who laid against my lean torso and stroked the black fur covering my large humanoid lupine form.

"Your fur feels so soft...David, we've been together for about a year now, right?" Yuki inquired, and I looked down at her.

 **"Yes, why do you ask?"** I wondered in confusion and Yuki blushed a little as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, I was wondering when we'll be, you know, official yet," Yuki pointed out, and I tensed up since I knew that she was talking about us mating and getting married.

 **"Yuki, I...I don't know about this. Are you absolutely sure you want to...get married and have kids? And don't you think that it is a little soon to be asking me that?"** I questioned uncertainly since I didn't want to seriously hurt her when we do mate.

"I...I was wondering since we've been taking things slow and...I guess I am wondering when it will happen," Yuki admitted shyly and I adjusted so that she could look up at my beautiful golden eyes.

 **"Yuki...are you really sure you want to get married and have kids? This is a big thing you are asking me and I want you to be absolutely sure about this because when we do decide to have kids...I just don't want to hurt you since mating in this form and my wolf form can be agonizing for the partner...maybe we should wait until you are absolutely sure you want to mate with me,"** I offered and Yuki nodded.

"Okay...we'll wait just a little longer until all of this is over, then I want to see just how wild my big bad wolf can be," Yuki whispered seductively, and I blushed under my fur since I wasn't used to a girl flirting with me like that.

 **"Hmmm...I can't wait to claim you so that no one can take you from me,"** I growled lowly and leaned down to gently nibble her neck, causing her to gasp softly in pleasure.

I curled around Yuki and gently held her in an embrace, enjoying this tender moment and we fell fast asleep.

* * *

It had been two days since the attempted assassination and Akira has been mostly quiet since that time, though he did tend to talk about anything and nothing whenever it's he needed to take his mind off whatever's been bothering him. Tonight, I had found Akira in a room, looking out a window with a pensive expression. I stood next to him, and caught his attention but he didn't comment on my appearance.

"I've been looking for you...just wanted to let you know that the Princess' medical checkup is happening soon so we should get ready to escort her," I informed him, and he nodded while staying silent.

"Thinking about the past? You have that same look I do whenever I'm lost in thought," I pointed out and Akira looked at me.

"It's nothing...I just have a lot on my mind is all," Akira stated with a shrug.

"About your Rite of Passage? I know a little bit about it and I once overheard you and Angel mentioning something about an incident with Sanin, Graham, and you," I said, and Akira shot a glare at me as I added, "Listen, I know it's none of my business and I have no right to go there, but my advice is that you get it off your chest before it eats you up inside."

"What the hell do you know? You don't know anything...so drop it," Akira warned with a slight growl, and I felt my wolf urging me to remind him who the Alpha was since Akira was issuing a challenge.

"You're right, I don't know anything. Look, you're not the only one who's been through hell and lost friends, but if there is one thing I had learned in the Bund...is that keeping it to yourself is not going to make it go away.

Every mission I've been on before I wound up here, I became the only survivor in every single one and I had eventually stopped caring about the next unit I was placed in since they would only die in the end...I'm broken Akira, I'm damaged beyond repair and it has been hell trying to come to terms with myself about who I am and what I have done during my life as a soldier killing people for chump change.

We all have our own private hell and our own demons to wage war against...your hell is what had happened two years ago and my hell is what Umbrella did to me and what I did for them. I've struggled for a long time with survival and thought that it would never change for me, but I eventually found someone and something to fight for in this world of darkness and cruelty.

What I'm trying to say is that there are times where you just need to let someone in before you go down a path that you can never come back from...I'll let you think about that," I said and kept looking out the window until the door opened and Angel walked in.

"Akira, David, Hime-sama is about ready to go for her medical checkup," Angel informed us as I checked the mag in my MP5.

"Copy that," I replied and we left the room.

We took the elevator down and brought the limo to the front of the building, waiting until Mina and Vera met up with us so that we could drive to the hospital.

"Akira, do you still send emails to your mother?" Mina asked.

"Yeah...sometimes," Akira replied quietly.

"Did you know, Angie? Akira is actually quite the conscientious letter-writer. He used to send me these wonderfully long letters once a week. I looked forward to reading them all the time, but now they no longer come...they haven't come once since that winter two years ago. Yuki also mentioned something to me, Akira. She said that two years ago, you stopped smiling like you used to...is it what had happened that winter that changed you that much?" Mina inquired softly, causing the atmosphere to become tense.

"Your Majesty!" Angel exclaimed in shock.

"Silence, I am not asking you! Akira, what am I to you?...am I not even worth the dignity of a response?" Mina pressed, and I decided to stop her since Akira was looking more and more stressed from the personal questions.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you're being out of line there. If Akira doesn't want to talk about it, then that's his choice since he is clearly uncomfortable from you pressing him," I pointed out just as I saw something on the roof of a tanker truck driving onto the highway, and my eyes widened when I saw that it was the figure from two days ago.

"Vera-san, hit the brakes!" Akira shouted in alarm as the figure jumped off the roof of the truck and landed on the hood of the limo.

"Hime-sama, put your seatbelt on!" Vera instructed just as I aimed at the figure.

Vera slammed her foot on the brakes and the figure went flying off the hood and crashing roughly onto the highway, then Vera activated the guns that popped up from the hood and loud rapid gunfire rang out as Vera sped us away from the figure.

"Did you get him?!" Akira questioned urgently, and he was answered when something punched a hole in the roof and the figure peeled it open.

"Shit! Plug your ears and cover your heads because this is going to get loud!" I instructed and aimed up at the figure.

I switched to burst fire and shot at the figure with rapid gunfire until I was grabbed and yanked out of the car, landing on the roof just as Akira grappled the figure by the throat and climbed onto the roof.

"Angie, take care of Hime-san for us!" Akira ordered as his teeth grew sharp.

"Akira, David!" Mina cried in panic as I slung my MP5 and joined Akira in trying to throw the figure off of the limo.

"We'll be fine Ma'am because this time... **the gloves come off!"** I snarled the last part as Akira and I shifted into our were-forms, Akira's Beowulf uniform expanding to fit his large size.

Akira and I started to push the figure off of the limo but he suddenly howled as his form changed into a werewolf before our very eyes, the figure having one eye that was blind and a few large scars covered the right side of his muzzle.

 **"What the fuck?! A werewolf?!"** Akira exclaimed in shock, giving the figure the chance to shove us onto the hood of the limo.

We looked up to see the figure was about to swipe us with his claws, but Vera suddenly turned and I was thrown off the limo. I performed a backflip in mid-air and landed onto the beginning of a long bridge and watched as the limo skidded to a stop nearby as the figure was thrown into a semi tanker truck by a kick from Akira. The figure crashed into the passenger side of the tanker and bounced off it as the tanker skidded, tipped over and smashed onto its side just before it erupted into a massive explosion.

Akira was coming toward me from where the limo had skidded to a stop, tossing away the hood ornament that had stabilized him on the hood of the limo, and we both tensed up when we saw the figure exiting the flames.

"Akira, David, are you two okay?!" Mina exclaimed in alarm as cars pulled up to the scene and people got out to flee the massive fire that was raging out of control.

 **"Ma'am, stay in the car and let us contain this situation!"** I ordered urgently as I looked back at her.

 **"Monster!"** I heard a deep voice shouting, and I looked to see the figure wearing an enraged expression.

I saw the figure suddenly bend over and grip his head, snarling in pain from something and looking at Akira in recognition while shifting back to his human form.

"A...Kira? Akira," the figure muttered, causing Akira to widen his eyes in disbelief just as an Apache helicopter flew up behind the figure.

The figure whipped around and slammed his foot onto the hood of an abandoned car to hold it vertically in front of him. The helicopter fired its 30mm chaingun into the vertical car enough to force the figure and his makeshift shield backwards into the wreckage of the tanker truck where the section of the bridge weakened by the explosion, collapsed, and it all fell into the water far below us. I simply stared at the flaming carnage's descent as the helicopter flew away. Mina left the limo and quickly headed over to us.

"Akira, David, are you two okay?! Did we get him?" Mina questioned frantically as we shifted back into our human forms.

"That howl...yeah, he's a werewolf and maybe even..." Akira trailed off while I went over to Mina.

"Ma'am, this area's a hot zone so we need to escort you to safety," I suggested and Mina nodded.

As we all went back to the limo, I wondered how that figure knew Akira and I had a feeling that it wasn't over yet.

* * *

A/N Looks like things are heating up so who do you think that figure is and how does he know Akira? Well, if you all have read the entire manga, don't spoil it for me since I'm not even finished with volume seven. If you all like the chapter, let me know and stay tuned.


	21. Chapter 21

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2011.

"Quit worrying, I know I can handle it...I know, it'll be okay Akira. Just leave it all to me, okay?" Angel spoke on his phone while the Elite Eight were taking out P90s and Spectre along with myself were loading up on silver rounds.

"Angie!" Remus called out to him, causing Angel to look at him.

"Yes sir," Angel replied as he hung up and went over to us.

"A werewolf huh? Who would've guessed...do we have any ideas on what his identity is?" Leeroy inquired while he and the other members of the Elite Eight were loading the P90s.

"The Senate has informed me that they have no matching records on him," Remus informed him.

"So, he's from the Outer Clan..." Leeroy muttered.

"A rogue werewolf or not, he's an enemy tango who tried to kill the Princess and must be eliminated before he can cause any more damage," I stated as I performed an HK slap on the MP5's charging handle.

"Whatever the case, gear up! You too, Angie! Angie?" Heinrich questioned and I looked to see that Angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is Angel...fuck! Someone contact Akira and notify him that his partner went after the unsub half-cocked! Goddammit..." I muttered the last part in frustration and signaled my unit to stay on my six.

As the day went by, Akira met up with us and he was shocked when he was notified about Angel.

"What?! Angie's missing?!" Akira exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, despite my orders for us to remain together," Remus replied.

"What the hell is he thinking?! He's been ordered to stay in formation but he went after the unsub with guns blazing like a goddamn cowboy!" I seethed at the reckless actions Angel performed.

"I got this text from him just a moment ago," Akira informed us as he showed us his phone that had a message saying 'follow the markers'.

"Do you know what that means?" Remus asked curiously.

"I think so..." Akira trailed off when he noticed an arrowhead drawn on the wall in black marker.

"There! This way!" Akira instructed as he went down the path the arrowhead was pointing, signaling for the rest of us to follow.

We kept following Akira as we arrived at a construction site and went up the stairs where the next arrowhead directed us.

"We're getting close! Angie!" Akira called out as we went up the stairs, only to stop dead when we witnessed the cloaked figure holding a naked, injured Angel in his arms.

"Angie!" Akira screamed in horror at the sight as Spectre and I circled around the figure to surround him.

"A...Aki...Akira," the figure rasped while he looked at Akira.

"Positive contact! Guns up and get ready to fire on my orders!" I commanded as we all aimed at the figure.

"Wait!" Akira stopped us and looked at the figure while shouting, "Which one?! Which one are you?!"

"Angie...broke...he's broken, all broken...like...like me," the figure rambled and Akira slowly started approaching him.

"Akira, what the fuck are you doing?! Stand down and let us handle this!" I ordered incredulously while staring at him in disbelief.

"Graham? Graham is that you?!" Akira questioned as he pulled off the cloak and his eyes widened in horror when he saw that the figure was a young man that was horrifically scarred.

"Oh my God, Sanin...it's you," Akira gasped in shock while I was stunned that this was the Beowulf recruit who's been dead for two years.

"Akira..." Sanin rasped brokenly as tears welled up and ran down his cheeks.

"It's been you this whole time, Sanin?!" Akira cried in horror as he knelt down in front of him.

"Jesus...all units hold fire and secure the target," I ordered and cursed under my breath since this was something I wasn't expecting.

* * *

Standing next to Angel's hospital bed, I scolded coldly, "That was fucking stupid, Angel. What the hell were you thinking? A combat unit always stays in formation to prevent shit like this from happening...and you Akira, I gave you an order to stand down and you walked right into everyone's line of fire where you could've been killed by friendly fire. I'm willing to let you two off with a warning but I will report you both if you pull stupid stunts like that again."

"It was the only way I could capture him unharmed, so I had no choice," Angel explained weakly.

"You did have a choice. You could've stayed in formation but you went off half-cocked like a Goddamn cowboy and you got torn up because of it. Never do that again because I will not tolerate any gung-ho idiots in this division, understood?" I reprimanded sternly.

"Yes sir," Angel agreed and Akira nodded.

"It's still hard to believe, isn't it? Sanin's alive," Akira breathed in relief.

"Do you wish it was Graham?" Angel questioned and Akira winced.

"If he was still alive...if I could make it so all that shit never happened...if...if I never met Hime-san at all..." Akira trailed off bitterly and I spotted Mina standing just outside the open door.

"Go on," Mina announced stoically as she entered the room," If you had never met me at all...then what?"

Akira whipped his head around at her with a startled expression.

"Akira, Akira! You should tell her Majesty. She and David needs to know what you did and who you did it for! They should know why you go through every day up to your elbows in blood!" Angel exclaimed.

"Angie!" Akira protested but he was ignored.

"It was a cold bitter day right near the end of our ordeal! Out of nowhere, Graham suddenly snapped and he attacked Sanin right in front of me! He crushed Sanin's skull and tossed him over the edge of a cliff! If Akira hadn't shown up when he did...but Graham ran and Akira chased him down! Chased him down and-" Angel shouted frantically and was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up! Shut the hell up already! Don't...just don't, please!" Akira screamed in distress and quickly left the room.

I whipped around and chased after him, rushing over and stopping him by nudging his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want, David?! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Akira rounded on me.

"You can't keep running forever...sooner or later you'll have to face your past and accept that what happened, happened," I told him calmly and he gritted his teeth while clenching his fists.

"Shut up..." Akira growled softly.

"So you can keep running and pretend it never happened?" I questioned as Akira pinned me up against the wall, snarling, baring sharp teeth and glaring at me with glowing eyes.

"What the hell do you know?! You know nothing about me so fuck you for thinking that you can lecture me when you don't know how I suffered!" Akira shouted and I shoved him off while growling lowly.

"Let me tell you something...every time I close my eyes, I hear the screams and see the blood...I hear them cursing me and saying that there will be a special place in hell for me...every single time, I can't get it out of my fucking head! Do you think you've been through hell?! Your hell is a tiny drop in the ocean compared to mine, so count yourself lucky for having people who were there for you when I didn't have anyone before I arrived here!

So what, are you going to keep running to forget? That's your choice, but don't ever think that you can go off on me when you know nothing about how hell can really be for me!" I snarled viciously while my eyes were glowing behind the lenses of my mask.

We stared at each other and simply went down the hallway, arriving at the psychiatric ward where a snarling Sanin was in a room with a straightjacket on.

"Sanin..." Akira muttered just as the head doctor arrived.

"The head trauma he suffered two years ago is the cause," the doctor informed us.

"Doctor?" Akira asked in confusion.

"Here, take a look," the doctor said as she showed us a picture of a brain with a sharp tooth lodged deep inside.

"He's got a sizable foreign object lodged right near the center of his brain. The pain he is suffering from must be horrifying," the doctor clarified as my eyes widened in shock.

"Jesus...how in God's name is he even still functioning?" I wondered in disbelief since he should be dead from something lodged in that deep.

"You can't get it out?!" Akira questioned.

"No, it's buried too deep. Even a werewolf's brain isn't able to come back from that kind of trauma," the doctor stated.

"Then...he's stuck like that for the rest of his life?" Akira whimpered while I stared at the vegetable that used to be his friend.

"See this?" the doctor said as she held up an injector and added, "Piles of them were found in what we believe to be his lair. They're painkillers, powerful heroin-based ones."

"Then hurry up and give him some!" Akira demanded frantically.

"It's not that simple because this drug has some considerable psychotropic side effects. Not only will it suppress any pain the subject may be feeling, but it also takes down their logic and reasoning centers while engineering an abnormally fierce rage. Physical attributes such as strength and reflexes become significantly enhanced as well, leaving no way for the subject's inevitable rampage to be stopped.

In layman's terms, this is a berserker serum. An enemy or some depraved individual...whoever it was that did this to him...did it with the intention of turning him into an unstoppable killing machine. You two have seen his rages, correct? The only way we are able to contain him this way is because he's currently sane...or as sane as he can be since he himself is refusing to let us administer this drug to him," the doctor explained.

"Huh?! But why?!" Akira exclaimed in shock.

"My theory? Because he saw you since meeting a friend for the first time in years has lit a fire under whatever last shreds of humanity he has left," the doctor stated and Akira stared at Sanin.

"Sanin..." Akira muttered and went to approach the glass, but I stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Akira...I know you don't want to hear this, but we need to consider what should happen to Sanin," I said and Akira glared at me.

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" Akira demanded.

"I think the only thing we should do for him...is to end his suffering," I suggested and Akira widened his eyes in disbelief.

"You're suggesting we kill him?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! That's my friend you're talking about!" Akira shouted incredulously.

"Akira! Look at him, he's a vegetable for fuck's sake and suffering in a horrifying amount of agony! Quite frankly, I'm stunned that he is still functioning or even breathing after what Graham did to him two years ago! There is no fixing this...the only thing we can do for him is to end his suffering since that is more of a mercy than whoever fed him those drugs. You may hate me for suggesting that we kill him, but ending his suffering is far better than having him wasting away in there while going through so much agony every day for the rest of his life," I stated while taking off my mask and helmet.

"Why? Why the hell do you care so much?" Akira spat bitterly.

"Because enough people had suffered from the consequences of my actions and I'll be damned if I let it happened again," I vowed while memories of Umbrella's test subjects begging and pleading ran through my mind.

I turned around and left the room, heading to the stairwell and going down to the underground parking lot just as I heard the faint noises of shutters slamming shut. I suddenly heard the sounds of people screaming and dying which prompted me to reach for my radio after putting my helmet and mask back on.

"Control, this is Alpha Leader. What the hell is going on, over? Control, do you read me? Any units in the area, I'm unable to contact Central Control. Does anyone read me?" I spoke into my radio and finally received word from someone.

"Alpha Leader, are we glad to hear from you! What's your location, over?!" I heard over the sounds of gunfire and snarling.

"I'm in the underground parking lot. Are you okay? It sounds like things are getting pretty hairy on your end," I pointed out just as I heard a scream.

The connection cut off and I suddenly heard one of the nearby shutters being ripped apart. I quickly took cover and saw Sanin searching the area in his were-form. I unslung my MP5 and flicked the fire selector to full auto, the sound of which caused Sanin to whip his head at me and charge with a snarl of rage.

I weaved under the swipe of his claws and quickly backed up while firing. The bullets hit Sanin but didn't have any effect and I was forced to fall back since it was too dangerous to fight against a literal walking tank with conventional firepower. I took out one of my frag grenades, pulled the pin, and chucked it at Sanin while quickly taking cover behind a car just as a massive explosion rang out along with a howl of pain. I took the chance to run and saw one of the berserker serums laying on the ground, so I picked it up and put it in a pouch on my belt for safe keeping so there could be a chance to study the compound and figure out where it came from.

I heard a roar of fury and the sound of something large chasing after me as cars were being thrown aside like nothing. I rolled out of the way of a swipe that would render me in half, slung my MP5 and took out my shotgun for better damage. I quickly turned around and fired just as Sanin was about to decapitate me. My shot sent him crashing to the ground just as Akira, Leeroy, and Romulus came into the parking lot.

"Captain, we've got your back!" Leeroy exclaimed while he and the others spread out around the area to help me fight the enraged Sanin.

"Watch it, because this bastard is after me for some reason and he's built like a fucking tank!" I warned loudly as I rolled under a swipe and sent Sanin crashing to the ground by slamming the stock of my shotgun against his digitigrade legs.

Sanin got up and roared in fury, and his resilience reminded me of the Tyrants Umbrella had created, since nothing short of an RPG could kill those walking tanks of destruction. I kept running and made it to the elevator that led to Mina's office, and I used my ID to access it and wound up inside a room that had photos of Akira everywhere.

I shook my head and left the room, rushing down the hallway as I heard the shutter down the hall getting ripped apart and looked back to see that Sanin had managed to catch up with me. I made it to the office that was sealed shut and turned around to witness Sanin charge at me on all fours, prompting me to shift into my were-form and I was sent crashing through the shutter with Sanin spearing me in the mid-section.

We crashed to the ground and I slid across the floor until I came to a stop in front of Mina, who was looking startled at the dramatic entrance.

 **"Hello Ma'am...sorry about the door,"** I groaned in pain while picking myself up, rolling my neck around as Sanin stood up with a feral growl.

"I see...so he's after me but why is he after you?" Mina wondered as I bared my claws and teeth.

 **"I don't know Ma'am, though I most certainly made him angry when I tossed a frag at him earlier so he most likely wants me dead for trying to blow him up,"** I stated as Sanin and I circled each other.

 **"Kill...David...Temple...for master,"** Sanin snarled animalistically as he lunged at me and sent us into the desk with a tackle.

 _"So, someone wants me dead and ordered their attack dog to kill me...time to show this little cub why I'm known as Mr. Death,"_ I thought eagerly and started swiping at Sanin, who kept barely dodging my attacks.

We kept clawing and biting at each other until I was eventually sent crashing through a pillar and a wall, and I slumped to the ground while Sanin went over to pick me up. I was tossed into a wall and thrown at the ceiling, smacking off of it and sending the sofa toppling over when I landed onto it. I choked from getting the breath knocked out of me and it felt like my ribs and one of my arms were broken. I was struggling to get up when Sanin picked me up by the neck and started choking me.

I gagged and struggled to get free while shadowy wisps came off of me, but I was getting weaker and more desperate as I kept clawing at the hand that was choking me...then I recalled the serum in one of my pouches and managed to pull it out, took the cap off and injected myself in the neck. I knew that this was incredibly stupid and very dangerous, but I was desperate and wasn't thinking straight since I was going to die if I didn't do something.

I felt a cool sensation as the serum was injected, then it turned into a heat that erupted in a fiery blaze and I felt savage uncontrollable fury starting to take over as the pain went away and my senses overloaded like I was on PCP. I roared as I slammed a fist into Sanin's muzzle, sending him into a wall just as Akira and the others rushed into the room.

"Holy shit!" Leeroy exclaimed in shock and I growled as I went to attack them.

I suddenly stopped as they tensed up and I gripped my head, howling in pain as my thoughts were a jumbled mess that was either telling me that they were enemies or pack members and it became a serious struggle to control myself.

 **"Run...pack...enemies...fuck! Go...before I...lose control!"** I snarled at the others just as Sanin got out of the hole in the wall and roared at me.

We charged and slammed into each other, crashing to the ground and rolling around as we attempted to overpower one another with sheer strength and I kicked him off of me as the others left the room so that we could fight to our heart's content. I pinned Sanin to the floor and started ripping into his torso, tearing out his internal organs and feasting on them while the others were staring in sheer horror at the very disturbing sight.

I threw my head back and howled in victory, looking back down and seeing Sanin changing back into his human form while he gurgled weakly. Akira slowly entered the room and froze up when I growled at him, standing up and lowering to all fours as my feral instincts had taken over and I stopped growling when his scent smelled like a fellow pack member.

 **"Pack...must...protect...pack..."** I snarled softly as Akira and the others hesitantly approached me.

I moved out of the way and paced restlessly as Akira looked down at Sanin with despair, kneeling down and taking out a gun as Sanin suddenly grabbed the gun weakly. Sanin helped Akira place the gun under his chin as he smiled reassuringly, telling him that it was okay. Akira closed his eyes and he pulled the trigger.

The gun went off and Sanin died instantly, Akira holding him close as he sobbed quietly and I whined while I went over to nuzzle him. Akira grieved as the others watched.

* * *

I stood with Vera and Mina in a dark suit as Akira kneeled in front of Sanin's grave to send a silent prayer, the rainstorm soaking us while I felt empty.

"I cannot say that I do not understand how he felt. If I am to die...I would like it to be by your hand," Mina stated and Akira reacted by quickly standing up and slapping her.

"Akira-san?!" Vera cried in shock as she went to help Mina, but I held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't Vera...he needs to do this," I told her quietly.

"He's right Vera," Mina agreed as Akira stared at her with tears running down his face.

"Don't say that! Don't say anything like that ever again! Please...just don't!" Akira shouted as he latched onto Mina and cried brokenly.

"I'm sorry...I...I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Akira, so please...please stop crying," Mina begged as tears welled up.

I looked away and stared at the gravestone, thinking about if there'll be one for me and if I will die one day. I looked at my hands with a thousand-yard stare and saw visions of blood covering it, whispers of the ghosts of the past calling me a murderer, monster, and a psychopath that doesn't deserve to live or find happiness.

 _"What am I? Who am I?"_ I thought and recalled being trapped in that basement while screaming for help.

I knew that something had changed in me and I could almost hear a dark twisted chuckle while I stared at the headstone with a dead expression, wondering when this hell would ever end.

* * *

A/N Damn, David is not going to be feeling okay for a while since what happened will stay with him for the rest of his life. So, how did you all like the chapter since I think that this was very disturbing to put down, though this will be tiny compared to the hellish experiences David will suffer in the future.

PS, I know that nobody has the right to end someone's suffering just because they are in agony, but I wanted to put down just how truly fucked up David really is and that he's still learning the difference between right and wrong since he was practically raised to be a killer with no morals. Anyway, let me know what you think and stay tuned.


	22. Chapter 22

Vampire Bund, Tokyo, Japan, 2011.

I kept hitting the punching bag, my mind running on auto-pilot as I took out my anger and frustrations on the punching bag. After nearly a week went by, I closed myself off from the others and mostly focused on training drills, missions, and working on gathering intel about Telomere's whereabouts along with their members.

The others tried to get me to open up but I wasn't interested and Yuki was confused and worried about how I was being distant since I closed myself off with the excuse that I was going to be okay. As I kept hitting the punching bag, my worst memories kept running through my mind and my hits got more vicious as my grunts turned into yells of anger until I let out a roar of fury when I sent the punching bag clean into the wall with a heavy strike that broke the chain.

"I think you killed it, David," I heard someone say and I looked behind me to see the one person I didn't want to see.

"What the hell are you doing here, Inspector?" I questioned as Seiji entered the Training Room in a muscle shirt, workout shorts and sneakers.

"Eh, just wanted to blow off some steam...though I can already see that you are most definitely doing just that," Seiji remarked and I ignored him as I went to grab my bottle of water.

"And you are ignoring me again...you know, I don't even know why I keep bothering to chat with you if you keep giving me the cold shoulder," Seiji groaned in exasperation and I shot him a glare.

"I'm not interested with having a conversation right now, especially with you so how about you leave me to my business," I suggested coldly as I started shadow boxing, causing Seiji to sigh in irritation.

"Okay...you know what, let's do it, you and me in the ring, right now," Seiji challenged and I looked at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I interrogated suspiciously.

"Quite frankly, I'm getting sick of this macho act you are putting on while the others are trying to talk to you...I know what happened two days ago and this lone wolf thing is getting old so let's have a little match to see if you can keep up," Seiji stated as he went to put on boxing gloves and a mouth protector.

"I'm not interested in having a boxing match, and definitely not with the one person who stabbed me in the damn back so fuck off," I warned as I went to leave.

"So, whatever happened to not running away from your problems?" I heard Seiji question and I shot a look at him.

"What the hell did you just say?" I asked softly with a look of anger.

"You heard me because you are doing just that...running away like a coward so I guess the Grim Reaper is nothing but a coward who only looks after himself," Seiji goaded and soft inhuman growls rose up out of me as I went right into his face.

"You don't know anything about me..." I snarled menacingly with sharp teeth and glowing eyes.

"You're right...I guess I don't because you've barely spent time with Yuki ever since you tore apart that poor kid, though I don't blame you since God only knows what that drug did to you," Seiji said and I looked away to try and calm myself down.

"I don't need pity from you...what the hell do you know? You just show up months ago, pretend to be everyone's friend and stab us in the fucking back...if the Princess didn't need you, I would kill you in a second since who would miss you? I sure as hell wouldn't," I stated as I left the Training Room and took a shower.

Once I was done, I put on a black bodysuit with the Beowulf insignia on the shoulders and I went to a different section of the area. I heard the sounds of training staffs hitting together as I entered a room to see Akira practicing with Leeroy while the other members of the Elite Eight and Beowulf were watching.

"Hey David," Goto greeted as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Goto...how's he progressing?" I inquired while watching Akira.

"He's doing very well and it looks like he's giving Leeroy trouble," Goto answered just as Leeroy dodged a strike and knocked Akira to the ground with a nasty hit.

"Shit, sorry man, instincts got the better of me. You okay?" Leeroy asked in concern while Akira stood up.

"Let's go again," Akira said as he did a few stretches.

"Again? Fuck man, you're really on fire today, huh?" Leeroy muttered while looking impressed.

"Mind if I spar with you this time, Akira?" Heinrich inquired eagerly and he started swiping at Akira, who was blocking the strikes.

"I've gotta admit, I was kinda worried about how that whole thing with Sanin was going to affect him. Looks like I was wrong since the kid's come through tougher than ever, in both mind and body. It's really encouraging," Leeroy commented to Romulus with a wolfish grin.

"Is that what you see?" Romulus inquired after a small silence, and I knew that Akira was not the same person from before after Sanin was killed.

I saw Mina entering the room as Akira was done practicing and she approached us while members of Beowulf, the Elite Eight, and I saluted her.

"Akira, David!" Mina greeted as she went over to us.

"Hime-san," Akira said as he looked at her.

"Ma'am," I said with a stoic expression and a nod, causing Mina to look hesitant as she struggled to say something.

"Um...hi...uh...how are you two doing?" Mina questioned with an awkward grin and started grumbling while blushing, "Argh...of all the...this is horrible!"

Akira simply patted her head playfully and assured, "We're doing okay, so you don't need to worry about us so much. We're fine...I promise."

"Ma'am, I'll be escorting you to school so I'll get dressed and rendezvous with you once I'm combat ready," I stated just as Akira and I were leaving the room.

"There's no need David...you can go on ahead without me," I heard Mina mutter just as Akira and I left the room.

We changed into our school uniforms and headed to school, entering the building when we saw Yuki and Ryohei approaching us with looks of concern.

"Akira-kun, David-kun," Yuki announced as she and Ryohei got closer.

"Yuki, Ryohei," Akira muttered in surprise as the two people in question stopped in front of us, and I was slightly taken aback when Yuki started tearing up.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" I asked while she was struggling to regain her composure and I placed a hand on one of her shoulders.

"It's just that...I..." Yuki whimpered and I held her close in concern.

"Are you guys going to be okay?!" Ryohei questioned and I looked away with a dark expression.

"You know what had happened, don't you?" Akira questioned quietly, but it wasn't a question.

"Hime-sama told me and I heard it from Angie...I was worried sick," Yuki explained.

"I see...it's going to be a moment before class starts so how about we go out for a little walk," Akira suggested while I stayed quiet and let Yuki go.

We left the building and headed over to the soccer field, staring at the kids as they made their way to the school building.

"Sanin...so, that's what he was called, huh?" Ryohei muttered.

"We never spent any more time than a month together, but it might as well have been a decade...he was a really decent person. He kinda reminded me of you," Akira stated as he looked at Ryohei with a smile.

"You mean...you mean that he was a close friend and you along with David-san...like, you two had to do this for Hime-san's protection or something?" Ryohei questioned in horror.

"As my old man told me, I've made my choice. Time is like a river and it can only flow in one direction...the moment you step in, your fate is no longer yours to decide...whatever the outcome might be. I think I can finally understand now," Akira responded.

"Akira-kun..." Yuki breathed in uncertainty.

"To be in the Princess' position means that she'll always have to give the order to shed blood, or let her soldiers take the flack for her...that's the burden she bears, that's the burden we all bear when we put on the uniform and pick up a rifle every day...so, we should be those people who'll risk everything for her.

That's our conclusion because that's the only thing we could do for her," I told Yuki and Ryohei and they stared at us in shock.

"Why do either of you have to go so far?" Ryohei questioned in disbelief, only for Akira to smile softly at them which caused Yuki and Ryohei to wince.

"Class is about to start soon, so we should probably head inside," Akira informed them as he went back to the school building.

"Come on, Yuki," I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder and we went inside.

As time went by, I clenched my fists slightly while I listened to Sister Laura's lecture, visions of Sanin's bloody and gory form appearing in my mind and I tensed up as memories of my blood-soaked days as an Umbrella mercenary flashed by just as a hand brushed my shoulder.

I instantly reacted by grabbing the person's wrist and hip tossing them to the ground, grabbing the kid's collar and raising a fist as noises of alarm rang out, which snapped me out of it and I could see the students, Akira, Yuki, Ryohei, and Sister Laura keeping their distance with looks of shock and panic while the male student on the floor yelped in terror.

"Shit man, I'm sorry I startled you! Please don't hurt me!" the kid exclaimed frantically while he whimpered.

I let out small uneven breaths as I looked around and let the kid go, standing up and quickly leaving the classroom while muttering apologies under my breath. I found myself in a nearby bathroom and used one of the sinks to splash water on my face, then I looked up and flinched slightly when I saw that my refection had changed into my shadow form and it showed a twisted grin as it rippled and formed into my were-form.

I shook my head and gently rubbed my eyes, seeing my reflection back to normal after a few seconds and I concluded that the stress was starting to get to me. I sighed while running a hand through my hair and heard the school bell going off along with the sounds of many footsteps in the hallway, prompting me to leave the bathroom just as I spotted Akira standing outside the bathroom.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you react like that before...hell, nobody had ever seen you react like that before and everyone's worried that something's seriously wrong," Akira stated in concern.

"I'm fine...let's find the Princess and get to our next class," I evaded and headed down the hallway before Akira could say anything.

We kept walking until I spotted Mina with Yuki, Nanami, Anna, Clara, and Jiji but I arched a brow in confusion when I saw Yuki gushing over a little blond-haired kid that held a resemblance to Akira.

"Hime-san, you're late..." Akira trailed off when he spotted the kid and the kid instantly ran over to leap into his arms.

"Oni-chan?! Oni-chan!" the kid exclaimed in joy as he teared up, and Akira looked stunned while the others were shocked.

"Yuuhi...you, how are you..." Akira sputtered in disbelief.

"A...Akira, wait a minute. You can't possibly be saying that he's..." Mina trailed off as Akira looked at us.

"This is Yuuhi...my younger brother," Akira introduced awkwardly.

 _"So, that's his younger brother? I never knew that he is so cheery,"_ I thought in surprise while Yuki and Mina were speechless.

"Yuuhi, what are you doing here?" Akira asked in confusion and Yuuhi looked down shyly.

"Umm...Father sent me. He said I should attend school here and now we can always be together," Yuuhi explained with a beaming grin, but Akira frowned as Yuuhi kept hugging him.

"Tou-san...what are you thinking?" I heard Akira mumble as he put Yuuhi down and we all went to our next class.

* * *

After school was over and we went back to the Bund, Akira practically stormed to his father's office with me and Yuuhi right behind him and now I could hear Akira getting into a heated argument with his father while Yuuhi and I were waiting outside. I looked at Yuuhi and saw him sitting on a chair next to the double door with his legs swinging back and forth as he stared up at me curiously.

"Um...are you friends with Oni-chan?" Yuuhi asked me while I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Calling us friends...is a bit complicated, kid. It's a little hard to explain but your brother and I are colleagues while we protect Princess Tepes," I explained awkwardly since I have never interacted with children before and it made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Oh...Oni-chan and Tou-chan are so busy most of the time that Kaa-chan is the only one who's been there for me whenever I'm alone," Yuuhi explained and I looked away with a thoughtful expression.

Suddenly, the doors to Wolfgang's office slammed open and Akira stormed out with a look of anger and frustration as Yuuhi perked up and got off the chair.

"Oni-cha-" Yuuhi was about to say but he was cut off when Akira whipped around with a glare.

"Stay away from me! This is no place for you so go back to Kaa-san, now!" Akira yelled harshly, and I was stunned while Yuuhi looked like he was about to cry.

"Is something going on here? What is all this shouting that I'm hearing?" I heard someone question and I looked to see Mina approaching us.

"Ma'am," I greeted as I snapped to a salute and Mina nodded.

"At ease, Captain," Mina acknowledged as Yuuhi ran into her arms and she hugged him as he started crying.

"What's the matter, hm? Is your big brother angry at you?" Mina questioned gently with a soft smile and Akira turned away.

"It's nothing..." Akira muttered as he went to leave.

"Um..." Mina trailed off hesitantly and Akira looked back at her.

"Yes?" Akira asked in confusion and Mina shook her head.

"Forget it, it can wait," Mina said and Akira huffed slightly as he went down the hallway.

I followed after him and Akira shot a look at me, but I said nothing as we left the building and headed to the graveyard where Sanin and Mei were buried. Eventually, we arrived at the graveyard and I spotted Angel waiting with flowers as we approached him.

"You're already clear to be moving around?" Akira inquired as we started heading to Sanin's grave.

"Yeah...the doctor said that it was about time I got some exercise and something was bothering me...I haven't even said goodbye to Sanin yet," Angel replied quietly and Akira looked down to stare at the ground.

"I see..." Akira trailed off and I grimaced while Angel chuckled bitterly.

"Funny...until a few days ago, we thought he was dead and things merely went back to the way they were after we found out he was alive...but this time around, it's a lot more painful," Angel stated sorrowfully and Akira tensed up slightly while I moved ahead of them with an expression of guilt.

As we were arriving at Sanin's grave, I saw a woman with blond hair and a black dress as she was staring at Sanin's gravestone with a look of grief, and I approached her with the others right behind me.

"Excuse me, what's your business with this grave?" I questioned, catching her attention as she looked at me and the others.

"And you are?" the woman inquired and I could tell that she not only had the scent of a werewolf, but it was similar to Sanin.

"My name is David Temple and...I just wanted to come here to show my respects," I clarified and I was suddenly slapped across the face, and I didn't react out of shock while I held my cheek.

"Murderer...you murderer!" the woman shouted viciously while the others were completely stunned by what had happened.

I didn't say anything and turned around to walk away, ignoring the others calling for me as I headed to Mei's grave. I arrived at Mei's grave and sat down in front of it, staring at the headstone with a blank look.

"Hey...it's been a while so I'm sorry, I've just been busy a lot lately. I don't know if you're listening or if I'm just talking to nobody but I just wanted to say something...nearly a week ago, Akira and I had found someone who had been presumed dead for two years but he...he was completely fucked up after an incident that had occurred two years ago.

His mind was completely scrambled and was reduced to nothing but a vegetable who was on a powerful narcotic that makes you highly aggressive and immune to pain...he escaped and went on a rampage that killed a lot of people...I-I killed him...no, I ripped him open and tore him apart...that person was just a kid who was no older than Akira and I tore him apart while I was hopped up on the same drug.

I killed a kid and before that, I told Akira that we should put him out of his misery because he was in so much pain from his horrific injuries...the worst part, this woman who was at that kid's grave hit me and called me a murderer...I truly don't know what to do anymore because I've been asking myself if this is who I am now, a killer who'll always have blood on his hands and will never find peace in this cold and dark world," I rambled while I stared at my hands with a haunting expression.

I shook my head and stood up, resting a hand on the gravestone for a few moments before I turned around and left the graveyard where the others were waiting for me at the entrance.

* * *

After we headed back to the main building, Angel took the woman named Tatiana to be questioned and now Akira and I were in Mina's office while we were looking out the window.

"So, tell me...have you two moved on from Sanin's death?" Mina asked.

"I can't tell you if we got over it but I have accepted it," Akira replied and Mina looked at me.

"What about you Captain, how are you feeling right now?" Mina questioned, gaining my attention.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now...I suppose that the only thing I feel right now is hollow, like a part of me had died after what I did to Sanin," I answered quietly.

"It sounds like a Zen dialogue but better yet, have either of you abandoned it? You two once said that for my sake, you would become warriors but whether or not your Highness desires it...you don't think about it?" Mina asked us and I frowned slightly as I stared out the window.

"Regarding your speculation, there is no relation to it," Akira stated just as the door opened and we looked to see Yuuhi, who was tearing up and I knew that he heard everything due to his sharp senses.

"Yuuhi..." Akira trailed off in shock while Yuuhi sniffled.

"Oni-chan, is it true? Do you and your friend kill...people, friends? That's not true, right?" Yuuhi questioned and I recoiled slightly since a kid shouldn't talk like that.

"That's none of your business and you never talk like that! You keep wandering to places you should never go, which is why you overheard that! Leave, now!" Akira demanded and Yuuhi cried as he dropped the bag he was holding and ran away while the vampire kids and Mina called out to him.

"Gigi, I'm sorry but would you mind?" Mina suggested and Gigi nodded.

"Of course," Gigi agreed and he took off after Yuuhi with the other kids right behind him.

"Akira, if you were so prepared to be my warrior then where are your senses in that sorry state? Look," Mina said stoically as she picked up the bag and opened it to show the contents to us.

"A bag of cookies," Akira muttered while I felt sympathy for Yuuhi.

"I think it was a gift for you so that you two would share them together..." Mina trailed off and Akira flinched.

"He shouldn't have done something like that because he...that's why..." Akira sputtered and Mina stared at him.

"You know, before this whole thing with Sanin happened, we were all acting like a happy family until he died and you started treating Yuuhi the same way your father does to you! Ask yourself this, how are you any different than him? I'm going to look after Yuuhi, so go find a place to cool off," Mina lectured as she left the office.

"We are different...me and my father, we're not the same. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Akira wondered uneasily while I was silent, just knowing that we all were changing into something ugly and I thought about Yuki as I hoped that things wouldn't change between us.

* * *

A/N This chapter is finally done! Good grief, I had to take a short hiatus from this story since I didn't know how to continue and I promise that I will complete this story, I just need to take a break once and a while in order to not burn myself out so expect updates to come slower than before since I'm not Superman and only human like the rest of you.

This chapter was a tricky one since I read a few manga issues of the events that were happening in this chapter and saw that the English grammar was not all that great, so please let me know if I made any mistakes and I'll try to correct them.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think about David's dilemma by putting down a review and stay tuned.


	23. Chapter 23

Vampire Bund, Japan, 2011.

It had been several hours since Mina lectured Akira and he's been quiet since then, which told me that what she said seriously affected him and it was making me feel slightly concerned since there was no telling what his mental state is currently like and I was still struggling to deal with what I'd done to Sanin while we were continuing our jobs. It was nighttime and we were in a safehouse keeping watch while Mina was chatting with Yuki, Ryohei, the blonde-haired woman named Tatiana, and Yuuhi.

When I discovered that Tatiana was Sanin's older sister, it made the guilt come back and recalling her expression of hate and grief made me feel even worse than I already am. After a few hours, we received word that the refugees had arrived at the Research Institute and now we were entering the living room where the others were chatting.

"Hime-san, we're coming in," Akira informed Mina as we entered the living room and the occupants looked at us.

"Akira, David, what's up?" Mina asked as we stood at attention.

"We were informed the refugees have arrived at the Research Institute and the staff is requesting for you to see them," I answered stoically and Mina sighed as she stood up.

"Is that so? I suppose that I should go to make my appearance," Mina said as she adjusted her dress.

"Um, your Highness, maybe I should go as well," Tatiana chimed in and Mina looked at her with a smile.

"There's no need for that because you've just arrived here and are most likely tired from the journey across the ocean, so you don't need to worry since you can come to the Lab and visit the other refugees any time you wish," Mina reassured and Tatiana relaxed slightly after sending tense looks at me.

"Okay..." Tatiana trailed off reluctantly and Mina rested a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Yuki, take care because I'm counting on you to keep Tatiana safe," Mina told her and Yuki nodded.

"Of course, the firearms and hand to hand training David taught me will surely help if something happens," Yuki stated and Mina knelt in front of Yuuhi with a grin as she poked his nose playfully.

"Yuuhi, you'll do well to listen to your Onee-sama, right?" Mina asked and Yuuhi nodded.

"Yes..." Yuuhi trailed off as he looked at Akira and turned away, causing an awkward silence to occur for a few seconds while Akira had an expression of guilt.

"Akira, David, you're with me," Mina ordered and I saluted crisply.

"Understood, Ma'am," I agreed and Ryohei stood up.

"Well, I'll be heading off," Ryohei informed us and we all went our separate ways until Akira and I walked alongside Ryohei.

"Ryohei, what the hell is going on? Why is everyone here?" Akira questioned in confusion.

"Your Highness has requested for it since she wants us to become friends with Tatiana," Ryohei explained and I frowned.

"Are you sure that this is the best course of action? What about you and Yuki?" I inquired and Ryohei looked back.

"I just came by because you and Akira would most likely be worried about it," Ryohei replied and Akira furrowed his brows.

"Us?" Akira wondered and Ryohei grimaced.

"She's Sanin's older sister, right? If you two are involved, then it's impossible not to worry about it, don't you think?" Ryohei pointed out and I tensed up while a pensive expression appeared on my face.

"We'll be fine...we won't let our personal feelings get in the way of our mission," I stated darkly as I checked my MP5.

"That's what worries me," Ryohei said as we stopped in front of the bathroom.

"What do you mean by that?" Akira inquired and Ryohei cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, need to take a bathroom break," Ryohei evaded and went into the men's bathroom while we waited for him to come out, then more than a few minutes passed by and Akira was getting impatient.

"Ryohei, what's taking so damn long?" Akira called out and Ryohei left the bathroom.

"Sorry, I had too much tea," Ryohei said sheepishly but something felt off to me.

"Well, the Princess is already gone so Akira and I need to rendezvous with her," I informed him as we left the building and approached Ryohei's moped.

"Watch yourself, there've been suspicious characters hanging around lately," Akira warned as Ryohei went to get his motorcycle helmet.

"Suspicious characters?" Ryohei questioned in confusion.

"People who want to become vampires have been coming out of the woodwork and are following us," I elaborated as Ryohei put on his helmet.

"People who want to become vampires...no, haven't heard about something like that but I'll keep an eye out for them," Ryohei said while he started up his moped and drove away from the safehouse.

After that, Akira went to see his brother and I decided to keep an eye out for anyone attempting to approach the safehouse when the lights went out and the sounds of Yuuhi banging on a door, along with him yelling, caused me to rush over to where the sounds were coming from and I saw Yuuhi trying to open the living room door while Akira appeared right behind me.

"Yuuhi, what's happening?!" Akira questioned in alarm.

"It won't open, the door won't open!" Yuuhi exclaimed urgently while he was pulling on the handles, prompting me to head over and I moved him out of the way before banging on the door.

"Yuki, Tatiana, open the door!" I shouted and the sounds of a struggle broke out with Yuki screaming in pain.

I felt complete panic as my teeth grew sharp and I forced the door open with a solid kick, then fury rose up when I saw a hooded figure trying to kill Yuki while she was defending herself with fast strikes to the face and torso. Akira and I aimed at the figure and Yuki dropped to the ground just in time as we opened fire, forcing the figure to move fast and jump through the nearby window with a loud crash.

I rushed over to the shattered window and kept shooting at the figure as he took off like a bat out of hell, then my MP5 clicked empty and I let out a noise of frustration while I loaded a fresh mag and slung the MP5 before I rushed over to Yuki and checked on her.

"Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!" I questioned frantically as Akira was informing the situation on his radio.

"I'm okay, he just cut me with his claws," Yuki reassured and I saw three cuts on her right arm that made an involuntary snarl escape my mouth.

"Where's Tatiana?" I questioned lowly while my Wolf was snarling and enraged that someone tried to kill my future mate.

"I don't know, it was completely chaotic and she must've escaped during the fight," Yuki explained and I was relieved that I taught her how to defend herself or things could've been worse.

I sighed as I reached into one of my pouches and took out a first aid spray, gently holding her arm and spraying the substance onto the cuts just before she hissed in pain and I wrapped up the arm with bandages.

"There, that should heal up in about an hour...thank God for first aid sprays," I muttered as I took off my helmet and mask before holding her close and waiting for the area to be secured.

* * *

After the area was secured, we had driven back to the Bund and I changed into casual clothes before Mina had gotten the news an hour later and practically stormed into the living room of my home as she headed over to Yuki and hugged her.

"Are you okay? I got here as fast as I could when I got the news," Mina said and Yuki smiled.

"I'll be fine so you don't need to worry," Yuki assured as Mina let go.

"What about Tatiana and the bastard that tried to kill Yuki?" I questioned quietly as I kept Yuki close.

"Beowulf and VGS operatives are currently out looking for their whereabouts so it'll take some time, but we will find them while you and Yuki recover from what happened," Mina said and I clenched my fists.

"Tatiana did all of this...just to get back at me for slaughtering her brother?" I questioned softly, my quiet tone filled with horror.

"The surveillance team reported that they haven't picked up anyone outside the building before Yuki was attacked, so Commander Wolfgang and Alphonse believe that Tatiana had allied herself with an unknown individual long before the attack even happened," Mina told us and a soft growl rose up from me.

"Its Telomere...who else would want to get to me in such a fucking manner," I snarled quietly while my eyes started glowing red and Yuki put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"We don't know that but we're looking at them as suspects in the attack, so how about you two rest since you've been through quite a scare and need to recover," Mina said just before she left and I stood up, heading to the bedroom and sitting down on the bed while clutching my head.

I heard the door opening and footsteps approached my bed until someone sat down next to me and I looked up with a blank stare to see that it was Yuki.

"David, are you okay?" Yuki asked in concern, then more visions of the terrible things I've done in the past appeared in my mind and I started trembling once the image of Yuki being dead in my arms broke any composure I had left.

"No, I'm not," I whimpered as tears welled up and Yuki gently held me while I broke down crying, horrible memories of everything I had done in my life came rushing back and the terror of nearly losing Yuki was too much for me.

I kept letting out years of bottled up pain and grief while Yuki held me and after a while, I managed to calm down as I let out a shaky breath and Yuki ran her nails through my hair.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Yuki inquired and I nodded before I started staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Yuki looked confused at first until I crashed my lips onto hers, causing her to freeze up until she returned the kiss and then we started to lay down on the bed as I caressed Yuki's form and our passion got more heated until we stopped and started breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you..." I trailed off breathlessly and Yuki held my jaw.

"David, I've never been surer of anything in my entire life," Yuki stated and I smiled genuinely as we started removing our clothes.

I took off my shirt and Yuki let out a quiet gasp of shock when she saw the scars on my torso, then she removed her clothes while kissing each scar and I shivered from the contact while I unbuckled my belt and took off my jeans. I kissed and nibbled Yuki's neck while she took off her bra and panties, causing her to gasp softly as I moved her and then she was under me as I reached up and gently squeezed her breasts.

Yuki moaned as she arched her back from the stimulation and I stopped for a moment so that I could send her an uncertain expression, then she smiled and it got rid of any hesitation I felt before I shifted into my were-form and rumbled until I moved my head forward and started sniffing her neck. I enjoyed smelling her scent and once I was done, I lifted my head and started dragging my tongue up from Yuki's lower torso and to her breasts which caused her to gasp loudly in pleasure.

I moved my hand down until it reached Yuki's pussy and I used two furry fingers to stroke it, then she let out a shout of bliss while I stimulated her on both places and my arousal caused my cock to slip out of its sheath while I pleasured her. To make the process of mating her much easier, I slipped a finger in and she threw a pillow over her face as she screamed from the penetration and I stroked her walls until I added a second finger and a third one to mimic a large cock.

I moved my fingers and Yuki kept gasping from the pleasure she was receiving as I kept going, then her walls eventually started trembling and I knew she was close since her juices were coating my fingers and her breathing was picking up speed.

"David...oh Kami, I'm going to-" Yuki moaned and then she screamed as her body spasmed and her juices covered my pawed hand.

I removed my fingers from her pussy and she moaned until I lifted my hand and inhaled the delicious scent coming off of it, then I looked down at Yuki while my pupils enlarged and I grinned ferally.

 **"You smell so fucking good, Yuki, so I wonder if you taste just as good,"** I declared as I moved my head down to her pussy and sniffed deeply.

Yuki started protesting but she was cut off when I ran my tongue across her pussy and she moaned loudly since she didn't get any chance to recover from the previous stimulation and I was moving my long tongue up, down, and circular as Yuki was starting to sweat and then she made a squeak as I slipped my tongue inside and she wrapped her legs around my large lupine head.

"Oh, David, don't stop! Keep going!" Yuki begged and I obliged by suckling on her clit while making sure not to hurt her with my sharp teeth until she tensed up and came again with a scream.

I tasted her juices as it came pouring out and I lapped up all of it until I raised my head and licked my chops with a wolfish grin, seeing Yuki looking quite happy as she panted and gasped from my actions of making her feel good in a rough way. I adjusted and started stroking my cock to lubricate it but Yuki grabbed my wrist and I shot her a look of confusion.

 **"What is it? Are you having second thoughts?"** I questioned and Yuki shook her head.

"No...roll over and lay down," Yuki said and I moved until I was on my back and Yuki took one look at my cock.

Her eyes widened at the large size and she reached over to touch it, holding it in both hands and I closed my eyes at the pleasure that occurred in a gentle wave. I opened my eyes and Yuki started stroking gently, causing me to grunt and start panting with my tongue lolling out as I've never experienced anything like this before and it felt so good. Pretty soon, my panting turned into growling and short barks as my balls tingled and I tensed up from Yuki wonderfully kissing and licking my cock.

Just as I was about to cum, Yuki quit pleasuring me and I gritted my sharp teeth in frustration as I shot her an unamused glare and Yuki giggled at the state of me.

"I'm not going to let my little puppy cum just yet since we haven't reached the big finale," Yuki stated and I took that as a challenge as I suddenly grabbed her and flipped us over until she was right below me on her stomach, then I leaned forward until my head was right next to hers and she shivered from arousal when she saw my golden eyes that glowed with power.

 **"So, the little bitch wants to challenge her Alpha? I think it's time that this Alpha teaches you how to learn your place in the pack and not challenge me,"** I growled softly into her ear and licked it until I moved up and pinned her head with one hand.

I grabbed my cock and made sure that it was at her entrance, prodding it and teasing her as payback for the little puppy comment while she moaned from the torture and I adjusted until I started pushing in with a feral snarl. Yuki made a choking sound as I slowly inched my way in and stopped a few times to make sure that she would adjust to my large size while it filled her in a way she probably has never been filled before.

I encountered a fleshy wall that was in the way and I knew that was her hymen as I got ready and thrust forward, breaking through the fleshy membrane and Yuki hissed in pain as I leaned down and licked her neck to try and ease the pain she was feeling.

 **"You okay? I can stop at any time if you want,"** I offered gently with labored breathing as I moved my hand from her head and stroked her cheek softly as she shook her head.

"No...I just need...to recover first," Yuki refused breathlessly with a grimace of agony and I ignored my Wolf urging me to breed her because she was in a lot of pain and I could cause irreparable damage if I didn't give her a chance to recover first.

After a few minutes, Yuki looked up at me with a nod and I took that as a signal that she was feeling better before I continued inching my way in and I stopped at a certain point, then I pulled out until my tip was at her entrance and thrust back in which caused Yuki to moan and pant while her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as I kept making small thrusts and went deeper every time.

I was openly snarling and growling from how intense this was and I pinned Yuki's head again with my hand and gripped her hips with the other while I sped up my thrusts, my knot smacking against her entrance and it had swelled up until it was larger than a baseball before I leaned forward to thrust even harder and make the experience better than it already is.

 **"I'm going to put the knot in now, so brace yourself because you are going to feel pain like you've never felt before,"** I warned and Yuki turned her head to look up at me.

"Quit talking and just put it in me already!" Yuki demanded and I was taken aback slightly from her unexpected aggression until I grinned sadistically and my eyes started glowing red as black mist rose up from my body.

 **"If you want it so bad, then fucking take it!"** I roared as I forced the knot in none-too-gently, causing Yuki to shriek in sheer agony from the large knot entering her and she instinctively tried to move away while reaching for my hips to force out the thing that was causing so much pain but I kept a firm grip on her hips so that she doesn't hurt herself by accident.

 **"Do you feel that, Yuki? I'm going to make you my bitch and no man will ever take you away from me once you're mine,"** I snarled as I suddenly shifted into my wolf form and started pounding her like a jackhammer.

Yuki kept making noises of pain and pleasure while my fully formed paws kept gripping her hips and I let out a combination of whines and growls while I pounded Yuki in a very rough manner, enjoying the experience of mating in my wolf form since it was so primal and forbidden in a way that made me want more of it.

I felt the end approaching and came after one hard thrust and a bite to her shoulder, lifting my head and letting out a howl of pure pleasure while Yuki moaned from my warm seed shooting in and I shifted back to my were-form before wrapping my arms around her torso and gasping hard.

 **"God...that was...incredible,"** I breathed out in exhaustion while Yuki raised a hand and rested it against my jaw.

Yuki simply smiled tiredly until her eyes closed and she fell asleep from her intense experience of mating with me, then I closed my eyes and drifted away until I was sleeping as well.

* * *

After that, a few days have passed by and it wasn't long until my co-workers and Mina got the news that Yuki and I were mates now, then Leeroy proceeded to clap his hand on my shoulder and congratulate me in a loud fashion and a wolfish grin while the others praised me in their own way. Akira was quiet for a few seconds until he smiled and nodded, telling me that he hoped for a better future for us and he also told me that he didn't blame me anymore for what happened to Sanin.

Hearing him say that took a great weight off my shoulders and I felt much lighter now that I can move on from my guilt, though I was called to Mina's office today for something but what she wanted from me is unknown at the moment. I opened the door to Mina's office and headed to the front of the desk, standing at attention and Mina looked up from a file she was reading.

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" I inquired and Mina nodded as she closed the file and placed it on her desk.

"Yes, I have an important mission Captain and you have been chosen to carry it out due to your high success under my employ," Mina told me.

"Has Tatiana and her accomplice been located? I'll get Spectre and we'll head out," I said but I felt confused when Mina shook her head.

"This mission won't take place in the Bund or in Asia. What do you know about the Eastern Slavic Civil War?" Mina asked and I frowned as I recalled hearing about that on the news lately.

"All I know is that it's been going on for about a few months since November last year," I answered and Mina picked up the file she put down before handing it to me.

"This has all the intel you'll need to understand why I've called you because I'm sending you there," Mina stated and I took the file until I opened it and read through it, then my eyes hardened once I was done and I closed the file.

"This report is accurate?" I asked after I placed the file on the desk.

"Correct...one of our Beowulf operatives keeping an eye on the outside world had reported that an agent of Telomere has been involved with supplying BOWs to the local rebels and since you have more experience with BOWs than anyone here due to your...former employment with Umbrella, you are the most logical choice for going there and locating the Telomere agent before they cause irreparable damage to the region," Mina explained and I nodded.

"I'll get my unit and we'll head out immediately," I said but Mina shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but you'll be going in alone since a special forces unit with no ties to any country will be highly suspicious to the Europen government and we need to be discreet...before you say anything, I've spoken to the American government and they've agreed to pair you up with one of their best agents from the newly formed Division of Security Operations.

Here is a file on their operative and I think you'll be surprised what you'll find in his background," Mina said as she handed me another file and I opened it to see a photo of a man that appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties with neck long brown hair that was parted to his right.

I kept reading through the man's profile, discovering that his name was Leon S. Kennedy and he'd been with the federal government since the late nineties but what took me by surprise is that he is a survivor of Raccoon City and that he been in many locations over the years that had suffered from bioterrorism before completing his missions solo.

"This man is a survivor of Raccoon City and he was a rookie cop for only an entire night in that hellhole?" I questioned after I was done reading through the file.

"Indeed, which is highly impressive if I do say so myself since any other person would've perished in that tragic nightmare. Your mission is to meet up with Agent Kennedy and the two of you will locate a CIA operative by the codename Scarecrow while also discovering the identity of Telomere's agent and eliminating him or her," Mina instructed and I nodded.

"Understood, I'll head out immediately," I said and saluted once before turning around and leaving the office as I went to leave the building.

* * *

A/N Sorry for not updating in so long, I was taking a break and working on my other stories so I won't be updating as fast as I did before. I know the sex scene was a little random but when you think about it, David has been through hell recently and almost losing Yuki was the very thing to cause him to break down, not to mention that they were running on adrenaline and a need to take their relationship to the next level.

As you've seen in the last part of the chapter, I'm going to be adding the animated movies Damnation and Vendetta to the story so I can't wait for David to face off against the two tyrants and Glen Arias once the time comes. Finally, I will be changing the circumstances on how David becomes a hybrid and it'll happen during the siege on the Vampire Bund caused by the three vampire clans and the leader of Telomere Katie Monroe.

Now that I'm done rambling, let me know what you think so far and stay tuned.


	24. Chapter 24

White House, Washington DC, the United States of America, 2011.

After I had left the Bund, I changed into a suit with a black tie while I traveled to the States and arrived at the White House so that I could meet with President Benford and Leon Kennedy, then I was let into the Oval Office after my identity was confirmed by Secret Service agents and I spotted the President at his desk while he was talking to Leon. Once one of the Secret Service agents informed the President that I was here, he dismissed him and I stood in front of the desk with my hands clasped against my belt as the two men turned their attention on me.

"Captain Temple, thank you for coming here and I want to apologize if you are feeling out of your element," President Benford said and I nodded.

"It's no trouble at all since it's an honor to meet you," I stated and President Benford picked up a file before adjusting his glasses and looking through it.

"I've read your file and I have to say that I'm impressed since what wasn't redacted told me about your astounding ability to survive missions that would most likely kill even the more experienced soldiers in this country's military. If you weren't working for Princess Tepes, you would've been a valuable asset to the American Government," President Benford complimented and I cleared my throat.

"I would be, sir, but I'm more comfortable with my current occupation right now so I'm sure you didn't call me here just to praise me for how I operate during my career," I pointed out and President Benford nodded as he looked at Leon.

"Of course, now I would like to introduce you to Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy of the DSO but I'm sure you read his file already," President Benford introduced and Leon approached before shaking my hand.

"It's good to meet you, Agent Kennedy, so I hope that we'll work well together," I said stoically.

"I'm sure we will," Leon stated but his undertone told me that he was unhappy with something and I wasn't able to figure it out.

"Well, now that we got the introductions out of the way, it's time we got started with getting you two up to speed on where you're going and what the mission will be," President Benford said and he started explaining.

* * *

After President Benford told us everything we needed to know about the mission and the location we were to be inserted into, we had driven to a military base and I loaded up with my uniform and gear, though I left my gas mask behind while Leon simply took a tan tactical vest with an AKMSU with attachments as a primary and a Springfield Armory TRP Operator with a Surefire flashlight attachment as a sidearm.

After we had loaded up with our weapons and gear, we took a transport plane and now we were flying to the Eastern Slav Republic while I was studying my MP5 and checking it to make sure that it was clean and fully loaded.

"So, why did the ruler of all vampires decided to send you to a war-torn country with only me to keep you company?" Leon inquired and I looked up from my inspection to stare at him.

"That's classified but all I can divulge is that it has to do with BOWs being used in the war...how about you?" I asked and Leon sighed while looking at me dryly.

"Well, I was having a nice vacation when Secret Service agents came out of nowhere and escorted me to Washington, now I'm on a plane with a stranger I know practically nothing about and heading to a war-torn country to find a CIA operative that may or may not be dead," Leon remarked sarcastically as I felt the plane lowering and landing somewhere.

"Like it or not, Agent Kennedy, we have a mission to complete and complaining about it isn't professional," I lectured as the ramp of the back of the plane started opening and we stood up.

"I'm just voicing my own opinion about this whole thing so I hope something doesn't happen to make this a complete waste of time," Leon said as we left the plane and headed to the capital city called Holigrad.

Eventually, night had fallen and we were moving through the alleys as the sounds of gunfire and explosions raged on throughout the city until we quickly moved to the exit of an alley and were forced to take cover as soon as we spotted the rebels doing a combination of shooting back at something and running away down the street to the left of the alleyway, just as a tank and soldiers came into view while one of the men ordered the rebels to surrender on a megaphone.

Suddenly, someone fired an RPG and the rocket blew up the tank which caused me and Leon to cover our heads from the blast of dust that flew into the alley we were taking cover in, then I fanned my arm to clear most of the dust away as Leon took out his phone and responded to a call from his handler Ingrid Hannigan, a woman with glasses and a professional attitude as her face appeared on the screen of Leon's phone.

"We're moving into position," Leon reported.

"Copy, I've got a clear view of you and Captain Temple from the sky," Hannigan informed us while I was peering out of cover to keep an eye out for any threats.

"Great, maybe you can find us a clear route to the CIA drop off," Leon said dryly just as I heard something dropping from the sky and saw a mortar bomb falling fast to our location.

"Incoming!" I alerted and we both ducked ourselves away from the opening and the mortar explosion nearly deafened me as rubble and debris came tumbling down near us.

"Jesus...somebody should tell whoever is shooting those mortars to watch their fire because that was danger close," I grumbled and Leon smirked.

"Yeah, it looks like somebody is doing some serious renovations down here," Leon quipped and I shot him an unamused expression while Hannigan cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Listen to me carefully, Leon, your mission has been aborted and the US is going to pull out of the country," Hannigan notified us and Leon didn't appear to take kindly to that.

"What?! I just got here after taking me off my vacation and sending me to this Godforsaken place with someone I don't know! What the hell?! Why isn't Captain Temple being ordered to pull out?! This is his mission too so why does he get to stay?!" Leon exclaimed in outrage and I was confused and slightly suspicious as to why the US is pulling out since they have a strict policy of dealing with bioterrorism and BOWs.

"Washington and the Government there have decided to go their separate ways so everyone has to leave, and not just the Embassy staff. All American citizens have been ordered to evacuate the country and as for Captain Temple, his mission is classified due to the sensitive nature of it and you'll have to get approval from Princess Tepes if you want knowledge on the full details," Hannigan explained calmly.

"I don't give a damn about the politics because you've got confirmation that BOWs are being used in this war. If we don't stop them now, the same horrific shit will happen everywhere else so do you want to see that?" Leon stated darkly and Hannigan sighed while taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"This is a war and things are different because no one can do anything without the backing of the American government, not even you," Hannigan lectured sternly after putting her glasses back on and Leon scoffed.

"Well then, I guess my only option is to lose my American citizenship for a while," Leon remarked and Hannigan's eyes widened while I was staring at him like he had two heads.

"Leon!" Hannigan shouted in disbelief just before Leon cut off anything else she was going to say by ending the call and he put his phone away.

"You do realize that you're going to be in hot water with your superiors for pulling that kind of stupid stunt, right?" I pointed out and Leon shrugged.

"Eh, she can tell them I got lost and missed my flight," Leon said nonchalantly and I shook my head as we left our cover and headed back the way we came.

 _"This is one of the best the US Government has to offer? Looks like their standards have dropped over the years if he is the best they can come up with,"_ I thought dryly, not at all impressed at what I was seeing so far but I couldn't let my impression of Leon get in the way of the mission so I was going to have to see how he operates first and I'll make my judgment then.

We kept jogging through the streets of the city after we left an alley and as we kept moving, Leon slowed down and stopped once he spotted a box truck on the left with a cartoonish honeybee on the side and a massive explosion on the other side of a building at the end of the street caught my attention.

"Let's keep moving, don't want to stay out in the open for too long or we might get ambushed by either soldiers or rebels," I stated as military vehicles were passing by at the end of the street.

"Yeah, better hurry up and get this done because I need some breakfast," Leon told me as we headed left and passed the truck while we moved to the underground parking lot, where our CIA contact was waiting for us.

"Do you always make jokes in the middle of a warzone?" I questioned irritably and Leon looked at me.

"Only on a good day," Leon remarked and I knew that his sarcasm was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with since we were in a hot zone where people could try and capture or kill us.

Once we entered the underground parking lot, we turned on our flashlight attachments and aimed around while we were moving cautiously, then we turned right and kept moving as I aimed behind us once in a while to prevent any potential ambushes just as the sound of loud gasping to our left made us quickly aim in that direction to see a bloody and severely injured man stumbling to us with eyes glazed over from the pain and a hand reaching out to us.

I was about to shoot him since he reminded me of a T-carrier but he collapsed to his knees and fell onto his back, causing Leon to sling his rifle as he rushed over to the man and I followed suit while keeping my MP5 raised and covering the area.

"Scarecrow, I'm the Tinman and this is Jackal. Can you talk? We need to know the connection between the anti-government forces and the BOWs," Leon said and a wet cough made him mutter, "I guess scarecrows aren't known for their rousing conversations."

"If you're done making jokes, we need to contact Command for a CAS-EVAC and get this man out of here," I cut in and my sharp hearing picked up something that sounded like someone or something moving softly, causing me to aim around while I was fully alert.

"Hang in there, we'll get you out of here," Leon reassured the injured man and he tapped my shoulder to signal that he was moving while he unslung his rifle, and we were about to leave to contact Command for a CAS-EVAC when a noise from the man got our attention.

"What? Say that again," Leon urged after he went back to the man and kneeled again.

"Bee...keeper," the man gurgled weakly as blood came out of his mouth and hearing that caught our attention.

"Beekeeper?" Leon wondered and my eyes narrowed when I recalled the box truck outside.

"The honeybee on the truck we saw outside," I muttered in realization and deduced that the truck was connected somehow just as I heard the sound of something fast approaching us with a quiet snarl.

Not having enough time to warn Leon, I grabbed him and dived us out of the way just as large claws nearly decapitated us and we rolled across the ground before getting up to one knee and seeing a creature I was all too familiar with eviscerating the man with a single slash that opened his torso and caused internal organs to spill out, the skinless creature known as a Licker turning around and baring its razor-sharp teeth.

"Thanks for the save...great, now we got a cowardly lion to deal with," Leon muttered as the Licker screeched and charged at us.

We reacted by opening fire at the BOW that wanted to tear us apart, our weapons lighting up the dark parking lot with the muzzle flashes and the Licker hopped out of the way to avoid the gunfire and landed onto a pillar which took me by surprise since Lickers aren't normally intelligent enough to avoid gunfire.

We fired at the Licker and it hopped off the pillar before it rushed into another area, then we chased after it and kept firing while it dodged the bullets until we lost visual of the BOW and aimed around for our target. I spotted the Licker at the end of the room when it leaped up onto the roof of a car and screeched, just as it hopped off and charged at us as we fired at it again until Leon and I were forced to reload and we ducked as the Licker pounced.

We aimed up and kept shooting as it flew above us, bullets striking the BOW's torso while it passed by and it landed onto the ground with a nasty crash as it got up and hissed at us in pain. The Licker spun around and bolted, causing us to chase after it as we fired and an explosion happened out of nowhere that flung me into a pillar and I bounced off of it while my head smacked against the ground very hard when I landed none-too-gently.

I groaned while my head was spinning and my vision was blurry, seeing Leon struggling to get up as the Licker was approaching him like a cat that had its prey backed into a corner and it snarled as it raised its claws to shred him and I weakly reached for my desert eagle to try and save Leon when something completely unexpected happened.

The Licker suddenly stopped its claws an inch at Leon's face as he flinched, then the Licker looked back as I spotted a male figure approaching us and it hissed while it backed up and the figure stopped in front of us while I was stunned to see that it wasn't attacking him and Leon barely looked up at the man before passing out and my vision started darkening from the pain and shock of what I had witnessed as the Licker was about to move forward but a raised hand from the man unexpectedly made it stop.

Before I passed out, I saw the man somehow controlling the BOW and I didn't know how it was possible but my vision went black and I knew no more after that.

* * *

After an unknown amount of time, I stirred from unconsciousness and slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark room of some kind but the ceiling had light pouring through the small cracks which told me that I was in a basement at some unknown location. As I became more alert, I noticed that not only was my weapons, gear, and helmet missing, but I was sitting in a chair with my hands restrained behind my back with zip ties.

I cursed inwardly at how I had gotten captured but then I recalled that Leon had been knocked unconscious as well and I carefully looked around and saw him near me in the same predicament as he woke up and quickly looked around. As Leon noticed that he was restrained to a chair and struggled to get free, I moved my wrists to get a feel of the zip ties' durability and flexed my biceps before subtly breaking them with my enhanced strength.

At that time, the sound of a door opening above us and someone announcing themself got our attention as we looked up and saw the shadows of people moving around, then I looked down and spotted a male figure sitting in a corner and focusing on us with the small amount of light showing me that he was an elderly man with a mustache, hat, and shades. Leon was about to say something, but a shadowy male figure came out of nowhere from behind him and forced a knife against his throat which silenced any sound that was about to come out.

"Don't say a damn word," the man threatened quietly in a European accent and I spotted another figure coming out of the shadows while I decided to see what their intentions were.

The figure slowly stepped into the light and I saw it was a man that was slightly on the short and chubby side while he was wearing Leon's vest and my helmet, the man shushing us quietly and he grinned with a low chuckle until he aimed Leon's rifle up at the ceiling while the soldiers upstairs searched the area and then they left after a short amount of time.

"They're gone, but we better stay down here a little while longer because they may come back," the taller man stated as he moved away from Leon and the light showed me that he appeared to be in his mid-thirties with black hair and hazel eyes.

As he said that, the shorter man took out a flashlight from one of the pouches on Leon's vest and turned it on and off as it blinked into our faces, causing me to squint my eyes as Leon turned his head away to prevent the light from blinding him.

"Do you think our hostages will be of any use?" the short man questioned as an overhead light turned on and lit up the entire basement, then I spotted the rest of my gear and weapons on a table nearby as the two men approached and stopped in front of us.

"Do you two know who we are?" the taller man questioned and Leon looked up at him.

"Are you Dorothy?" Leon quipped and the taller man leaned forward with an icy glare.

"You people in the damn CIA call us terrorists," the man growled as the short man took out a canteen from a pouch on Leon's vest and sipped it until he put it away.

"But we like to call ourselves Pro-independent fighters," the short man declared with a grin.

"What is the CIA doing here? Was it you two who put the government up to this? Are there any more of you?" the taller man questioned and Leon rolled his eyes.

"We're not CIA agents, I'm just a regular American who was screwed out of his vacation, dumped into a plane with this man that's tied up next to me, and brought to this place without any breakfast," Leon complained and I shot him a look that told him to shut up before his dry sarcasm got us killed.

"They came for you while you were on vacation and teamed you up with a stranger you know nothing about? Hey, Buddy, these guys have got to be pretty high up in the CIA for them to do that," the short man told the taller one with his eyes wide in astonishment.

"You've been watching too many movies," Leon remarked and Buddy leered down at us as he slowly paced in front of us.

"Then what are you and what about your friend? He's been very quiet since he woke up and is it common for people in America to be on vacation while packing one of these with the other one walking around having an armory on him?" Buddy interrogated as he lifted the rifle that was slung on the short man and pointed at my weapons and gear that were on the table.

"Sure, we've been doing it since the country was first founded and I don't know about him since he's not exactly a chatty Kathy," Leon said sarcastically and the short man started grinning.

"Wow, America's the bomb, yo!" the short man exclaimed excitingly but Buddy shot him an unamused glare and let go of Leon's rifle.

"Whatever, but even if you two are not CIA, it is no doubt that you must be pretty special for America to send both of you here. You two were able to take on that thing after all," Buddy pointed out as he leaned forward and my Wolf took that as a challenge while I narrowed my eyes.

"If you don't quit using those things, then you'll be dealing with something even worse than government loyalists," I warned lowly and Buddy looked at me.

"So, he speaks...I was wondering if you were going to say anything or if you were mute. Who do you work for? That insignia on your shoulders is unlike anything I've ever seen before so you're either with a branch of the American government that I haven't heard of, or you're working for an unknown third party that decided to get involved in this war by sending you here with him," Buddy theorized while shooting daggers at me and I sent a cold glare back at him.

"Not up for talking? Well, then there is no doubt about the fact that you two are our enemy," Buddy declared darkly and the elderly man started coughing harshly, causing Buddy to turn around and quickly head over to the man before checking on him to make sure he was okay.

I just simply stared at him with a stoic expression and knew that I could easily overpower the two men that were standing, but I had decided to play along and see what they were planning until I came up with a plan to get us out of this situation without Leon getting killed in the crossfire.

* * *

A/N Looks like David and Leon have encountered the rebels and it's not a good one, so David could easily take them down but he's playing along to see what they're planning before he comes up with a plan to escape with Leon.

I have to say, it was pretty fun writing down Leon's personality since the guy is such a smartass and it contrasts with David's cold and detached professionalism so expect some humorous scenes with David being forced to deal with Leon's dry sarcasm while they're working together.

Well, let me know what you think and stay tuned.


	25. Chapter 25

Location Unknown, Eastern Slavic Republic, Europe, 2011.

I kept studying Buddy and his friend while they were either chatting or keeping an eye on the ceiling before Buddy left the room, seeing that it could be a while until Leon and I was forced to another location but the elderly man started coughing pretty bad and I noticed just how pale and sickly he was like he was infected with something before I looked at the shorter man.

"Hey, your friend doesn't look too good," I informed him and the man looked at his older friend before he faced us with a shrug.

"He always looks like that and the name's JD, although that's not my real name," JD introduced as he took a sip from Leon's canteen.

"Let's hope you're right about the old man," Leon commented but I could see a slight look of concern in his eyes as the elderly man kept coughing, just as JD put away the canteen and approached us.

"Anyways, what are you two really doing in this country?" JD inquired eagerly and Leon looked up at him.

"Hey, a different question for a change," Leon remarked dryly and JD groaned as he started pacing.

"Ugh, what I meant was being in America is a lot more fun than being here, right?" JD asked with a grin and I stared at him calmly.

"I wouldn't know," I responded stoically and JD sighed.

"The hamburgers, the fried chicken, the food in your country's fantastic and I could eat it every day!" JD cried happily while I didn't show any sign of a reaction to his excitement.

"Thanks for the valuable insight," Leon said sarcastically as JD leaned forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"And the Hollywood movies, I love those things and I have fifty DVDs that aren't even pirated!" JD exclaimed excitingly while I shot him a deadpanned expression.

"I thought you all hated America," I pointed out.

"Sure, we hate it, but things made in America...that's different," JD stated just as Leon's phone went off and JD patted down the vest before pulling out the phone and looking at the screen.

"Whatever you do, don't push that button," Leon warned and JD started frowning at us.

"I'm not falling for that shit because there is no way that I'm allowing them to trace the call!" JD declared before he threw the phone onto the ground and started stomping it, causing the phone to break and JD grinned at us with Leon smirking back until Buddy entered the basement and we all looked at him.

"How are things out there?" JD inquired as Buddy shut the door.

"Looks like they have this whole part of the city completely surrounded, so we better wait and see how the situation pans out," Buddy notified him as he unslung his AK and put it on the table with my weapons and gear before he started examining them.

Suddenly, the elderly man coughed violently as he leaned forward and JD walked over to Buddy until he quietly chatted to him, but my sharp hearing picked up him talking about the man and admitted his concern that it might be too dangerous to move him and he gestured at us while he added that we were becoming suspicious about his illness. Just as he said that, the older man named Ataman raised a hand to get their attention.

"You don't...you don't have to worry about me, we can't stay here forever," Ataman wheezed as he weakly stood up and went right back to coughing as he gripped his chest, just before someone banged on the nearby door.

"Who's in there?! Open the door, now!" a male voice ordered as JD looked slightly panicked and unslung Leon's rifle while Buddy tried to hold him back but JD moved him out of the way and quickly headed to the door while the man was shouting that he and his fellow soldiers were coming in unless someone opened the door.

Just as JD stood near the door and aimed at it, Leon quickly stood up and shoulder tackled him out of the way just as the door was blown open by a breaching charge and soldiers came pouring in with their AK-74s as they aimed at everyone and me while barking orders for us to not move.

Ataman kept coughing and it turned into full-on hacking as three soldiers aimed at him, then he jerked from one violent cough as his shades flew off and he stood still after that with no sound as I knew that he wasn't sick with a normal disease and Leon appeared to have come to the same conclusion while his eyes widened in realization.

"Get the hell away from him, he's infected!" Leon alerted urgently as the soldiers aimed at Ataman and when he looked up with slight growling, I tensed up when I saw his eyes were completely red and the soldiers started looking alarmed at the sight.

Suddenly, Buddy lunged at the distracted soldier that was aiming at him and grabbed his gun, causing the man to misfire by accident and his wild shots killed a couple of soldiers as I was forced to move off my seat and roll out of the way to prevent getting hit while Buddy and the soldier struggled. Leon took advantage of the confusion by headbutting one soldier and kicked another as three soldiers aimed at me.

I instantly disarmed one soldier by grabbing his rifle and easily throwing him to the ground just as I slammed the stock of the AK across the second one, and he spun to the ground from the force while I kicked the third one into a wall just as Buddy aimed at me and fired before I was forced to drop the rifle as I ran and dove into cover with Leon just as soldiers from above the ceiling started firing into basement and I kept him pinned back with one arm.

After a few seconds of gunfire, everything went silent and soldiers started moving around above us as I peered out to see that the three rebels were gone and no signs of any threats got me to move out of cover with Leon right behind me as I went to the table with my weapons and gear, then I slipped on my vest and put my shotgun in its rig while holstering the USP and Desert Eagle.

I slung my MP5 and took out the combat knife before I walked over to Leon and used the knife to break his zip-ties before I holstered the blade and gave him my shotgun.

"Thanks, guess I'll be holding on to this until I get my gear back," Leon remarked as I unslung my MP5 and motioned my head at the door in a gesture for us to move.

We moved through the open doorway and found ourselves in a lit-up underground tunnel as we kept walking cautiously and aimed at other pathways while we searched for the exit, then we heard the sounds of unknown people up around the next corner and held up a fist as I carefully peered around to see Buddy and the other two rebels while Ataman was sitting on the floor and resting against the wall.

Buddy tried to get him to stand up while requesting JD to help him, only Ataman stopped him and reasoned that he was a lost cause before telling him to keep going and create a better future for this country just before Buddy stood up and took out his sidearm. Buddy chambered a round and aimed at Ataman with an expression of resignation before he killed him by firing several times.

Once Buddy was finished, he and JD had left the area and Leon kneeled to pick up a flashlight that was on the ground before turning it on, then we headed over to the body of Ataman and I looked down at him while shaking my head and signaling Leon to keep moving. We moved through the tunnels and I turned on my flashlight attachment as I aimed around for any threats and we arrived in a large room that looked like it was being used for storage.

I aimed at the nearby dead body on a table that had been impaled by a pickaxe and a loud clatter made us duck down while we shut off our lights and quietly moved around, then we took cover and I saw movement across the room until I turned on my light and saw that it was JD as he shushed us and pointed right behind us with a look of urgency.

"Do you really think we're going to fall for that crap?" Leon questioned as we stood up and he rolled his eyes, then I looked behind us and saw someone breaking through wooden paneling against the wall with a growl before JD screamed in alarm and I quickly reacted by pushing Leon out of the way and jumping back to avoid getting eviscerated by the shears that were aimed right at my torso.

"Do we look like we need a pruning?!" Leon exclaimed while I was slinging my MP5 and avoiding the swings that were intended to decapitate me, then I grabbed the infected and did a palm strike in the face before quickly disarming him and threw him to the ground with a hip-toss just as Leon and I aimed at him with our weapons.

"Don't kill him!" JD pleaded and we paused for a second.

"That's one request we can't grant," Leon told him just before we both destroyed the infected's head simultaneously with 9mm rounds and 00 buckshot while JD yelled in horror.

"Mr. Chenkov! I told you two not to kill him because he was my teacher!" JD exclaimed in grief as I looked back to see him aiming at us.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, quit seeing these things as people because they're not anymore so the sooner you do that, the better chance you'll have of surviving," I lectured coldly and JD lowered the rifle in frustration before a pair of arms grappled him from behind and lifted him in the air.

The infected swung him around while JD was flailing his legs in a panic and he was thrown across the room into a wine cabinet just as Leon and I were also forced to dodge another infected that tried to ambush us suddenly, then the infected knocked Leon to the ground and went after me with a knife but I dodged the attack and slammed the stock of my MP5 across his head as Leon blasted his head apart with the shotgun.

I saw JD hesitating to shoot the infected that threw him and didn't waste any time in aiming and killing the infected with multiple shots to the head as JD flinched at that, just as I stormed over to him and roughly tapped his shoulder with a hand to get his attention.

"What the hell are you carrying that weapon for if you're not even going to fucking use it?! The one thing you should never do in this situation is to hesitate because that is the quickest way to get yourself killed!" I scolded harshly and JD snapped out of it before backing up and glaring at me.

"Don't worry, I'll use it next time," JD vowed as I stared at him and started checking my MP5 just as growling echoed into the room.

"If you ever decide to shoot one of those things, shoot them in the head," Leon informed him as he kneeled down to get the flashlight he dropped, along with a crowbar, and we started to go into the next tunnel.

"Wait, this way," JD called out and we looked back to see him gesturing for us to follow him.

I looked at Leon and he shrugged before we went back to JD and he led us down a tunnel that was barely lit while we kept our guns ready for any ambushes, then we went into a tunnel on our right and I could see that it led to a big metal door as JD and Leon headed to it with me turning around and aiming down the tunnel to the opening.

"Two grown men should be able to open it," JD stated and I looked back at them.

"Okay, you two get that door open while I cover our six," I instructed and they nodded while slinging their weapons and gripping the handle before struggling to pull the door open.

"So, what the hell is this place?" Leon asked with a grunt.

"Folks used to hold up here back in the day," JD groaned in exhaustion.

"They sure knew how to keep the enemy out," Leon said with a strain in his voice until he backed up and added, "This thing isn't going to budge...stand back."

Just as he said that, Leon took out the crowbar and jammed the curved end into the crack of the door before straining as he struggled to force open the door with JD pulling at the handle to help and a loud growl echoed to our location while I tensed up and they stopped to listen.

"Hey, you two need to pick up the pace because it sounds like we have a lot of unfriendly contact approaching our location," I alerted them as I got my MP5 ready.

"You don't need to tell us twice," Leon stated as he and JD went back to trying to open the door while the growling got louder until three infected came around the corner and I shot one that was charging at us.

"Get that damn door open!" I exclaimed as I looked back to see that the door was open enough for JD to try and force his way in but his weight prevented him from getting in as he struggled to get through.

"Shit, I knew I should've laid off the junk food," JD groaned as the infected I shot stood back up with its head exploding and a creature with flailing tentacles emerged as it started approaching us.

 _'Fuck this!'_ I thought as I spun around and slung my MP5 before rushing over to the door.

"Out of the way!" I ordered and Leon moved aside as I gripped the edges of the door and pulled hard, the door easily swinging open with an ear-piercing screech while Leon's jaw dropped open at seeing me do the impossible.

JD rushed inside and I pulled Leon in quickly before grabbing the handle and quickly closing the door just as the infected started banging their fists on it in an attempt to break it down, then I brushed off any dirt that was on my uniform and vest before looking at the others and seeing them staring at me like I was an alien.

"What?" I questioned while they shook their heads to try and understand what they witnessed.

"Jesus, are you hooked on steroids or something?" Leon asked in disbelief as I saw a ladder that led up into the streets.

"That's classified, now let's move out," I ordered as I grabbed the ladder and started climbing.

After I climbed up the ladder with the others following suit, I made it into a tiny building with a grate and pushed it open while climbing out with the others right behind me as I saw that we were in a courtyard surrounded by apartment buildings and noticed a church that was nearby.

 _'That must be the location where the other rebels are dug in,'_ I thought while checking my ammo count and then loud whimpering caught our attention as we turned to look at who was making all that noise.

I saw a lone soldier stumbling into the courtyard with a group of infected chasing after him as he yelped and begged in terror, then he tripped and collapsed to the ground while desperately trying to get away until the infected swarmed him and he was grabbed as he screamed for help.

"What the hell is happening?!" JD demanded as he started running to help the man, but Leon grabbed him by the back of the vest and pulled him back before shaking his head in a gesture not to take the risk.

I witnessed the soldier struggling to get loose while one of the infected forced his mouth open and another one walked up to him, then her mouth bulged before a flower-like thing emerged from it and she reached inside until pulling out a small creature that looked like an ugly worm and reached down to shove it into his mouth.

I didn't know what the hell I was seeing, but I wasn't going to stand by while that man suffered a fate worse than death so I charged at the infected before the others could react and shot the worm out of the infected's hand which got the group's attention and most of them snarled as they came at me with sharp weapons while the other two kept restraining the soldier.

I ducked under a swing and promptly slung my MP5 before pulling out my knife and USP sidearm, using a combination of slashes and marksmanship to take down the infected that tried to kill me but I successfully killed them all and turned my attention to the two infected before throwing my knife at one in the head with expert aim and shooting the other with a single shot just as the slide locked back.

I dumped the mag and loaded the gun with a fresh one until I holstered it and unslung my MP5, just before I headed to the soldier that was currently sitting on the ground in shock and pulled out my knife that was in the infected's head.

"You good?" I asked the man while wiping the bloody knife on the dead infected's pants and I holstered it as he snapped out of it before looking at me.

"I-I'm fine...thank you for saving me," the man stuttered as he stood up and picked up his rifle.

"Get out of here and watch your sectors, there's no telling how many infected are wandering around in this city," I warned and the man nodded gratefully as he took off to the nearest exit and I headed back to the others, who were staring at me with looks of astonishment.

"If you two are done eyeballing me, then let's go," I said and they snapped out of it.

"R-Right...what happened to everyone?" JD wondered.

"Anywhere we can hide?" Leon questioned and JD nodded as he gestured at the church.

"This way, everyone else is taking shelter in the church," JD informed us as we started moving to the church.

After avoiding any infected that were wandering around, we made it to the church and I opened the doors with my MP5 up just in case the place was overrun by infected while Leon and I swept the area with our guns. Once it appeared that it was clear, we lowered our weapons while looking around for any signs of the rebels.

"What the hell did you two do to everybody?" JD demanded and we looked back to him aiming at us.

"I'd say the Plaga you were hiding got loose," Leon responded and JD gritted his teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" JD exclaimed in outrage as we turned around.

"Your precious townsfolk are being controlled by a parasite that attaches itself to the central nervous system via the spinal cord," Leon exclaimed bitterly and JD looked horrified to hear that.

"You mean everyone in town is..." JD trailed off hesitantly and I decided to say something.

"What he's saying that those people who were your friends and neighbors, they'll never be human again and shooting them is the only mercy we could ever give them," I added stoically while my sharp sense of smell picked up scents of many people that were hiding in the building.

"There must be something we can do," JD said.

"You can destroy the spinal cord but the best you could hope for is paralysis or death," Leon stated.

"You're lying!" JD exclaimed in denial and I shook my head.

"if you really believe that, then why did you kill the elderly man?" I questioned and JD was at a loss for words.

"But...that was-" JD tried to say something and was cut off.

"Because, some part of you knew that he would never be human again, so wake up...this is the reality of using BOWs and it'll always end in anguish," I told him just as a nearby door opened and Buddy entered the room with two other rebels as the two men aimed their rifles at me and Leon.

"What he says is true but I still have some more questions to ask them," Buddy stated just as I caught a glint from above and saw that snipers were aiming right at us, causing us to sling our weapons and raise our hands since we were surrounded and there was no way of fighting back without Leon getting caught in the crossfire and getting killed.

"Maybe this time, we can get to the truth," Leon remarked and Buddy didn't appear to find that funny since he walked over and slammed his fist into Leon's face as the other rebels walked over and took our weapons and gear.

* * *

A/N Leon and David just can't catch a break but they'll find a way to escape this new situation they're in since they've been in much worse situations over the years. Anyway, I know who the Telomere agent is and I think you'll be pretty surprised by what species that individual is, so try and guess who it is since it'll be interesting.

So, let me know what you think so far and stay tuned.


	26. Chapter 26

After we had gotten captured again, I was stripped of my weapons and gear for a second time while Leon had my shotgun taken away from him before we were forcibly sat down on two benches and restrained with zip-ties again. As we waited for a while to see what would happen next, one of the rebels was loading a magazine until JD came over with a large black duffle bag and he eyed us for a few seconds until he looked at the other rebel.

"I want a word with them," JD said and the rebel stood up before headed over to us and making us stand up.

JD escorted us outside of the church and shoved the both of us against the wall of a smaller building before pressing Leon's combat knife into his back with one hand and aiming the Springfield at me with his other one.

"He's gone to get it," JD informed us and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The Plaga?" I inquired cooly.

"I don't know its name, but all I know is that it was given to us by the Elders," JD explained just before he holstered the Springfield and used the combat knife to cut our zip-ties, then Leon quickly spun around and disarmed JD before pinning him against the wall while I pulled out the Springfield and aimed at him to make sure he didn't try anything.

"You inject that crap into your bodies so that you can control the Lickers, right? Some compassionate elders you got there!" Leon spat angrily as JD struggled to get loose.

"What other fucking options did we have?! Do you and your friend realize that the whole damn world ignores us?! That we're in danger of being wiped out?!" JD protested and my eyes narrowed at the pathetic excuse as Leon let him go.

"That's no fucking excuse...the second we start using BOWs to solve our problems is the second that we become no better than Umbrella or the terrorist groups that used them over the years," I stated darkly and Leon nodded.

"He's right, so save your breath because we're not going to see eye to eye on this," Leon agreed as we went to leave.

"Help us...I don't want to see him change into a monster," JD begged and we turned around to see him looking scared as he added, "Irina would not have wanted this."

"Who's Irina?" I inquired and JD looked at us.

"We knew her since we were kids and she was Buddy's fiance. She was a school teacher and, believe it or not, so was Buddy...those fucking bastards thought their school was a pro-independent hideout and attacked it, killing Irina and the children in the process.

That's the whole reason why he's fighting this war and he had never even held a gun up until then...I'm going to pretend you two escaped and in return, you must get a hold of it before he does," JD told us and I frowned while Leon and I looked at each other before focusing our attention back on JD.

"So, you trust us now?" Leon questioned.

"I don't know who or what you two are, but I do know that you saved my life so you must stop Sasha," JD said and I walked over to him before twirling the handgun until I was holding it by the barrel and held it out for him to take.

"Here, and remember what I said...don't ever hesitate," I reminded him and JD nodded as he took the gun back and holstered it before handing me the duffle bag, then I placed it down and opened it up to see that it had my weapons and gear inside while JD unslung the AK and gave it to Leon.

"You'll find him in the central market place," JD informed us while I put on my tactical vest and put my weapons in their rightful places until JD took off my helmet and handed it to me.

I put the helmet on and unslung my MP5 until Leon and I took off to our new destination and left JD behind, then we eventually made it to the central market and stayed hidden as three military transport trucks passed by with a soldier in one of them issuing evacuation orders to anybody that was still in the area until Leon and I left our cover and looked down the street to see the trucks joining with more of them at an intersection until the vehicles disappeared from our line of sight.

We turned away and headed to the same underground parking lot we were in before earlier, only it had seen better days and had mostly collapsed from the explosion that knocked us out while we were aiming around for any threats, then we saw an open case that was on the ground and headed over to it before I covered our six while Leon checked it and cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" I questioned while scanning the area.

"It's empty," Leon notified me and I pursed my lips at that.

"Damn it...we're too late so he must've already injected himself with the Plaga," I grumbled in frustration just as my sharp hearing picked up someone nearby.

"Looking for someone?" a female voice asked just as a light nearly blinded me and I looked away when I heard the woman running to me.

I aimed at the attacker and the woman redirected my MP5 before I was able to get a good look at her, seeing that she was of Asian descent with black hair while wearing a suit with a skirt before I twirled around and tried to knock her down with a spinning kick but she dodged it and Leon rushed over to help until it became a deadly dance of fast strikes and quick dodges until the woman backflipped a few times to avoid a hit and I pulled out my USP sidearm after slinging my MP5 before aiming at her while Leon also covered me just as the woman pulled out a strange-looking gun and it turned into a standoff.

"Ada?" Leon wondered with a surprised look and Ada smiled while I looked at Leon out of the corner of my eye.

"You know this woman?" I questioned as Leon nodded.

"You could say we're familiar with each other," Leon said and I kept my eye on Ada as she started approaching us.

"It's been a long time, Leon, and I see you made a new friend," Ada greeted with a smirk while I narrowed my eyes.

"We're not friends, now drop the weapon or I'll drop you," I warned sternly and Ada looked at me.

"Relax, cowboy, I'm not your enemy so you can lower that gun of yours," Ada assured but I wasn't convinced and kept my gun up.

"If you're not our enemy, then what the hell are you doing here?" Leon inquired suspiciously as she circled us slowly while we kept our guns trained on her.

"I should ask you the same thing and who's the cutie? He has enough firepower to take on a small army," Ada pointed out.

"He's not important but I have a question for you...did you release the Plaga?" Leon interrogated and Ada scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh because I'm not interested in defective products, I'm just here to lend them a hand," Ada stated and hearing that made me wonder if she was the Telomere agent I'm supposed to eliminate.

"Them?" Leon wondered in confusion but Ada ignored the question.

"Although, it seems as if my help wasn't needed," Ada added slyly.

"If you're not here to help whoever "they" are, then why are you here?" I questioned coldly.

"If they attack the Capital, then it'll make my job a lot easier, that's all. By the way, Leon, when are we going to, um, carry on from where we left off that night?" Ada asked and I looked at Leon with an arched brow since something told me that they were more than familiar with each other due to what Ada just said and how she said it.

"Heh, anytime but now," Leon remarked and started shooting her a hard glare.

"You're angry with me, aren't you? It suits you and if your friend next to you always has that scowl, then I wonder what he's like at parties," Ada quipped before she aimed the odd gun above her.

"Don't move!" I ordered and Ada winked at me before she fired the gun and it turned out to be a grappling gun as she quickly rose up, causing Leon and I to rush over to where she used to be and looked up to see her escape.

"Quick word of warning, this town will be purged soon!" Ada called down to us as she landed onto a part of debris and hopped out of sight just as Leon scoffed.

"Women," Leon muttered and I shot him a questioning look.

"I'm guessing that you two have a complicated history?" I inquired and Leon looked at me with a frown as I holstered my USP and unslung my MP5.

"Something like that," Leon replied just as the church bell went off suddenly and we looked at each other since we knew something was wrong, then we quickly headed back to the church to make sure that it wasn't under attack.

* * *

After a short time, we arrived back at the church as I could hear the sounds of gunfire echoing from it and we stopped as we spotted hoards of infected shambling to the front doors and banging on it as they pushed against the doors, then I signaled for us to go around and Leon nodded before we headed around to the side of the church and climbed up the stone fence until we saw infected wandering around.

I scowled at how getting into the church was not going to be easy and saw a ladder on the side of the building while also seeing that it was across from a bunch of rooftops, then an idea hit me and I could see that Leon noticed it as well before we nodded to each other.

"Well, guess we get to play Santa Claus and little green elf," Leon remarked quietly and I sent him an unamused expression for the comment as we started moving across the rooftops and approached the roof that was across from the ladder.

After I slung my MP5, I took a running start and leaped clear across the gap until I landed onto the ladder and gestured for Leon to follow as I climbed up, just before Leon also jumped and grabbed the bottom of the ladder but I could see that he was having trouble trying to pull himself onto the ladder and I swore under my breath as I could see that he was getting some unwanted attention as the infected spotted him.

I quickly climbed down and reached out for him to grab my hand before Leon managed to take it and I easily pulled him up until we climbed up to a window as gunshots kept raging on inside the church, then we headed inside and I unslung my MP5 with Leon getting his AK and we rushed over to a balcony to see bodies of infected and rebels scattered on the ground as I could see JD sitting next to a dead infected while he was coughing.

"Hey, you good?!" I called down to him and JD waved a hand to assure us.

"Yeah, just let my guard down for a moment," JD reassured before Leon and I made our way down and walked over to him as he loaded Leon's sidearm and flipped the safety on before holstering it and standing up.

"Where's Buddy?" JD asked and I knew that we had to give him the bad news.

"He already left by the time we got there," Leon answered and JD looked at me hesitantly, only I nodded to confirm it and JD gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" JD shouted in frustration.

"Listen, we need to exfil now because the military's going to sanitize the whole area and everything in it through carpet bombings and napalm strikes," I notified JD, who looked stunned to hear that.

"What?!" JD exclaimed in disbelief.

"Look, we're out of time so we need to go right now because we don't want to be in the middle of what happens soon," Leon urged and JD hurried over to the side entrance, then he stumbled to a stop before gripping his chest as Leon and I followed him while I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked and JD shook his head.

"Nothing, there's just something I have to do," JD stated and that's when the realization hit me and I stopped moving while holding up an arm to prevent Leon from getting closer before I unslung my MP5.

"Shit...Leon, he's infected," I said darkly and Leon froze at that while JD started looking regretful as he removed Leon's vest and walked over a few steps until he held it out, then Leon took it and put on the vest.

"He's right, one of those things managed to get me and now I'm going to become one of them," JD confirmed before he held up a fist, then Leon sighed as he fist-bumped him and JD turned to me with his fist still out until I made a face at it before I did the same fist-bump with a grunt until the side entrance opened and Buddy walked in while JD turned around.

"Buddy, you're still human," JD said in relief as he smiled and went to approach him, then he jerked and started coughing as Buddy looked taken aback.

"JD?" Buddy asked in concern until he saw us and aimed his rifle before demanding, "What the hell have you two done to him?!"

"Wait, they're not our enemies so just go! I'm sorry...but I'm afraid I'll have to say goodbye," JD groaned until he kept coughing, then he stopped and started growling as he twitched and charged at Buddy, forcing me and Leon to shoot him in the legs to stop him.

"JD!" Buddy screamed in distress as Leon and I hurried over to aim at JD, then Buddy pleaded for us to not do it and I looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry, but it's better for him that we shoot while he's still human and it's the only mercy we can give him," I said bitterly as JD looked up at Buddy with a sorrowful expression.

"You know, I never really cared about independence...all I wanted was to have fun with you and my friends," JD wheezed before he looked at me and added, "Hey, I just wanted you to know...that I didn't hesitate like you told me to do."

After that, he let out groans while streaks of blood exited his eyes and JD convulsed while Leon and I backed up at a safe distance, then JD roared until his head exploded and a Plagas monster appeared while Buddy was horrified at the sight of what his friend had become and I sighed while Leon and I aimed at JD and I held a solemn expression.

"Sorry JD, it looks like Leon and I won't be able to take you to America after all," I told the monster that used to be a cheerful person not too long ago, then my eyes hardened as the monster got up and Leon and I fired a few shots until the monster was dead before Buddy stumbled back and he hit the wall behind him as I could see that he was trying hard not to cry out of grief.

"I'm sorry about your friend and I wished that this didn't happen to him...but I've seen this happen every time and it never gets any easier," Leon said to Buddy before we focused on covering up the bodies with sheets and I checked my ammo to take my mind off of the tragedy that just happened.

"Trust me, this is the result of using BOWs...just nothing but tragedy and death while it takes everything from you, something that needs to be prevented from happening again so hand over the Plagas," I told Buddy just before I heard the sounds of jets flying overhead and explosions occurred outside as the church shook from the impacts.

"As far as I'm concerned, there is no difference between this and using BOWs...if you two want to keep this from happening again, then put down your guns and walk away," Buddy stated darkly as he looked at us and I sent him an empty expression.

"It's not that easy because this is all I know how to do," I said coldly and Buddy huffed.

"Well then, that is my answer and your answer," Buddy declared just before the explosions reached the church and the entire building started to collapse.

The entire place fell apart as Buddy took off down the side entrance while Leon and I tried to chase after him, only we were being blocked by falling rubble and forced to escape by running to a window and we crashed through it before running away and trying to avoid getting blown up.

* * *

After that, we managed to escape the explosions and decided to head to the presidential palace since it was a good bet Buddy was heading there with the remaining rebels for a final assault, then we eventually made it as the sun had come up and we walked to the palace as we saw bodies of soldiers, rebels, and lickers everywhere while they were dead and I simply shook my head at the carnage around us.

"I keep saying these things make bad pets," Leon joked as he looked at the body of a licker and I didn't respond since I was busy keeping my eyes and ears open for any potential ambush while we went past a guard station and heard frantic chatter coming from the radio until a dying scream erupted from it and the radio went dead.

Pretty soon, we quickly moved toward the palace as we aimed our guns around and entered the palace until we eventually came at a corner, then we paused and I aimed my MP5 at the corner before Leon tapped my shoulder once and I went around the corner to discover a massacre in a large hallway with dismembered bodies of soldiers scattered everywhere and I recognized one of them as the soldier I saved earlier from the infected.

Leon and I cautiously moved through the hallway while we were fully alert and ready for an ambush, then I held up a fist as I saw droplets of blood falling from the ceiling and landing into a large puddle of gore before we stopped and slowly aimed up until we spotted two lickers moving around on the ceiling and growling as they hissed. The lickers hopped down onto the floor a few feet in front of us while Leon and I aimed at them and made sure to remain quiet since these BOWs have really sharp hearing, then they passed us with one turning around and hissing while its tongue stretched out and swayed before the BOW continued to crawl away from us.

I signaled Leon to keep moving and he nodded before we continued down the hall, then snarling forced us to turn and aim at the licker out of paranoia but I could see that they were fighting amongst each other and I signaled Leon to move up as we turned around and something grabbed my leg before I quickly aimed and saw that it was a soldier as he gurgled in sheer agony.

"Please...help me," the soldier wheezed loudly as I frantically gestured for him to shut up until I saw that the noise had gotten the lickers' attention and swore under my breath.

I kicked the man's hand off my leg and bolted with Leon right behind me as gunfire erupted behind us until it was cut short and I aimed back to fire at the licker that almost lunged at us until it was sent back by the burst fire, then Leon and I made it to the doors at the end of the hall and burst through them but we nearly fell to our deaths when the door led into an empty shaft of some kind and found ourselves hanging on each door while the second licker lunged into the shaft and fell with a howl.

I grunted as I saw a ladder that was next to me and I moved over to it carefully until I grabbed it and gestured for Leon to follow me as I started climbing down, wondering if this will lead us somewhere.

* * *

A/N Hey, I have returned and I want to apologize for keeping you all waiting so here's a new chapter for you all so as you can see, Leon and David are now going down into the shaft and as we all know from the resident evil series, is that something like that will lead to a lab or an underground storage area for BOWs but the fight against the two tyrants are coming soon and I can't wait for David to wolf out and get into an awesome brawl with the two nearly indestructible titans.

So, let me know what you think about this chapter and stay tuned.


End file.
